Love and War
by lizfanfiction
Summary: Sequeal to Highway to Hell. House and his team are back from their trip to Louisiana, and now it's time to get back to work. Troubling cases and difficult relationships await them in their home town of Princeton, New Jersey.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to _Highway to Hell_, but you don't have to read that fiction to understand this one. They are two completely separate plotlines. (NOTE: If you do read HTH, PLEASE skip this prologue for now. It has spoilers!) Still, you should read the first one. It's fun. Also, this is an H/C fiction. I might, I repeat MIGHT, add Wuddy in at a later time. You can read the prologue to catch up on what you may or may not have missed in HTH. And, the genre is Drama/Humor/Medical (did you doubt me there?).

DISCLAIMER: This story was started after 'Half-Wit' aired. The prequel was started after 'Insensitivity' aired. I'm only going to use RELATIONSHIP canon from those episodes and the ones before it. I know the House/Cameron, House/Cuddy, and Cameron/Chase relationships have been a little progressive lately, so don't take ANY RELATIONSHIP canon past those episodes into canon where my story is regarded. Other than that, enjoy!

Love & War -By Liz

**Prologue**

The Diagnostic ducklings and their boss, Gregory House, had just returned from their road trip to Morgan City, Louisiana. And what a trip it was!

After a young girl in the nation's bayou was quarantined with an undiagnosed disease, House and the gang were called to the scene. Since they weren't legally allowed to practice medicine in that state, House had to get some help from the child's pediatrician, Dr. Rachel Connor. She turned out to be more of a burden, needless to say. After getting the whole team, Connor, and Nurse Katie (the child's daily nurse) quarantined with the girl, House finally decided to call in a favor from his cousin Ray, a molecular psychiatrist currently working in Texas. She helped House and his team to diagnose Elizabeth Mattock, their patient, with Morgellons Disease. Ray had been studying this disease for quite some time now, but she had little funding because of the disease's contradictory nature. After Elizabeth decided to help her out as a research subject, Ray also got a research grant from a teaching hospital in the north to continue her studies.

The trip to Louisiana wasn't all business, though! Cameron had finally gotten House to admit his feelings for her, and the two started their own secret relationship. Foreman soon found out about the relationship without their knowing, but he made sure no one got in the way of hurting it (no one being Chase, that is). Chase still had feelings for Cameron that he wasn't ready to give up yet, and he had been spending his trip trying to win her heart over. Even after being told by numerous people to stop chasing Cameron, Chase still felt that they were meant to be. That is, until he met Elizabeth's nurse. After eventually seeing what had been right in front of him the whole time, Chase finally let Cameron go (but we all know he still has feelings for her). Instead, he's diverted his attention to Nurse Katie. Even though she lives in Louisiana, Chase seemed to know how they could make their relationship work out.

After a tiresome trip in Morgan City, Louisiana, the team finally returned to Princeton. It wouldn't be long before they'd get landed with another case…


	2. Sweet and Sour

**Sweet and Sour**

"I see your three M&M's," said House as he tossed his three candies into the pile, "But I raise you five skittles." Foreman and Chase watched as he added the fruity treats to the pot.

"Can I just put in five M&M's?" asked Chase. He was still having problems understanding House's version of poker.

"Chase, an M&M is _not_ the same as a skittle," House sighed.

"Well, which is worth more?"

Foreman sighed. "For the last time, Chase; smarties are ones, M&M's are fives, and skittles are tens."

"But M&M's are better than skittles," Chase countered.

House rolled his eyes. "They are not," he said. "You're just saying that because you're running out of skittles."

At that moment, Foreman snuck an M&M from his own pile and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey!" said House. "No eating the poker chips!"

"They aren't poker chips, they're candy," quipped Foreman. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"Maybe we should stop playing poker right before lunch," suggested Chase.

House was obviously getting frustrated with the ignorance of his ducklings. "Then it would take away the whole challenge!"

"Challenge?" asked Chase. "So part of the game… is to resist eating your own poker chips?"

"Poker candies." Foreman corrected Chase while popping a skittle into his mouth.

House sighed dramatically as Cuddy pranced into the room. She looked at the deck of cards and candies all over the glass table. One could only venture to guess what they were up to now. She shook that thought from her mind as her attention turned towards Chase. "Chase," she said. "We need you in the ICU."

"What? Why?" asked Chase.

"Five car pile-up on the Jersey turnpike," said Cuddy. "We aren't exactly rolling in intensivists down there."

Chase nodded and grabbed the lab coat that had been draped over the back of his chair. Everyone in the room considered how much better he looked now that his un-matching tie-shirt combination was now covered up. Chase left without a word, but Cuddy didn't follow him out.

"And you," she pointed at House. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Clinic?"

"Technically," House stared down at his watch, "I've been in the Clinic for the last twenty minutes."

Cuddy had a quizzical expression on her face. "What?"

"Cameron's covering my hours." House smirked.

Cuddy simply rolled her eyes. She should have expected that. "Well, I suppose you'll be covering your own hours for the rest of the day."

"How come?" House frowned. It would appear that his devious plot wouldn't work out after all.

"When you get to the Clinic," said Cuddy as she glared at House with narrow eyes, "Tell Cameron that I need to speak with her in my office." On that final note, Cuddy stormed out of the Diagnostic Conference Room.

House turned to look at Foreman. He was still munching on skittles, but this time, they were from Chase's pile. House slid his hand across the glass table allowing dozens of candies to group in his hand. He tucked them all safely away in an empty Vicodin bottle and limped out the door. Foreman was left with only three M&M's.

&&&&&

"I've been wondering where you were," said House as he pulled a pill bottle out of his pocket. His attention was on Cameron, who was just now exiting Exam 2.

"Oh," sighed Cameron cheerily, "I was just making good use of my time I suppose."

House's expression turned to one of mock surprise. "Who says I wasn't making good use of my time?"

Cameron chuckled. "Poker with Foreman and Chase is good use of your time?"

House just smiled and poured a few of his bottle's contents into his palm. He swallowed them quickly.

Cameron watched as House swallowed the contents. That was definitely more than two pills. "Is your leg hurting?"

"Always," he quipped.

Cameron tilted her neck at him. She was just being her usual caring self, and he had to mock her. No surprises there.

House smirked. He proudly offered the Vicodin bottle to Cameron. "Want some?"

Cameron stared at House both shocked and disgusted. Her frown changed into a smile, though, when she realized that the bottle contained an assortment of colorful candies. She gladly opened her hand for House to pour some in. When he did, Cameron stored all the candies in her lab coat pocket but two, one M&M and one smartie. She tossed them both into her mouth at the same time.

"Eww," House grinned. "Chocolate and fruit don't mix."

Cameron smiled at him. "They make the perfect combo… sweet and sour."

House stared into her eyes, trying to catch her full meaning, but Cameron broke the contact. She reached for a red file, but House took it from her. When she gave him a questioning look, he spoke.

"Cuddy wants to see you in her office," he said. "I'll take this one."

Cameron let go of the file and headed off in the direction of Cuddy's office. As soon as she was inside, House took out his pill bottle and popped one M&M and one smartie into his mouth.

&&&&&

House had spent a record-breaking half hour in the Clinic without causing a single disturbance. The nurses, Cuddy, everyone… were all amazed. Although, they all knew it would have to end sometime, right?

House handed Nurse Brenda his fifth file of the morning before grabbing a cherry lollypop. He plopped himself right up on the Nurse's Station counter, causing papers to fall in Brenda's lap. House pretended not to notice as he continued to enjoy his lollypop.

Brenda winced. "What was that for?"

House turned his attention to the Head Nurse. "Oh my," he said innocently. "Nurse Brenda, you have papers all over you!"

Brenda rolled her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

House grinned. It pleased him that he could not only get away with such things, but he could also use those things to get whatever he wanted. Brenda was so naïve. "Dr. Cameron was in Cuddy's office about a half hour ago."

"Yeah?" Brenda sighed. "Make your point."

"She's not there anymore," continued House. "I'm interested in her whereabouts."

"Since when do you care where Cameron is?"

"Since she's a part of my team," said House. He had to add snark though. "And since I'm a deep and compassionate person."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I saw her leave about twenty minutes ago," she said. "I have no idea where she went."

House nodded. Brenda was probably telling the truth, but just in case, House decided to scoot back a little further on the counter. This caused another falling of papers.

Brenda made a hissing grimace at House. "I told you!" she said. "I don't know where she went!"

House nodded again. Without feeling the deepest bit of remorse, he hopped gently of the counter and walked out of the Clinic. He made it a point to 'forget' to sign out.

Brenda scoffed. House was getting on her last nerve, and she noticed that he hadn't signed out. She made sure to do that for him, subtracting the twenty minutes that Cameron had done on his time.

House popped two more candies from his pill bottle as he went in search of Cameron, one M&M and one smartie.


	3. Where's Cameron?

**Where's Cameron?**

House had been searching for Cameron for at least fifteen minutes when he finally decided that she was NOT, in fact, in the general vicinity of any of the hospital's vending machines. She wasn't in the cafeteria or the staff lounge either. House decided that it might be useful to check other places (i.e. places where there was no food). He began his journey in Pediatrics. After all, this _was_ Cameron they were talking about. When she didn't show up there, House moved to Oncology. House checked every part of the hospital that there were dying children (and even just sick children). There was no Cameron. It would appear that he would have to broaden his search to places an overly compassionate person normally wouldn't be. Now, since House was the exact opposite of an overly compassionate person, you'd think that this would be an easy task for him. It wasn't, however. So, he chose to go and look for Wilson, Foreman, and Chase instead (he didn't want to ask Cuddy because he'd be sure to end up in the Clinic). One of them had to know where she was!

&&&&&

House knocked on the door of Princeton-Plainsboro's head oncologist. There was no answer. Wilson was probably rolling joints again. House knocked again.

House: Wilson, I know you're in there.

Wilson (sighing, sarcastic): That's right. I forgot you could hear people caring.

House: Let me in. The door's locked.

Wilson: It's probably locked for a reason, you know.

House: What reason could _you_ have to lock _me_ out?

Wilson: A good one?

House (sighing): Fine. I'll go around. Have it your way.

House limped into his office and out onto the balcony. When he finally arrived at his destination, he discovered that the other door to Wilson's office was locked as well. Not only was it locked, but the blinds were also drawn. Something was definitely going on, but House decided that Cameron's whereabouts were more important to him… for now. Once she had been found, Wilson's secret would be more important.

&&&&&

House walked back into his office and glanced into the Conference Room. Foreman wasn't in there anymore. Well, Foreman could only be in one of four places: the cafeteria, the Clinic, the ER, or neurology. House had already checked the cafeteria, and he wasn't in there. That just left the other three.

A quick investigation of the ER and neurology told House that Foreman wasn't in either of those places. So, House sucked up his hate for the Clinic and decided to sneak a tiny peek in there to see if he saw Foreman.

As luck would have it, Foreman was indeed in the Clinic. So, House pulled him aside after he exited Exam 3.

"Have you seen Cameron?"

"Why would I know where Cameron is?"

House rolled his eyes. "So you don't know where she is then?"

"I think that was implied by my statement," said Foreman as he grabbed another red file. Just to be sure though, he elaborated. "No, I don't know where she is. Sorry."

House sighed and limped in the direction of Cuddy's office. Maybe she could tell him where Cameron was. After all, she was the last person to speak with her.

Surprisingly, Cuddy wasn't glued to her desk or attached to her sofa. She wasn't even in her office. This alarmed House; maybe Cuddy was out looking for him. He thought it best to clear the vicinity immediately and try to find other means of getting information.

After all, he still had the wombat to interrogate.

&&&&&

On his way to find Chase, House passed the research lab. He glanced in and saw not one, but two familiar doctors working hard at their testing. House wasn't surprised to see Dr. Whitner in there, but he was a bit shocked to see the other doctor with her. The other researcher had on a white lab coat over a pair of tight blue jeans. She wore a pleasant, but casual, black tee as well. Her light brown hair was loosely pulled back with a clip, and she seemed very concentrated. To confirm that it was indeed who he was imagining, House glanced at the door. The name 'L. Grant, MD' was written in white letters below Whitner's name. Yup, she'd joined the staff, but why hadn't she told House? Was this some sort of sick surprise, or did she just like messing with him? Knowing his cousin, House assumed it was both of the above. He made a mental note to come back and interrogate Ray more after finding Cameron.

&&&&&

Now, House knew that Chase the Disgrace would be in the ICU because Cuddy had ordered him there about an hour ago. So, House checked there first.

Yes, Chase was indeed in the ICU, but that's not what startled him. He saw Chase dashing in and out of rooms, as usual when he was in the ICU, but over in a corner, he saw yet another familiar face. Dr. Cameron was sitting in the waiting room of the ICU. She seemed to have one, possibly two tears streaming down her face, but the little girl that was leaning into her had many more.

House stood at the Nurse's Station and observed Cameron and the child she was apparently comforting. The little girl appeared to be around the ages of 9-12, and she had wavy brown hair, similar to Cameron's. It had a more reddish tint to it, though, and it wasn't nearly as curly. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but it seemed like it was going to fall out any minute. He couldn't see her eyes because her face was hidden in Cameron's chest; he could tell she was crying, though, because of the rapid movement of her torso. The little girl was wearing a maroon jacket and brown khaki pants. Her shoes, like House's, were Nike's.

House debated going over to Cameron. If this was a girl that Cameron knew, he would be left in a very awkward position. If, on the other hand, it was some random kid who had lost a relative in the car pile-up, then maybe House could help her. He finally decided that if it was anything too bad, Cameron would have told him by now. So, he made his way over to the ICU waiting room and sat across from Cameron and the child.

Cameron nearly jumped when she heard the tapping of a cane. She relaxed, though, when she saw House sit down across from her.

"Can I be of any assistance?" House asked lightly.

Cameron sat up straight, causing the girl to release her grip. Hazel eyes, she had hazel eyes. Cameron sighed. "House," she started. "Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off?"

House was confused. He was about to question Cameron, but then someone else responded to his unasked inquiry.

A woman, about the same height as Cameron, walked out of the ICU room nearest to them. She had brown, curly hair (like Cameron's), and she had grey eyes. She walked over to Cameron in her black skirt, dark red blouse, and stilettos. She had obviously been crying just as much as the little girl had been. The woman took a seat next to the girl and gave her a gentle kiss on the head. She didn't even acknowledge House's presence.

"What did Chase say?" Cameron asked.

"The doctor… Chase," started the woman. "He said that Charlie hasn't woken up yet, but they're hoping he will."

Cameron nodded. "Anything else?"

The woman nodded with a sniffle. "He said that he suffered a severe head injury, but it's too soon to determine any neurological problems."

Cameron inhaled deeply as the woman and the child started to cry again. She looked over and remembered that House was still here. He was probably dying to know the meaning of all this. "I'll be right back," she said to the woman and got up. She motioned for House to follow her over to the corner of the room by the window.

&&&&&

Now, as anyone could have predicted, House was full of questions, and Cameron was full of answers.

"Who is she?" asked House. Suddenly remembering that there were in fact two females involved now, he asked a different question. "Who are they?"

"She's my sister," said Cameron quietly. "And that's her daughter, my niece." Cameron looked sadly at the two people whom she had just left.

"Who's Charlie?" House could have guessed the answer, but you never know.

"He's my brother-in-law," said Cameron. She sighed. "Angi's taking this really hard. I'm sure it's even worse for Gracie."

House was confused. Which was which?

"Angela is my sister," said Cameron. "Grace is her daughter."

House nodded. He wanted to know why it would be harder for Grace, but he wasn't sure if it was his place to ask. Well, Cameron had that handled as well. It was like she'd read his mind.

"Angi's been working so much lately," said Cameron. "She hasn't had much free time to spend with either Charlie or Grace." She sighed thoughtfully.

House nodded. He wanted to pull Cameron into a comforting embrace right then and there, but he knew it would ruin their whole secret. "I'm sorry," he muttered instead.

Cameron nodded. "So can I have the rest of the day off?"

House almost smirked. Did she even have to ask? He remembered how serious the situation was, though, and quickly turned his smirk into a solemn expression. He gave Cameron a light nod before limping off.

Since Cameron was currently unavailable, he might as well use his free time to go and drill answers out of Ray.


	4. Lunch Time

**Lunch Time**

House limped off towards the research lab. When he got there, Whitner and Ray were in the same places that they had been in last time he checked. He walked into the lab without knocking first.

Whitner sighed. "I forgot to tell you," she said. "This is Dr. House."

Ray laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. House."

Whitner almost laughed at this. Dr. House? A pleasure? No way.

House played along. "It's nice to meet you, too, Dr. Grant."

Whitner was interested now. Since when had House become so polite? He certainly didn't welcome her to the hospital like this. All he cared about was his damn parking space.

"You know," said House. "It's not very nice to join the staff and not introduce yourself to your coworkers."

"I didn't know you were my coworker," said Ray pretending to be shocked. "Whitner, why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"She's just not as polite as me," said House. "You'll have to forgive her."

Whitner was beyond confused now. What was going on?

Ray smirked. "From what I hear, you aren't very polite either."

House pretended to be offended. "Who in the world told you that?"

Ray shrugged. "I guess I heard it through the grapevine."

"We have a big grapevine here at PPTH," said House. "Most of those grapes aren't very ripe, though."

Ray giggled as House's pager began to beep. He pulled it out of his pocket and read it.

_Cam- Lunch_

"My mistress calls me," said House finally. "Don't think you've escaped. I shall return."

Ray smiled. "See ya later, Greg."

Whitner didn't really know how to process this information. First of all, House had a mistress? No, he was probably making fun of Cuddy again. And Grant had called House by his first name? What was that all about? Their entire exchange was very strange. She would have to learn more.

&&&&&

House met Cameron in the lunch line. They didn't feel that it would be too revealing to have lunch together at the hospital. After all, they were colleagues. House grabbed his usual rueben and chips. Cameron grabbed a salad and turkey sandwich. After Cameron had paid for them both, they found a seat together in the corner.

"I'm sorry about this morning," sighed Cameron. "I probably should have paged you instead of just running off." She bit down into her sandwich. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"Don't worry about it," said House. "So is your sister okay? How's your niece?"

Cameron heaved a sigh that nearly made her choke on the bite she'd just taken. "They're handling it," she said. "Chase finally did an MRI."

"And?"

"He thinks Charlie's going to have some neurological problems," she said sadly.

House didn't know how to respond. He wasn't really used to this type of conversation. Thankfully, Cameron talked on without waiting for his response.

"I don't know what Angi's going to do," she said. "She was supposed to be going on a trip soon. If Charlie can't take care of Grace…." Cameron didn't really want to finish the thought.

"She's going on a trip?"

"Yeah," said Cameron. "She's going on a book tour, actually. She finally finished the publication of her latest novel. Without this tour, there's no way her book will sell enough copies."

House bit his lip. Angela was a writer? Well, aside from googling his own cousin later, he'd have to add Cameron's sister to that list. "Maybe Chase is wrong about the damage," he said. "We all know how often that can happen."

Cameron smirked. She was about to respond when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Grace and Angi standing behind her with puffy eyes.

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Angi.

Cameron shook her head. "Of course," she said. She moved her food and sat next to House so that her sister could sit next to Grace. "How is he?"

Angi and Grace put their food down on the table. Grace was across from House, and Angela was across from Cameron.

"Dr. Chase thinks he might wake up soon," she said, "but he also thinks Charlie might have neurological conditions from the trauma in the car accident."

Cameron nodded.

Angi laughed. "I honestly don't know whether to be relieved or worried."

"You can be both," said Cameron, trying to comfort her older sister.

Angi smiled lightly and looked at her daughter. "Gracie, sweetie, you need to eat."

Gracie took a few bites from her chicken strip, but she put it back onto her plate just as quickly. "I'm not hungry."

Angela sighed.

"Those chicken strips aren't very good," said House. "Here." He offered Grace his unopened bag of potato chips. "You want to go get a hamburger or something?"

Grace started eating the chips and gave House a nod. A hamburger certainly sounded better now that she'd tasted these chicken strips.

House grabbed his cane and waited for Grace to get up and follow him.

Grace put down the bag of chips and followed House to the cafeteria line.

&&&&&

Needless to say, Angela was very interested in this man that Cameron had been eating lunch with before she and Grace had interrupted. Plus, she needed to get her mind off of Charlie right now.

"So who was that guy?"

Cameron turned to look at House. "He's my boss."

"_That's_ Dr. House?" asked Angela. "That's _the _House?!"

Cameron nodded and gave her sister a smirk.

"Boy you weren't kidding," she said. "For his age, he is pretty damn hot."

Cameron laughed. "He's also mine," said Cameron. "Eyes off."

This piqued Angela's attention. "So you finally hooked him, huh?"

Cameron nodded and told her sister all about their recent trip to Louisiana.

&&&&&

House led Grace to the line. Like House had suggested, she picked out a hamburger. House also insisted that she get french fries to go with it (he was a fan of the cafeteria fries, after all). Grace obliged and added the fries to her tray. And thus began the awkward silence as they waited in line to reach the cashier.

"So," started House. "You're a kid, huh?"

Grace laughed. "Nice observation."

House's eyebrows rose. She was a feisty little one, even though she didn't show it much when she was sad. "How old are you?"

"I'm 11," she said. "How old are you?"

House smirked. "Older than you."

"Obviously."

House smiled at the girl's retort as they reached the cashier. He didn't make her pay, although he was tempted. Before they knew it, they were both walking back to the table to join Cameron and Angela once again.

&&&&&

Cameron was telling Angela about the conversation she'd had with Chase on their road trip that made her completely crack up (so much that she had to run from his presence) when House and Grace returned.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" asked House.

"Just our trip," said Cameron.

"You went on a trip?" asked Grace. "Where did you go?"

"We went to Louisiana," said Cameron. And she started her story over so that Grace could hear all about it. It was, however, a PG version.

Hearing this story gave House an idea….

TBC


	5. Google It

**Google It**

After Cameron had finished her story, the whole Cameron Crew headed back to the ICU. House, on the other hand, limped straight to his office to do his own research. He'd learned a lot today, and he, like any doctor, was eager to learn more. He'd learned a little bit from Cameron about Angela and Grace, but that wouldn't be enough to do research on the internet. First he'd at least need her last name. On the note of Ray, that would be easy. Cuddy would be sure to have an announcement on the hospital's website about her arrival. She was in research. That means it had to be interesting.

It didn't take long for House to guess Chase's password to the database on his computer (don't tell anyone, but it's wussy3wombat). House opened up the ICU's current files and quickly found the only patient with the first name of Charles. He was married and had one child. Yes, that was definitely him. Charles Carter was his full name.

House opened up the Internet Browser to Google. He quickly typed 'Angela Carter' into the space and hit enter. None of the results made sense. They were all about an author who had died years ago. According to Cameron, this was Angela's latest novel, which meant she had more than one. Maybe she had a penname? Maybe she still used her maiden name? House typed in the name 'Angela Cameron.' Results showed everything from photographers to business consultants. There were no authors, however. If House was going to find out about Angela's latest book, he'd have to ask Cameron himself.

No. He couldn't do that. Then Cameron would know he cared.

&&&&&

Whitner mixed the components of two test tubes and watched them change blue. She glanced over at Grant who was currently reading an article on the internet about...House?

Ray had just opened up the PPTH website. Even though House had often complained about Cuddy, it was obvious that Cuddy was proud of her Head of Diagnostics. She had a special biography set aside just for him. It was Cuddy's way of saying, "Hey look! We have a world-renowned doctor, and we're still just a teaching hospital in New Jersey!" Ray read the article about her cousin:

_Dr. Gregory House joined the staff of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in 1995 for a fellowship in Nephrology after also working in fellowships for Infectious Disease and Pathology at outside hospitals._

Ray smirked. She knew that House only transferred to PPTH because he'd been fired from his other jobs. Cuddy really was the only one that could stand him, huh?

_He was named the Head of Diagnostics not long afterwards, in the year 1999. His staff currently consists of three fellows (see Department of Diagnostics)._

Ray remembered meeting his fellows, or as House called them, "ducklings".

_Dr. House graduated from Michigan State University after transferring from John's Hopkins—_

Ray laughed. Transferring? More like getting kicked out.

Whitner looked over at Ray. "What are you doing?"

"What? Huh?"

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, just an article."

"What's it about?"

"Dr. House," giggled Ray.

Whitner sighed. "I hope you aren't interested in him."

Ray nearly choked. "No. I'm not, thanks."

Whitner was beyond confused. Well, is she wasn't interested in House, then why was she reading an article on him? And why was House acting so weird around her?

&&&&&

House decided that he would continue his research on Angela later. He would need more information about her to further his studies. Perhaps he could get these from Cameron, or maybe he could get them from Angela herself. No. Grace! He could get the information from Grace! He would just have to be sneaky about it though. Yes. He would have to be very sneaky….

House changed went back to the Google homepage and typed 'Larayn Grant' into the space. He couldn't blame his cousin for wanting to go by Ray. It really did sound better to him than Larayn. What was his Aunt Sara thinking?

Tons of articles popped up about Larayn Grant. House finally noticed that one was from her old hospital in Texas. Obviously they hadn't updated their website yet. He clicked on it.

_Dr. Larayn Grant joined the staff of Houston General in 2001 as a molecular psychiatrist in the research department. Her previous experience includes fellowships and residencies in immunology, psychiatry, and diagnostics._

House snorted. What a goody-two-shoes. Memories started to flood back to him.

_Dr. Grant graduated from John's Hopkins University in the 99th percentile. She's completed fellowships under several renowned physicians, including Dr. Gregory House, MD, a diagnostician._

House rolled his eyes. If she wasn't his cousin, he wouldn't have hired her. Okay, maybe he would have. She was damn smart and she made great coffee.

_Her current study is focused on the controversial Morgellons Disease—_

Bingo! House had found exactly what he was looking for, and just in time too. He could her clicking stilettos come towards the Conference Room. Only one woman in the hospital wore such desperate shoes—Cuddy.

House quickly logged off of Chase's computer and limped away from the desk that his fellows shared (he wasn't very generous when it came to office space).

Cuddy walked into the empty Diagnostics Department. She didn't know whether she should be pleased or disappointed. Hopefully the three ducklings were off working somewhere in the hospital (okay, maybe not Cameron).

"What's up?" asked House.

Cuddy handed him a blue file, and House opened it.

"This is an ICU patient," said House. "Charles Carter?"

Cuddy nodded.

House read quickly through the file. "He has a diagnosis," he said. "Chase can monitor the trauma. Why are you giving me his file?"

Cuddy was prepared to explain, but House kept talking.

"Did Cameron ask you to do this?"

Cuddy was shocked. "Cameron told you?"

House nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Cuddy nodded and left.

House read through the file curiously to see if he could find out anything about Angela.

&&&&&

Cameron handed her sister a cup of coffee and took a seat on the other side of Grace.

"Thanks," said Angela.

Cameron nodded. "Any time," she said. "So how's he doing?"

"No changes," she sighed.

Just then, Grace jumped up. "Daddy's opening his eyes!" she shouted and darted towards her father's ICU room. Cameron and Angi were right behind her.

Sure enough, Charlie Carter had just opened his eyes.

Cameron pulled out her penlight and began to check Charlie's reaction. Normal.

"How are you feeling, Charlie," asked Cameron.

"Ally," said Charlie with a smile. "How was the trip?"

Cameron was confused. How did Charlie hear about her trip to Louisiana? She looked over at Grace, who shrugged.

"I was talking to him," she said. "I heard on television that they have a better chance of waking up if you talk to him. I told him about your trip."

Cameron smiled. She picked up Charlie's chart. "How's your head feeling?"

"It hurts," groaned Charlie. "What happened?"

"You were in a car crash," said Angi with a tear streaming down her face. She walked over to her husband. "You're okay now."

Charlie looked at Cameron again with confusion. "I'm sorry, I—."

Cameron quickly looked up. "What is it?"

"I don't know her."

Everyone in the room looked at Angela.

"You don't know her?" asked Cameron gently.

Charlie shook his head.

Cameron sighed. "Angi, go get me Chase."

Angela left the room in sadness, shock, and despair as she went in search of Dr. Chase.


	6. Sorry, Charlie

**Sorry, Charlie**

House, Chase, and Foreman's pagers went of simultaneously. They met up in Charlie's ICU room.

"You're awake," said Chase relieved. He pulled out his penlight as House handed Foreman the file.

Foreman reviewed the file. It was definitely one of Chase's cases—a no brainer. Charlie was a perfectly healthy man. Charlie got in a car accident. Charlie got a head injury. Charlie got amnesia. Even Chase could figure that out. So why were they here?

Oh that's right. Cameron was in the corner of the room with Grace and Angela, waiting for any news that Chase could give them. Realizing that Foreman was probably confused about the circumstances, though, she went to talk to him.

"He's my brother-in-law," she whispered lightly.

Foreman nodded and reality hit him. Still, how could he and House help out any?

"Can you tell me your name?" Chase asked.

"Charlie Carter."

"Do you know the people in the corner?"

"I know Ally and Grace," said Charlie.

Chase nodded. "Charlie, you have retrograde amnesia."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that a traumatic event has caused you to forget part of your long term memory."

Charlie nodded in understanding. "Can you fix it?"

Chase sighed. "I'm going to start you on a drug called Amytal, but we can't be sure how effective it will be."

Charlie nodded and let Chase inject the medication through Charlie's IV. "So do you think my memory will come back?"

Chase shrugged. "We're hoping so," he said. "In trauma cases, it's really a matter of time. The Amytal is usually associated with emotional amnesia. It's a small sedative, so if anything, it'll help you relax. Hopefully though, it'll help your memory."

Charlie nodded again, not saying a word.

"One of use will be back to check in on you later," said Chase. "Let us know if anything changes, anything at all."

With that, the entire Diagnostic team left the room (including Cameron).

"I'm sorry about your brother-in-law," said Foreman quickly. "I'm sure he'll get better."

"You don't know that," said Cameron grimly. "If this were any other case, you'd probably be telling me that it was a 50-50 shot."

Foreman didn't respond, but Cameron's glib and blunt comment interested House.

"I'm going to go order an MRI," said Chase. He walked off towards the Nurse's Station, and Foreman followed him.

As soon as the two male ducklings had left the area, House pulled Cameron aside.

"So they live in Princeton?"

Cameron shook her head. "No, they live in New York."

House seemed confused.

"They were coming down to spend Grace's Spring Break with me," she said. "They knew I couldn't get off of work, so they thought they'd all come and stay with me for the week." Cameron started to tear up again. "We were going to go to the beach this weekend."

House glanced over Cameron's shoulder. No one was looking. He gently wiped the tears from Cameron's cheeks with his hand. "He'll be okay, you know."

Cameron nodded. "That's what we always say when we don't know what's really going to happen. We give them false hope because we have no other hope to give them."

House was shocked at the sudden harshness of Cameron's words. She was so obviously hurt deeply, and she was just lashing out. She was trying to make the world rational again, or at least that's what House would guess. He changed the subject in hopes that it would cheer Cameron up. "So did you know Ray moved to Princeton?"

Cameron seemed shocked at the news. "No… She moved to Princeton?"

House nodded. "Apparently she finally got a grant for research."

Cameron grinned. "Cuddy's benefactors came through!"

House smiled at Cameron's excitement. "I guess she's still working on her Morgellons research."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Does that mean Elizabeth is moving here too? What about Martha? Oh god, tell me Connor isn't getting a transfer."

House chuckled. "I don't know," he said. "I plan on finding out though."

Cameron smiled. She appreciated the change of subject. She appreciated the rationality.

&&&&&

House and Cameron walked into the research lab without knocking (okay, Cameron followed House in—House didn't knock). Whitner had left for the day in her speedy wheelchair, but Ray was still there.

Cameron smiled. "Ray! You're really here!"

Ray looked up from her computer to see who was calling her name. Sure enough, it was her cousin and that pretty little brunette of his. Ray didn't know her well enough to judge her (so she wouldn't), but from what Greg had told her… Cameron was perfect. "Dr. Cameron; it's good to see you again."

Cameron smiled and walked further into the rather empty lab. She would have described it as dark and disturbing (did all Houses think alike?). "So you're still working on the Morgellons research?"

"Slow but steady," sighed Ray. "At least now I have a decent lab and some more test subjects."

"So is Elizabeth Mattock moving up here then?" asked Cameron. "I mean, is she coming here as a test subject?"

Ray nodded. "She and her mother moved up just last weekend," she said. "They'll be coming in weekly. Elizabeth gets her own room in the Witherspoon Wing as an in-patient every weekend. Two days of research, and she gets to go home."

"Well it sure sounds better than quarantine," said Cameron.

Ray chuckled. "I would have to agree with you, Dr. Cameron."

"Please, call me Allison."

Ray smiled. "So what are you two still doing here?" she asked. "I would have thought Greg would either have you in bed or eating with him at some pizzeria by now."

Cameron smirked. "We had a late lunch, and we were…"

"We were finishing up with a patient," interrupted House. "One last check-up and we'll be heading off to dinner."

Ray nodded. "I'll let you get to your patient then," she said. "I'll see you around, Greg… Allison."

House and Cameron said their goodbyes as they left the PPTH research lab. House's plan was intended to help Grace (and still would), but as luck would have it, his plan seemed to be helping Cameron as well.

&&&&&

All three ducklings and their misanthropic leader met up again in the ICU to discuss the MRI's findings.

"There's definitely trauma," sighed Chase. "I doubt the Amytal will do anything for him."

Cameron seemed crushed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to be a part of these meetings.

"We'll keep an eye on him," said Foreman. "You guys can… head home."

House and Cameron nodded their thanks.

&&&&&

Cameron decided that she wanted to say goodbye to Angi and Gracie once more before she and House headed out for the night. She slid the glass door open.

"Angi, we're—." Cameron was cut off by the sound of Charlie's stat monitor.

Cameron was in shock, so House called the code. "Cor 0!"

Chase and Foreman ran into the room with a cor crew in tow. Cameron and House backed out of the way while the doctors did their jobs.


	7. Secrets

**Secrets**

Cameron, Angela, House, and Grace sat in the waiting room shortly after Charlie had been stabilized. Chase and Foreman were at the Nurse's Station scheduling another MRI, a CT, blood tests, and a toxin screen. It was Chase's patient, but he agreed with House when he was told to cover the basics.

Angela sighed. "What could have caused this?"

House shrugged. "We'll know more after the tests are done."

It was nearing 9:00, and Grace's eyelids were beginning to droop as she leaned against her Aunt Ally.

"Maybe we should be heading home," said Cameron. "I can at least take Grace back to my place if you prefer to stay here with Charlie."

Angela thought for a moment as a tear slid down her cheek. "He doesn't remember me anyways."

House watched as the Cameron, Angela, and Grace got up to leave.

"I'm going to head home too," said House.

They all went to say goodbye to Charlie one last time before they left though, just to make sure he was okay.

&&&&&

Charlie was awake when his visitors walked in. That was a good sign. Hopefully Foreman and Chase would be able to figure out what had caused his cardiac arrest, though.

"Hi, Charlie," said Cameron. "We're going to go home now."

"Are you okay?" asked Angela. "Do you need anything before we leave?"

Grace walked over to her father's bedside and gave him a quick kiss. Cameron and House were getting ready to leave. Angela stood behind Grace, frightened. Charlie watched the whole scene before him in confusion and hurt.

"Could you hand me my computer?"

"Your computer?" asked Angela. "Charlie, I know you love to work, but now is not the right time. You need to get better first."

"Please?" Charlie begged. "I have a lot of things to catch up on."

Angela and Grace looked at House and Cameron to see whether or not it would be okay. They shrugged.

"Just make sure to tell Dr. Chase if your head starts hurting," said Cameron.

Charlie nodded. "I will, Ally."

With that, House nodded his agreement and farewell to Charlie. He led Cameron out of the room with his hands on her shoulders.

Angela rummaged through her husband's belongings and finally pulled out a laptop case and handed it to her husband. "The doctors will be in soon to run more tests."

Charlie simply nodded.

"I'm going to take Gracie with me to Ally's place tonight."

He nodded again.

"Goodbye, Daddy," said Grace.

"Goodbye, Sweetheart," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sadly, Angela directed her daughter towards the door and followed closely behind.

&&&&&

Cameron pulled a pillow and several blankets out of her storage closet and placed them on the couch. She had a spare bedroom that Angela would be sleeping in, but Grace would have to sleep on the couch.

"Will this be enough blankets for you, Gracie?" she asked.

Grace nodded and took the blankets from her aunt. Her mother was currently fixing up her own bed.

"Is my daddy going to be alright, Aunt Ally?"

Cameron didn't know what to say. "We're doing our best to help him," she stumbled.

Grace stared down at her pillow. "Will he ever remember Mommy again?"

"I hope so."

Just then, Angela waked into the room in her pajamas. She gave her daughter a nice kiss on the cheek and told her goodnight. "Say goodnight, Gracie," she said.

Grace looked up at her Aunt Allison and smiled. "Goodnight Gracie," she quipped.

Allison and Angela both chuckled. Grace loved to play that little joke on them.

&&&&&

House limped down the hallways of PPTH, not sure of what to do or where to go. He didn't feel like going home because it would only feel empty without Allison there. He didn't want to stay at the hospital because it only meant work. He finally found a happy median, though: Wilson's office.

He tried the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. House walked inside and sat across from his friend's desk. Wilson was currently munching on some potato chips while doing paper work in the dark office.

"Why was your door locked?" asked House.

Wilson was confused. "It… wasn't locked," he said. "I take it that's how you got in here, without a warning, that is."

House studied his friend closely. "It isn't locked now, but it was locked earlier today."

Wilson blushed. "Leave it alone, House."

House's eyebrows rose. To say that he was interested would be an understatement.

Wilson noticed his friend's curiosity and thought it would be best to change the subject before House discovered his secret. "So how was the trip?"

"Oh you know," said House. "The usual."

"The usual? There is no 'usual' with you," said Wilson. "What happened? Anything interesting?"

House debated whether or not to tell Wilson about Ray, or Cameron for that matter. He finally decided to admit to the former, but not the latter, because Wilson obviously had a secret he was keeping from him. House should do the same. Plus, if he told Wilson about Ray, maybe Wilson would decide to open up to him about whatever was going on. "Yeah," he said. "I guess you could say it was an interesting trip."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well," he started. "For starters, we ran out of gas--."

"You mean _you_ forgot to get gas."

"Whatever. We ran out of gas, so Foreman and Chase hiked up the road to get more. They eventually hitched a ride with some hick and wound up God knows where. Cameron and I finally got help from AAA in the morning, so we picked Foreman and Chase up on the side of the road."

Wilson was shocked. He didn't know whether or not to believe House.

"And then," sighed House. "There was the part where Chase accidentally took the wrong highway and we almost wound up in the wrong state."

Wilson's jaw dropped. "You let _Chase_ drive?"

House snickered. "And when we finally got to Louisiana, I bumped into an old friend of mine."

"You have friends?"

House stuck his tongue out. "Okay, so she's not a friend," he admitted. "She's my cousin."

"You have a cousin?"

"Yes," said House. "Believe it or not, Wilson, I am human; I do have a family."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "So what did she say?"

House shrugged. "She gave us a hand in the case," he said. "And… she kinda just moved to Princeton."

"What?!"

"She got a research grant at PPTH."

Wilson put two and two together. "Your cousin is Grant?! Larayn Grant?!"

House rolled his eyes. "She hates being called Larayn. She goes by Ray."

Wilson was in complete shock now. "Well, I think I'm going to have to pay this Ray person a visit tomorrow."

"No, you don't."

Wilson smirked. "Anyone who has childhood stories about Gregory House _has_ to be interesting."


	8. Only Time Can Tell

**Only Time Can Tell**

Angela and Grace woke up the next morning to find that Allison had already left. Her bed was made up and there was a note on the refrigerator.

_Angi & Grace,_

_Sorry I had to leave early. I had to make a quick errand before work. Milk's in the fridge and there's cereal in the cabinet. Help yourself to anything you want!_

_Love you both,_

_Ally_

Angela and Grace rummaged around the kitchen before finally deciding it was best to go to IHOP.

&&&&&

Cameron knocked on the door to House's apartment. She knew he was a deep sleeper, but hopefully he would be able to hear her. She continued to knock persistently. There was no answer. She finally grabbed the key from the top of his door and used it to get in. She made her way to the bedroom, where House was still laying.

"What are you doing here?" he muttered. "It's so early…."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It's 8:00."

House didn't open his eyes.

"I brought you breakfast," said Cameron. "Last time I was here, I couldn't find anything but soup and peanut butter."

House smirked. He rolled to the other side of the bed. It wasn't a very subtle invite, but Cameron accepted nonetheless.

"We have to be at work soon," she sighed. She gave him a quick kiss.

House pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Cameron broke it only to speak.

"What about breakfast?" she giggled before returning to the kiss.

"I'm enjoying my breakfast," House joked. "Thank you so much for bringing it."

Cameron chuckled. She let House have his morning fun. Coffee and bagels could wait.

&&&&&

After morning fun had been had in bed and in the shower (even though Cameron had already had a shower, House felt that she needed a second one; so she joined him), the two finally sat down to their now cold coffee and bagels.

"Why would you bring cold coffee?" gagged House. He took a bite from his bagel.

"It wasn't cold when I brought it."

House rolled his eyes, and Cameron searched the kitchen for coffee beans. Nothing.

"Don't you even have coffee?" she asked. She found two bottles of scotch, some water in the fridge, a carton of milk that was… five weeks expired (she threw _that_ out), but there was no coffee. House, of all people, had on coffee.

House shrugged. "I'm not good at making coffee," he said. "I usually go to work and just drink yours."

Cameron smirked. "Well, we'll have to get you some coffee."

House agreed.

&&&&&

It was nearly 10:00 when House and Cameron finally made it to PPTH. Cameron wanted to go straight to the ICU, and since they didn't have a case, House followed her.

"Any news?" asked Cameron.

"Chase has the test results," said Foreman. "Why are you guys here so late."

House and Cameron looked at each other, but neither responded to Foreman's question. Instead, they walked towards the waiting room and took a seat across from Angela and Grace.

After Foreman had found Chase, the two delivered their results.

"Good news," said Chase. "The MRI and CT were clean. Blood shows no abnormalities and toxin screen was clean as well."

"That's good news?" asked Angi. "You still don't know what caused his cardiac arrest."

House took the test results from Chase and read over them. "Sure we do."

Everyone looked at House.

"You said you put him on Amytal, right Chase?"

Chase nodded. "But we took him off after the cardiac arrest."

House nodded. "Aside from the fact that he probably had coffee yesterday," he started. "Who can tell me what on this tox-screen worries me?" He held up the piece of paper for the whole group to see. It was Cameron who was the first to respond.

"Morphine, for the head injury," she said. She turned to Chase. "You put him on Amytal while he was on morphine?!"

Chase didn't know what to say. How could he have made that mistake? Amytal plus morphine equals cardiac arrest. He was an intensivist; he should have realized. Could the fact that this was Cameron's brother-in-law made it harder for him to think? "I… Cameron, I don't know what to say," he stuttered in anguish and embarrassment. "Cameron, I'm so sorry."

Cameron looked down at the paper. "He'll be okay, Angi," she finally said. "If he's stable now, we can keep him that way."

"What about the amnesia?" she asked.

House saved Cameron the grief of having to answer the question. "Only time will tell."

Grace and Angela looked at each other for comfort and hope, but neither saw it in the other's eyes.

&&&&&

It was the scatter of the ducklings after they got word of Charlie. Embarrassed, Chase had run and seek refuge in the Clinic (hopefully House wouldn't have the spine to find him there). Foreman had gone to help out in the ER because he couldn't look Angi or Grace in the eye. Cameron ran up to the Diagnostics Office in a fury. House followed her there.

"Cameron?" he mumbled. "Allison, are you okay?"

"How could he make that mistake?" she asked.

"He's human, too, you know."

"He could have killed Charlie."

House nodded. Cameron spoke the truth; she always did. Hearing the words drip from her mouth so angrily and bluntly hurt him though. She was obviously both scared and frustrated. "But Charlie didn't die."

Cameron nodded. "What if he had?"

Now that was the golden question.

&&&&&

Grace and Angela remained in the waiting room, keeping each other company. They weren't sure whether or not to go sit with Charlie, but they did know that they wouldn't leave. They would stay there just in case.

"Is Aunt Ally mad?" asked Grace.

Angela nodded. "I think so."

"Are you mad?"

Angela looked at her daughter. "A little."

"Why are you mad, Mommy?"

"He could have died," said Angi a bit too bluntly. "Your father could have died because of a mistake."

Grace started to tear up at her mother's words.

&&&&&

After a quick visit with Ray, House decided that now was indeed the perfect time to initiate his plan. He walked down to the ICU alone. Cameron was still in House's office taking her anger out on a game of sudoku.

House limped up to Angela and Grace. A silence had grown between the two ever since Angi had lashed out unexpectedly. House noticed it.

"Hey," said House.

Angela and Grace both gave him a nod, but no spoken greetings.

House could feel the tension. "Are you bored, Grace?"

Grace thought for a moment before nodding.

House stepped aside; it was his invite for Grace to follow him.

Grace understood House's silent invite and got up. She followed him down the hall of the ICU. What he had in store for her, only time would tell.


	9. Curiosity

**Curiosity**

Cameron had finally composed herself around noon, and it was good timing too because she was getting hungry. She noticed that House was no longer in his office. She decided to check the Clinic. He wasn't there (why did she even bother looking?). Her stomach grumbled. She decided that she could survive one lunch without House, so she went down to the ICU to fetch her sister and niece; they could go eat with her. Much to her surprise, only Angela was there, though.

"Where's Gracie?"

"House took her," said Angela.

Cameron was shocked. "Where did he take her?"

Angela shrugged. "I have no idea, but they've been gone for about an hour."

Cameron was interested now.

"Where do you think he could have taken her?" asked Angi.

Cameron shrugged. "I'm sure they're fine; you wanna go grab some lunch with me?"

Her sister's response alarmed Angi slightly, but she quickly calmed down and followed her sister to the hospital's cafeteria.

&&&&&

House sat in Room 221, an outpatient room in the Witherspoon Wing, with Grace and two other people. Elizabeth Mattock was in her hospital bed while Martha, her mother, was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair in the corner (House had taken the comfy one).

Elizabeth and Grace exchanged stories about Cameron and House, laughing all the while. Elizabeth told Grace about how House and his team had helped her, and Grace told Elizabeth about the long road trip (according to House) that they had taken to Louisiana. Both stories interested the children, but the latter one made Elizabeth laugh.

House soon became bored with them, so he pulled out his PSP and began to play video games as Martha flipped on the television. The children didn't notice because they were too busy chatting away about their friends and their hobbies. It pleased House how well his plan was unfolding. Not only was Grace in higher spirits, but he had a chance to eavesdrop on the conversation. He was learning more and more about the little girl's lifestyle by the second.

House discovered that Grace played lacrosse and was just learning to play the guitar. She had tried the piano, but didn't like it quite as much as the guitar. Her favorite subjects were math and science (it shocked House how similar the two of them were). Her best friend's name was Anna. Blah, blah, blah. The conversation began to bore House as less important chatter began to spill from the children's mouths. That is, until he heard something that interested him more than anything else he'd heard so far.

&&&&&

Ally and Angi had finished off a decent lunch and were pondering places that House could have taken Gracie. They checked Pediatrics and Oncology (why, they have no clue). They checked the Daycare Center. They checked Wilson's, House's, and Cuddy's offices. The two were no where to be found. A quick peek in the parking lot, though, told them that House was still at the hospital (or at least his bike was). Finally giving up and deciding that House would return Grace to her mother when the time was right, Cameron decided to introduce her sister to Ray.

Cameron walked into the research lab, uninvited as usual, to find only Whitner. "Hey Whitner," she said. "Have you seen Ray?"

"You mean Grant?"

Cameron smirked. "Yeah."

"She's with her patient I think."

"Do you know what room her patient's in?"

"Um… no," said Whitner. Why should Cameron be so urgent to see Grant anyways? "I think she's in the Witherspoon Wing, though."

Cameron nodded and said her goodbyes as she led her sister out of the research lab.

&&&&&

Ray was stunned when she entered her patient's room to discover that her cousin and some random child were in there as well.

"Um… hi, Greg," said Ray. "Whatcha doin' here?"

House shrugged. "We just came to hang out."

"Of course you did," said Ray incredulously. "I don't believe we've met." Ray walked over to Grace and greeted her.

"I'm Grace," said the girl.

"I'm Dr. Grant," said Ray, still confused as to why this child and her cousin were in Elizabeth's room.

"She's Cameron's niece," clarified House. "She was getting bored, so I thought we'd drop by and say hello."

"Right..." said Ray. There had to be more to this story.

&&&&&

Angi and Ally walked down the halls towards the Witherspoon Wing in pursuit of Ray. Little did they know that they would also find what they'd been looking for all day.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cameron in shock. "We've been looking for you two everywhere!"

"Hi, Mommy!" said Grace quickly with a grin plastered on her face.

Angi smiled. "Hi sweetheart," she cooed. "Have you been here all this time?"

Grace nodded. "This is my new friend, Lizzie."

Angi smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Lizzie."

Elizabeth smiled and welcomed her new friend's mother.

House, on the other hand, was eager to leave now that Grace had proper supervision. "Can I talk to you?" he muttered to Cameron.

Cameron nodded in curiosity as House took her arm and led her out of the room.

&&&&&

House had to know if what Grace had said earlier was true, and he knew asking Angi wouldn't be the right thing to do, so he decided to confront Cameron about it.

"Is Grace really Charlie's daughter?"

Cameron shushed him. "Be quiet, Grace doesn't know about that."

House smirked. So it was true. "Yeah, she knows."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "She knows?"

House nodded. "Whose kid is she?"

Cameron tilted her neck in frustration. House really did need to learn to control his curiosity. "You set this little play date up just so you could eavesdrop, didn't you?"

House didn't respond, but his reluctance was enough for Cameron.

"Angi was divorced before she met Charlie," she said. "She was also pregnant. No one ever told Grace because we didn't think it mattered. Charlie's been the perfect dad for her even though she isn't his own, so why should she have to know?"

House shrugged. "She's a bright kid."

"How did she find out?"

House shrugged again. "It's kind of obvious considering she has reddish brown hair, your sister has brown hair, and Charlie has black hair. And then there are the eyes--."

"I get your point," sighed Cameron. "So she knows?"

House nodded.

Cameron was in awe. "I never doubted she was a smart kid."

&&&&&

House, Cameron, Angi, and Grace all decided to bring Charlie some take-out for dinner. Angi felt bad for not spending the day with him, and Grace felt just as much remorse. Charlie, on the other hand, didn't seem too bothered by their absence. He had been too busy catching up on work on his laptop anyways.

"Daddy!" squealed the little girl. She ran to her father's bedside and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Sweetie," he smiled. "How was your day?"

Grace proceeded to tell her father all about House and Elizabeth. Everything seemed to completely fascinate Charlie.

House quickly came to the conclusion that maybe Cameron and Angela hadn't made a mistake in hiding Grace's paternity.


	10. You've Got Mail

**You've Got Mail**

It was a beautiful Monday morning, which was rare because Monday mornings usually aren't beautiful. Monday mornings are normally just-one-more-vicodin mornings. This, however, was not the case on this particular morning for several reasons. First of all, there was the fact that House was waking up next to the drop-dead gorgeous Allison Cameron. Not to mention she had finally slept in (House had turned his alarm clock off for that very purpose) and the rays of sunlight were starting to enter his bedroom. Never in his life had House ever experienced such a lovely Monday morning. Of course, Cameron could make it a little better by indulging to House's playful wants. And indulge she did.

&&&&&

House and Cameron entered PPTH that morning at nearly 11:00. Needless to say, Cuddy was not pleased at all. She was especially surprised to find that for the very first time while working at PPTH, Dr. Cameron was late for work.

"Where in the world have you two been?" asked Cuddy in all her fury.

House was about to say something witty, but Cameron saved him the trouble.

"House's car broke down," said Cameron. "I had to pick him up on my way to work."

Cuddy accepted this as a valid answer and moved on, but not before demanding that the two of them head down to the Clinic as soon as possible.

Cameron decided to check on her brother-in-law first, though, before going to the Clinic. House, well, House had no intentions of going to the Clinic at all anyways, so he just went up to his office.

&&&&&

Cameron walked into Charlie's room to find that Angi and Gracie were already in there as well. Gracie was playing some sort of pinball game on Charlie's laptop, while Angi was busily talking on her cell phone. Judging by the one end of the conversation she could hear, Cameron assumed it was with her editor (who didn't sound pleased that Angi may have to postpone the book tour). Angi hung up the phone as soon as she saw Cameron enter the room.

"Aunt Ally!" shouted Grace. "Do you want to play pinball with me?"

Cameron laughed. "No thanks, but I think Elizabeth is going to be here for the rest of the day if you'd like to play with her," she said. "She leaves tomorrow I believe."

"Lizzie's leaving?!"

"Just for the week," said Cameron calmly. "She'll be back next weekend."

Grace sighed and decided that it would be best to make the most of her time with Lizzie. So, she closed the laptop and walked off towards the Witherspoon Wing.

"Maybe I should go watch her," said Angi as her daughter trotted off.

"Don't worry," said Cameron. "We have nurses and doctors all over this hospital; nothing will happen."

Angi nodded in acceptance.

&&&&&

House entered his office to find that it was empty. Cameron was probably still in the ICU, and the boys were probably in the Clinic or helping out another department. It didn't really matter to him where they were, as long as they didn't bother him. House glanced at the stack of unopened mail. Cameron hadn't been able to do her clerical duties the last few days because of Charlie's accident. He opened up his email inbox, and there was even more mail than the large stack on his desk. House decided to give Cameron a break for once and read his own mail.

_Dr. House:_

_As Head of the Board of Education in –_

Trash.

_Dear Dr. House,_

_My name is Tina Marley, and I was wondering if you would guest speak at—_

Trash. This mail sorting thing wasn't as hard as Cameron made it out to be. After all of his mail had been read and trashed, House moved onto email.

Well, the most interesting mail that House received was from the local electronics store. His latest video game order had just come in the mail, and he needed to pick it up.

&&&&&

Cameron decided it would be best to speak with Angi outside of Charlie's room. Something didn't seem right in her sister's mood today.

"Are you okay?" asked Cameron.

Angela sighed. "My editor doesn't want to postpone the trip."

Cameron thought for a moment. "Well, how long is it?"

"The trip?" she asked.

Cameron nodded.

"Ally, the trip is probably going to take at least 2-4 weeks," she said. "There's no way I can leave Gracie with Charlie when he's like this. I mean, he does remember her, but there still obviously something wrong with his brain."

Cameron nodded. "The hospital won't discharge him yet anyways," she agreed. "When do you have to leave?"

"Why?" All of her sister's questions were beginning to make Angela curious.

"Well," she said, "What if I watched Gracie until you got back?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that. School starts again next week, which is when I have to leave. Gracie can't afford to miss that much school and you can't afford to miss that much work."

Cameron agreed with her sister. It was quite the dilemma.

"I'm just going to have to cancel the trip," concluded Angi. "There's no other solution."

"No, Angi, don't do that," said her sister. "You've worked so hard on this book. Just give Charlie more time. Maybe something will come back to him. Maybe he'll get better. You'll see."

Angela nodded. She was willing to wait, but not for long. "If he doesn't get better by this weekend, I'm going to have to call my editor."

Cameron nodded in agreement. There must be something she could do to help.

&&&&&

House had finished off reading all of his mail and was debating what to do with his time leftover. There was no chance in hell he'd be caught doing Clinic duty. After giving the matter much thought, House finally decided that he would sort Cameron's mail for a change. Hopefully she would thank him and not get all pissy by the fact that it was a total invasion of privacy (the main reason House was doing it in the first place).

_Dr. Cameron:_

_We would like to thank you for your recent donation to—_

Boring.

_Dear Dr. Cameron,_

_We would like to inform you that your subscription to People Magazine is—_

Boring! None of Cameron's mail seemed to interest House the slightest, so he finally moved on to email. It took him some time, but he finally cracked her password (cute8cane).

After reading some of the dumbest emails he'd ever seen from old college buddies and from high school friends, House finally came upon something that really interested him.

_Dearest Ally,_

_I miss you dearly. I'm sitting here with Princess, just thinking of you. It's been so long since you were with us. I wish you could get off of work sometime soon and come home. We both miss you so much. I hope you are having a nice time, though, and I can't wait to hear back from you. Good luck in Boston, Ally._

_I love you, Sweetie._

House was in complete shock. The email wasn't even signed. Who was Princess? And who was the letter from? Cameron wouldn't be cheating on him, would she? No, not after chasing him for so long. But what other options did he have? It didn't make sense. None of it made sense at all. He pondered whether or not to tell Cameron about what he'd found.

&&&&&

It was nearly 8:00pm when House finally decided to confront Cameron about the mail. He figured she'd either be in the Clinic, or she'd be with Charlie and the gang. He headed to the ICU first because… well, he just wasn't in the mood to go to the Clinic right now. Luckily, he wouldn't have to. Cameron was sitting in the waiting room of the ICU drinking a coffee.

"Hey," she said smiling up at him.

House gave her a nod. "Can we talk?"

Cameron nodded as Angela and Gracie came walking towards them. They were headed towards Charlie's room, and Cameron went with them. House followed suite.

Grace put her father's laptop down on his bedside table and gave her father a big hug and kiss.

"Hey Princess," he smiled. "Did you have fun with your new friend today?"

Grace nodded. "We played Pinball and Solitaire!"

"That's sounds like a lot of fun," said Charlie. He and Grace went on to talk about everything Grace and Elizabeth had done that day. House, Angi, and Cameron all stood in the corner. Charlie barely seemed to notice anyone but Grace.

Finally, at around 9:00, Cameron decided that she should probably be heading home with Grace and Angela. Then it hit her; she'd never had a chance to talk with House.

"Greg?"

"What?" he asked, almost mesmerized by the sight of Grace and Charlie.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?"

House thought for a moment. "Never mind."

Cameron was confused but accepted his answer. "You ready to go home, Gracie?"

Grace gave her father one more hug before skipping off towards her aunt and mother. Charlie watched as Angela gave Grace her coat and as House gave Cameron a kiss goodbye.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this seems weird now, but let the plot play out. It won't seem as insane once I'm done with the next few chapters.


	11. Troubles With the Wife?

**Troubles With the Wife?**

House had a good idea what was going on, but he wasn't sure how to test his hypothesis at the moment. His goodbye kiss to Cameron last night probably helped, but he'd need more. He opened up his emails. Bingo.

Inside his email inbox, there were multiple threatening letters. They came from the same email address that had sent Cameron her love letter as well.

A few more tests and House could present his argument.

He got up from his chair and limped over to the door that adjoined his office with the Conference Room. He heard a voice on the other side. It sounded British… Ah, yes, it was Chase. Was he here already?

_Chase: I miss you to, Carly._

Carly? Who the heck was Carly? Wasn't Chase dating that blonde nurse from Louisiana? House made a mental note to investigate later. He quickly opened the door, making Chase jump and roll his eyes at his boss' childishness.

Chase: I've got to go; my boss just got here.

Chase waits for a second

Chase: I love you too, Carly. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

Line Goes Dead

House was interested now. "Your girlfriend?"

"I told you," said Chase. "I'm seeing Katie."

"Who's Katie?"

"That nurse from Louisiana…."

"Long distance relationships never work out," House quipped.

Chase shrugged his shoulders and left the Conference Room. He didn't seem too bothered by House's words. What was he hiding?

House shook the thought from his mind (for now) and glanced around the whole Diagnostics Department. It was completely empty. Perfect!

He quickly slid behind Cameron's desk and typed in her password. It wasn't long before he had access to her email inbox once more. Just as he had predicted, there were several more love letters, all from the same address. House was about to turn off the laptop when the Conference Room door opened.

"House?"

House looked up. It was Cameron. "Good morning."

Cameron nodded her greetings to House. "What… are you doing on my laptop?"

House turned the laptop around. "Check this out."

Cameron was a little frustrated, but she did as she was told. On the screen was her email inbox. "You were reading my emails?!"

House shrugged. "I had to confirm something."

"Confirm what exactly?" The anger in her voice was growing by the second. House had better explain fast.

Instead of answering her question, House limped into his own office. Cameron followed him, of course, because she wanted to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" she asked.

House opened his inbox and sat to the side so Cameron could read the letters he'd received over night.

"Oh my god," she muttered. "House…"

"Now come here," he said. He limped back to her laptop and pointed out her numerous love letters.

"House," she whispered in shock. "I swear I don't know who these are from."

House nodded. "Sure you do."

Cameron looked insulted. "What?"

House knew he'd better explain fast or he'd be one immunologist less.

"Delusional disorders," he started, "Can be explained by head trauma. In this case, trauma led to amnesia, which led to erotomanic delusions, which led to—."

"Jealousy delusions," finished Cameron. "Are you saying Charlie wrote these?"

House shrugged. "All I know is… your brother-in-law doesn't remember his wife, but he remembers you."

Cameron pushed for him to continue. That didn't seem like enough evidence.

"And," continued House, "You started getting these letters yesterday, whereas I got these threats overnight."

Cameron still looked slightly confused. "What does the timing have to do with anything?"

"He saw me kiss you last night," said House. "He thinks you're his wife."

"That's ridiculous," said Cameron. "He knows I'm his sister-in-law."

"Does he?" asked House rhetorically. "You've been helping out with Grace more and more since his hospitalization, and he doesn't even recognize his own wife."

"But he recognizes me," argued Cameron. "It means he remembers me. He wouldn't remember my name and not who I was to him."

"Unless he already suspected you were married."

Cameron thought about the possibility. "How do we find out?"

&&&&&

Cameron followed House down to the ICU. Angela and Grace were in their usual waiting room seats.

"Aunt Ally!" shouted Grace with a grin.

Cameron smiled. "We have to talk with your daddy," she said. "I'll be back in a second, okay?"

Grace frowned slightly but accepted her aunt's answer. She returned to her seat next to her mother as House and Cameron entered Charlie's room.

&&&&&

Right as House and Cameron entered the room, Charlie seemed to stiffen. He clutched his bed sheets and crossed his arms.

"Charlie?" asked Cameron.

Charlie looked at her, but didn't respond.

"Charlie, do you know who I am?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. "You're Allison."

Cameron looked at House. She didn't know what to do next.

"What's her last name?" asked House.

Charlie didn't even think before answering. "Carter…"

House and Cameron glanced at each other.

"Charlie, my last name is Cameron," she said.

Charlie shook his head. "You're my wife," he said. "Your last name's Carter."

Cameron was worried, but House seemed almost satisfied. He was right.

At that moment, Angela entered the room with Grace in tow. "What's going on?" asked Angi.

House and Cameron looked at each other.

Cameron returned her attention to Charlie, though. "Charlie, I'm your sister-in-law, Allison."

Angela looked at House expectantly. "He doesn't remember Ally anymore?"

"I remember her just fine," said Charlie defensively.

"No you don't," said Cameron firmly. "Charlie, the only way you're going to get better is if you can admit that I'm your sister-in-law."

"What's she talking about?" asked Angi. "What's going on?"

"Your husband has erotomanic delusional disorder," said House. "It was caused by the trauma."

Angi clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. "What… What does that mean?"

Cameron turned and looked at her sister. "He thinks I'm his wife."


	12. Discharging Dilemmas

**Discharging Dilemmas**

House paged his team, and they all met up back in the good old Diagnostics Conference Room. All three ducklings found a seat at the glass table, and House eventually decided to join them.

"So what do we do?" Chase was the first to speak, considering it was _his_ patient after all.

House thought for a moment. He stood up and began to write on the white board.

**Head Trauma – Amnesia – Erotomanic Delusions – Jealousy Delusions**

Writing things down always helped him to think, hence the white board.

"We could keep him in the ICU and monitor his progress," said Foreman.

Cameron remained silent. The news that her brother-in-law was currently experiencing delusions was still coming as a shock to her.

"I don't know," said Chase. "He might be better off in Psych considering the delusions."

House appeared to be ignoring them all, but he obviously wasn't. "It takes one month of consistent delusions to confirm a disorder," he said.

Cameron perked up. "No," she said quickly. "We can't keep him here for a month."

"Cameron," said Foreman. "We can't just let him go home in his condition."

"Plenty of delusional patients aren't locked up in psych wards," she said.

"No," retorted Chase. "They're stuck at home downing meds. Besides, he'd still have to see a shrink anyways."

Cameron took this into consideration. "Angi really wants to go on this book tour."

Foreman and Chase hadn't been filled in on this yet. "What tour?" Chase asked.

"Her sister wrote a book," said House. "The tour is supposed to be next week."

Realization hit Foreman and Chase.

"Cameron, we can't let him go home and take care of a minor in his current mental state," said Foreman reluctantly.

"Then let's do something about his mental state," quipped Cameron almost rudely. Everyone in the room could tell she was in distress.

House had gone back to staring at the white board, so Cameron got up and left without asking for permission first.

&&&&&

Grace was munching on some potato chips while she read a book. Her mother, on the other hand, wasn't as resigned. She was staring through the glass window of her husband's room, wondering what to do next.

Cameron approached her sister and glanced into her brother-in-law's room.

"How can he recognize you and not me?" asked Angi. The hurt was evident in her voice.

Cameron went straight into doctor mode, hoping that it would help. "When the brain is injured it doesn't just pick and choose what means the most to that person," she said. "It's all random."

Angi shook her head in disbelief at the reality. "He wanted to come down in a separate car," she said. "He had to leave work late, and he told me and Gracie to head down without him."

Cameron watched her sister. Where was she going with this?

"If we'd have just told him to forget work for once in his life," she sighed. "If we'd just made him come with us the first time, then he'd be fine. He wouldn't have gotten in that car accident, and his head would be fine. He'd remember me." The tears were threatening to fall again.

Cameron shook her head as her heart ached for Angela. "Angi," she sighed. "Delusional disorders are genetic. They usually occur in a person's middle age, but they _can _be onset by head trauma. This would have happened with or without the accident."

Angela looked at her sister. "So you're saying it was fate that he doesn't remember his wife?"

Cameron sighed. "Angi, you know that's not what I'm saying."

Angela shook her head. "It's genetic? So does that mean Gracie—?"

"Gracie should be fine," said Cameron. "Delusional disorders affect less than 1 of the US population. Just because it's genetic doesn't mean she'll get it."

Angi nodded. "So where do we go from here?"

That's when Cameron became speechless.

&&&&&

House assumed that Cameron was going to the ICU to talk to her sister. He also assumed that Angi would eventually ask Cameron what they were going to do with Charlie. This, he knew, was a question that Cameron wasn't prepared to answer. So, he limped down to the ICU soon after Cameron had stormed out of the Conference Room. Hopefully he could answer Angela's question instead of Cameron having to do so.

Cameron turned around when she heard the sound of a tapping cane. "Did you guys come to a decision?"

House shook his head, and Cameron seemed upset. He led the two women over to the waiting room chairs where they could discuss their options.

"Well," started House. "The diagnosis for delusional disorders is supposed to take one month."

Cameron cast him a glance, and he proceeded to make his point.

"But," he continued, "I'm not really one for waiting. The treatment includes medications and psychiatric therapy."

"What kinds of medications?" Angela asked.

"Depends," said House. "We can review his file, but it's usually antidepressants or antipsychotic drugs."

"What about the amnesia?"

"There's nothing we can do about that," said House. "And that leaves us to make the decision about discharging him or moving him up to the psych ward."

Angi seemed to be caught up in the moment. She didn't know what to do either.

"Maybe," started House. "Maybe if he could see his home again, or his office, he might remember some of it."

Angela shrugged. "What does it matter?" she asked bitterly. "I'm the only one he can't remember."

"Then maybe you should be the one to show him the house and his office," suggested Cameron. "Do it during a time when no one else is there. He might remember his connection to you as well."

Angela thought about it. "What about Gracie?"

"She doesn't have school until next week," said Cameron. "She can stay with me until then. I'm sure we'll have a great time. You and Charlie need to work things out."

Angela stared down at the floor, taking everything into consideration. "Alright," she finally agreed. "But if this doesn't work, I'm having him admitted. And that means no book tour."

House and Cameron nodded. It was a fair deal.

&&&&&

House went to get a nurse to prepare for Charlie's discharge while Angela informed Charlie of the situation. Meanwhile, Cameron was speaking with Grace about the news.

"So I get to stay with you for the rest of the week?" asked Grace.

Cameron nodded and gave her niece a warm smile that was meant to cheer both of them up.

"And Mommy and Daddy are going back to New York?"

Cameron nodded again.

"Can we still go to the beach, Aunt Ally?"

Cameron giggled, but nodded at Grace.

"Can Dr. House come with us?"

Cameron laughed again. "I'm not sure," she said. "We can try to talk him into it."

"Talk him into what?" House had appeared out of nowhere (he was good at that) and was standing right behind Cameron.

"Oh… nothing," smirked Cameron. With that, she grabbed Grace's things, and House walked with them to the parking lot.


	13. Playtime

**Playtime**

It was Wednesday afternoon when Cameron drove Angi and Charlie to the airport. They had 4 days to spark Charlie's memory, and they weren't going to waste any of it driving.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Ally," said Angela. "We really appreciate it."

Charlie didn't say anything about the matter. He was still unsure about this whole trip to New York. "Will we be back before you leave for Boston, Ally?"

Cameron sighed. "Charlie, Angi's going to Boston, not me."

Charlie seemed offended and confused at the same time.

Cameron realized this would be the only way to make it work. "Charlie," she said. "I know you don't remember her now, but Angela is your wife. You have to trust her; she's going to help you get your memory back."

Charlie looked into Cameron's eyes and realized that she was telling the truth. He gave her a nod before handing the attendant his plane ticket. Angi thanked Cameron once more before doing the same. They said their final goodbyes to Cameron before boarding the airplane.

&&&&&

Meanwhile, House had played chauffer to Grace all afternoon. He had convinced Cameron that it would be better for her and Grace to stay at his place for the remainder of the week instead of her own. He mentioned something about Grace being able to play video games, guitar, and piano while she was bored, but Cameron couldn't really remember. All she knew was the real reason House had insisted upon the arrangement was because he didn't want to spend the next 4 days in an empty apartment. He just wouldn't admit it. So, while Cameron took Grace's parents to the airport, he got the job of taking the kid to Cameron's place to collect her things.

"God, got enough things?" he joked as Grace struggled to pick up her heavy bag.

"I wanted to make sure I have everything," she said. "Mom and Dad said we might have a calm weekend in the apartment, so I made sure to bring lots to do."

House observed the overly stuffed bag. "No kidding," he quipped. "Well, I have a piano, some guitars, and video games at my place if you want."

Grace smiled. His place sounded like more fun than her Aunt Ally's. "Thanks, Dr. House."

House tried not to smile (he had a reputation to uphold you know), but he could barely help himself. "You can call me Greg."

Grace walked out the door of her aunt's apartment and tossed her bag into House's corvette, where she soon sat down in the passenger seat. "In that case, thanks, Greg."

&&&&&

House and Grace arrived at an electronics store, and Grace was confused, but got out of the car anyways.

"Why are we coming here?"

House led her into the small gaming store. "I'm just picking something up."

Grace nodded and browsed around. She liked playing video games, too. Her parents often told her it was a waste of time and that she should focus more on her music and studies, but she couldn't help herself. She soon became bored with browsing and went to meet up with House at the cashier's counter. Once she caught sight of the game he was picking up, she beamed. "You got the new Grand Theft Auto game?!" she nearly shouted. "It isn't supposed to come out until this October!"

House winked. "I know a guy who knows a guy."

Grace grinned. "Can I play it, pretty, pretty please?!"

House nearly laughed. "Your parents let you play Grand Theft Auto?"

She shrugged. "They don't try to shield me from things that they know I'll find out about anyways."

House smirked. "Fine, but I call first player."

Grace agreed to his terms, and the two returned to the corvette. Needless to say, they were both eager to head home and try out the new video game.

&&&&&

Cameron walked through the door of House's apartment without even knocking. She simply used the key above the door; she'd come to think of it as her own key. That was okay, though, because House never seemed to mind her walking in uninvited. Heck, he did it all the time anyways.

Once inside the apartment, Cameron set down the groceries she'd bought – If Grace was going to be staying with them for the next few days, they would at least have reasonable meals. Once she placed her own bag (she'd stopped by her place on the way back from the airport) in House's room, she strolled into the living room where Grace and House sat on the couch. She couldn't help but laugh.

House and Grace were completely engaged in whatever game they were playing, and surprisingly had paid very little attention to her entrance.

Without taking his eyes off of the screen, House asked Cameron, "What's so funny?"

"You are," said Cameron loudly above the noise of crashing cars and rock music.

"Why are we so funny?" asked Grace. Her eyes, like House's, never left the television screen.

Cameron just smirked at the two of them. They were like two peas in a pod. "Nothing."

On that final note, she retreated into the kitchen and began to stock it with the groceries she'd bought. Once she was done, she started making dinner for the three of them. House would probably object and say that pizza or Chinese would be fine, but he would be wrong. No way was Cameron going to eat _that_ much take-out.

&&&&&

It was nearly 6:00pm when House and Grace's names were called from the kitchen.

"What do you want?!" shouted House, completely focused on the game.

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Cameron.

"Damn," sighed House. He paused the game.

Grace sighed as well. "Maybe we can play after dinner."

House nodded as he and Grace walked into the kitchen. It smelled… delicious.

"I made spaghetti," said Cameron. "I hope that's okay."

House and Grace both sat down at the table, as did Cameron.

"Anything's okay," House grinned. "It smells great."

"It looks great, too, Aunt Ally," added Grace. Like House, she quickly dug into her dinner.

Dinner was casual and enjoyable. House and Grace described the video game that they'd been playing to Cameron. She enjoyed watching her niece so enthusiastic, especially during the hard times of her parents. It wasn't too bad seeing House smile for once in his life either. Once all three plates of spaghetti had been completely licked clean, Cameron took the plates and put them into the sink. She quickly returned with three bowls of chocolate ice cream though. This pleased everyone, especially Cameron. Maybe she'd been successful in getting House happy enough to agree to anything….

"So did you ask him yet?" asked Grace right before shoving a giant spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Cameron laughed. "Small bites, Gracie," she said. "And no I haven't."

"Did you ask who what?" House took downed another spoonful of ice cream before observing Cameron's eyes. She looked reluctant, almost… guilty.

"Well," said Cameron. "Grace decided that she still wanted to go to the beach this weekend."

"Okay…," said House. There was no way this was going to end well for him.

"And," continued Cameron, "We were wondering if you would join us."

House looked into the hopeful eyes of Grace and Cameron. God, why did they have to do that to him? There was no way he could say no now. Well, he could, but he'd most likely be sleeping alone that night. He heaved a dramatic sigh. "I suppose…."

Grace beamed at House and then turned to her Aunt Ally. Cameron was smiling just as widely.

"What?" House asked. "You thought I'd say no?"

Cameron and Grace didn't answer. Instead, they just finished off their bowls of ice cream rather quickly. So, House did the same.

&&&&&

After dinner, House and Grace played Grand Theft Auto for another few hours before Cameron insisted that they do something else. So, Grace played a few songs on one of House's guitars. Much to his surprise, she was rather talented for an 11-year-old.

At 10:00, House pulled some blankets and pillows out of his closet and made up the couch for Grace. After having Wilson spend so many nights there after divorces, you'd have thought House would consider transforming his storage room into a spare bedroom. Well, he was too lazy, so this would have to do for now.

"You comfy?" asked Cameron. House was just waiting by the bedroom door. Tuck-in time wasn't really his thing. At least not for now.

Grace nodded happily. "Yup."

"Can I get you anything else?" asked Cameron. "A glass of water or something?"

Grace shook her head no. "Good night Aunt Ally," she said sleepily.

Cameron kissed her niece on the forehead and gave her a hug before going to join House in the bedroom.

Grace watched her aunt walk off down the hall towards House. "Goodnight, Greg."

House nodded his goodnight in the child's direction.

&&&&&

Cameron lay in bed next to House. He had a smirk on his face, the same expression that he got whenever he'd solved a puzzle.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Cameron.

"You made that dinner and let us play our video game just so I'd say yes."

Cameron blushed. "It worked didn't it?"

"I suppose so," whined House childishly. "But I can think of one more thing to make the situation better."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Greg, Grace is in the other room!"

"Well then you'd better keep quiet," he whispered before he captured Cameron's mouth in his own.


	14. My Markers

**My Markers**

House had made it a point to turn off his alarm clock again so that Cameron would be late. Cameron, on the other hand, had learned and made sure to set the alarm on her cell phone so that she wouldn't be late for work. They'd decided to take separate cars to work for the remainder of the week anyways (in order to keep their dirty little secret), so it worked out for the best.

After making a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes for Grace and herself, Cameron put the rest of the pancakes in a Tupperware container for House to enjoy whenever he decided to get out of bed. After enjoying their morning meal, Grace and Cameron were off to the hospital for the day.

"Why isn't Greg coming with us?" asked Grace. She really was a curious little girl.

"We… wanted to take separate cars," answered Cameron. "Besides, he likes to sleep in a lot later than me."

Grace chuckled. "How come you wanted to take separate cars?"

"We're just keeping our relationship secret at work," said Cameron. "We don't want everyone to know we're dating each other."

"Why?" asked Grace. "I mean, don't Drs. Chase and Foreman already know you're seeing each other?"

Cameron smiled. "Yeah," she said. "They know, but no one else does besides Greg's cousin—Dr. Grant and we're trying to keep it that way."

"Why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Well," sighed Cameron. "If Greg's boss knew that we were dating, she could have me transferred to a new department or something. Bottom line, it's not a good thing to date people you work with."

"So why are you dating someone you work with?"

Cameron thought about it. "Because I love him."

Grace smiled at the answer; it was good enough for her. "So what am I going to do at the hospital all day?"

&&&&&

Cameron and Grace walked into the Diagnostics Chamber to find it completely empty. Cameron was always the first one to work anyways, so there was no surprise there. Foreman would be there in roughly a half hour, and Chase should be coming in soon after that.

Grace walked around and examined the white board, the book cases, the glass tables, and the desks. It all looked so modern, and it fascinated her.

Cameron watched as her niece took in her surroundings. It never ceased to amaze her how curious and observant Grace was. "Grace, do you want something to drink?" she asked. "I have tea and water. We could go to the cafeteria if you prefer juice or soda, though." She wasn't sure if she should be giving her niece coffee, so she didn't even bother to offer.

Grace thought about it. "I'll have a cup of tea I guess."

Cameron nodded and started a pot of coffee. While that was heating up, she made Grace some tea.

Grace was currently looking through the bookcase when Cameron walked over to her and handed her the tea. She took it gently and began to sip on it. "Yummy!" she said.

Cameron smiled. "Glad you like it."

Cameron decided that until the boys came in, Grace could entertain herself with the television in House's office. He surely wouldn't mind, right?

&&&&&

Foreman came in at 8:00 that morning and began scouting the ER and Clinic for interesting cases (it didn't hurt that he was covering hours while doing so). Chase came in a half hour after him and immediately started on his own Clinic duty. He was still a little embarrassed about his mistake in Charlie's treatment, and he wasn't sure how to face Cameron about it (but he knew he would eventually have to). House came in the latest of them all (duh) at 9:30. When he arrived at work, he discovered Cameron sitting in his desk sorting out his mail while Grace was doodling on his white board.

"Couldn't you find something better for her to do?" he whined.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Oh no," she quipped dully. "I completely forgot about your marker fetish."

House mocked her facial expressions before continuing his prior thought. "Couldn't you just drop her off in Daycare or something?"

"Greg, she's 11," said Cameron. "The hospital's Daycare Center is mainly for infants. Besides, she's not doing any harm."

"She's touching my markers."

"Oh no!" Cameron stuck her tongue out mockingly.

&&&&&

At that moment, Wilson walked into the Diagnostics conference room to find a little girl doodling on the white board. That was certainly odd. House didn't even let Chase touch the markers, but he was letting some random kid play with them? Well, for her young age, she certainly could draw. Maybe she _was_ a step up from Chase.

"Um, hi," said Wilson. He walked over to the whiteboard.

Grace turned around and smiled. "Are you looking for Dr. House?"

"Yeah," said Wilson curiously. "Who… are you exactly?"

Grace held out her hand politely. "I'm Grace Carter, nice to meet you."

That was on help. Wilson was trying to get at why she had the authority to be touching Greg House's markers, but apparently she didn't get it. Still, he shook her hand. "Um… James Wilson. Where did you say House was?"

Grace pointed towards House's office. "He's in his office with Aunt Ally."

Bingo. "You're Cameron's niece?"

Grace nodded, and Wilson was still bewildered. Since when did Cameron's niece (whom he'd never met before) start hanging out in the Diagnostics Department? He shook the thought from his mind and walked into House's office without even a knock.

&&&&&

House and Cameron were currently arguing about markers when Wilson walked into the room.

"Hey," he said whimsically. "House, did you know there's a kid drawing on your whiteboard?"

House winced. "Cameron won't let me send her to Daycare."

"Daycare is for little kids!" Cameron kept trying to explain it, but House just wouldn't catch on.

Wilson was very interested in the little exchange going on, but there was another reason he was here.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked House rudely.

"I was wondering if you were free this weekend."

"For the last time, Wilson, no I will not sleep with you."

Cameron choked, but Wilson just rolled his eyes.

"I finally found an apartment," he said. "I was wondering if you could help me move in." Finding an apartment was a big step for James Wilson. It meant that his divorce was completely and absolutely final and that he could finally get out of that crappy hotel room.

House glanced at Cameron. She looked both upset and hopeful at the same time. Then he glimpsed at Grace, who was still drawing on his whiteboard. "I… already have plans."

"Oh, right," quipped Wilson. "Since when do you already have plans on a weekend?"

"You know," said House. "You aren't the _only_ person in my life."

Wilson didn't believe what he was hearing. "So what _are_ you doing this weekend?"

House's eyes looked over at Cameron. She had frozen in the middle of her mail-sorting task. Should House tell Wilson? "I'm… having dinner with Ray," he lied. "You know, catching up and whatnot."

Wilson still didn't believe House. "Fine," he said. "What about Friday night?"

House thought about it. They weren't doing anything Friday night, were they? Nope. At least, he didn't think they were. Cameron could 'punish' him later if he'd made the wrong decision. "Sure, Friday sounds good."

Wilson nodded. "Thanks," he said. "See you at lunch?"

House nodded. Lunch sounded good, especially if Wilson was buying. Plus, he could badger his friend about having his office door locked the previous Saturday (what had that been all about?).

&&&&&

Wilson didn't have any patients until after lunch, so he thought it might be a fun idea to pay this Ray person a visit. She was bound to be interesting. After all, she was in fact related to House.

Wilson knocked on the door of the research lab, and Whitner gestured for him to enter.

"Is Dr. Grant here?" he asked immediately.

Whitner nearly sighed. Grant was brand new, and already she had more friends than her. "She'll be right back."

At that moment, Ray walked into the lab to find Whitner talking with one of the most gorgeous doctors she had ever seen. He had perfect golden-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She thought she'd seem him around, but not this close up. She'd definitely been missing out. "Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

Wilson was in trouble. He'd just come to pester Ray about House, but he never expected his cousin to be this incredibly good-looking. It didn't help matters considering he was already seeing someone. Still, he couldn't help but give the newest addition to PPTH's staff one if his trademark smiles. "I'm Dr. Wilson," he greeted her and held out his hand, which Ray shook.

"You're Dr. Wilson?!" Ray nearly shouted it. "Oh, I have to buy you lunch, or dinner, or a drink, or something," she said. "You have got to be the only person that's put up with my cousin for as long as you have." Ray had heard stories about Wilson from House.

Wilson liked where_ this _was going. "You want to go grab some lunch?"

Ray looked at her watch. She had time. "Sure," she said happily.

Whitner grimaced in misery as her new colleague scored one of PPTH's hottest doctors.


	15. I Thought You Knew

**I Thought You Knew**

Wilson led Ray to the hospital's cafeteria, much to Whitner's dismay. After buying their food (Greg wasn't the only House that Wilson would buy for), the two found a table in the corner of the cafeteria and started conversation.

"So you're really House's cousin?" asked Wilson.

Ray smirked. "Why does that surprise everyone?"

Wilson shrugged. "People have this image of House as some sort of inhuman monster or something," he said playfully. "I guess learning that he actually has family kind of scares the hell out of them."

This made Ray laugh as she bit into her ham and cheese sandwich.

"You should have seen the time his parents came in," said Wilson. "People were freaking out. Dr. Cameron, one of House's fellows, even started a whole dinner party so as many people as possible could see the human side of House. I personally think she was just as interested to get a glimpse into his past as they were, though."

Ray seemed surprised. "Greg's parents came into town? When was that?"

"Oh about a year or so ago," said Wilson. "House intentionally tried to miss that particular dinner by inviting me to a separate dinner. He said he'd actually pay, which made me kind of suspicious. It was Cameron, I believe, who told me why House was so willing to pay."

Ray laughed. "She actually turned Greg in like that?"

Wilson shrugged. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know," said Ray nonchalantly. "They just seem kind of close I guess."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "House and Cameron are a completely different story," he sighed. "I have been trying to get those two together for nearly three years now." Wilson rolled his eyes to himself. "I guess they've been on two dates, though. The first wasn't really a date, but it was."

"What do you mean?" asked a rather confused Ray.

"He took her to a Monster Truck Rally," said Wilson. "But he insisted it wasn't a date. He was just taking her because I couldn't go."

Ray giggled. That sounded like her cousin alright. "What about the second date?"

"He took her to an Italian restaurant, Café Spoleto. I… think House kind of ruined that one," said Wilson. "He never really told me much, and neither did Cameron. They seemed to keep the details of it pretty quiet. It must have been bad though, because neither of them have mentioned a date since."

"Well they seem fine now," said Ray with a smile. "I mean, every time I see them together, at least, they seem happy."

It was Wilson's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when they were in Louisiana," said Ray. "They were always helping each other out and—," Ray paused to laugh. "When I walked in on them one morning, you should have seen how red Greg's face was! Allison just hid under the sheets!" Ray laughed some more as the memory of her walking in on House and Cameron came back to her.

Wilson was in complete shock now. He'd dropped his sandwich and he hadn't said a word.

"Are… you alright?" asked Ray. "You look a little pale."

"House… slept… with Cameron?" asked Wilson slowly. He couldn't really believe that he would ever get to say those words. Now that he was actually saying them, they seemed almost unreal.

"Oh my god," said Ray. "I thought you knew…"

Wilson and Ray were both in shock and silence now.

&&&&&

As Cameron finished up her clerical duties, she noticed that House wasn't busy doing some unnecessary thing like playing video games or listening to his iPod. No, he was observing Grace, who was still in the conference room.

"Would you let it go?" asked Cameron with a roll of her green eyes.

"She's still touching my markers."

Cameron sighed. "Would you like me to buy you some new markers?"

"They won't be the same," whined House.

Cameron shook her head. House could be unbelievably childish sometimes. "You'll have to get new markers sometimes anyways," she said. "I mean, eventually they run out of ink."

"Nope," said House. "They're magic markers."

"Hah," said Cameron dully.

House still wouldn't take his eyes off of Grace.

"Oh god," said Cameron. "Just leave it alone already. Aren't you supposed to be having lunch with Wilson or something anyways?"

House sighed and got up. "This isn't over," he snarked before leaving his office.

&&&&&

House knocked on Wilson's door and found that it was once again locked. This time, Wilson didn't even answer it though. So, House assumed they were just meeting up in the cafeteria.

House limped down to the cafeteria, and waiting for him at the corner table was Wilson. It would appear that he had a guest though. Sitting across from him was Ray. Damn. Wilson had kept to his word and was probably drilling her for details about his childhood or some other sappy story that Ray could come up with. House quickly made his way over to the table before anyone could say another word about him.

Right as House sat down next to Ray (he preferred to sit across from Wilson; it kept the gay rumors on the down low), Wilson grinned foolishly at him.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" asked House.

Ray looked the other way so as to avoid any possible eye contact with House while Wilson spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you slept with Cameron?"

House's jaw dropped. He immediately turned to his cousin. "You told him?!"

Ray's face turned pale. "I… thought he already knew."

House rolled his eyes. "The hell you did."

"I'm telling you the truth, Greg!" she said. "He told me you'd been on dates with her before, so I thought he already knew!"

Judging by his reddened face, House was either really angry or really embarrassed. It was probably a mixture of the two.

Wilson was still staring at House, though. "Well?"

"Well, what?" asked House bitterly.

"How was she?" asked Wilson, obviously joking.

House, however, didn't take it as a joke. He tossed the potato chips that he'd recently stolen from Wilson back onto Wilson's tray and got up. He stormed away from the table without another word.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Ray.

Wilson, too, was confused. Shouldn't House be happy?

&&&&&

Cameron was making herself some tea while Grace watched the television in House's office. She was currently being entertained by the latest episode of General Hospital. Everything seemed calm and peaceful in the Diagnostics Chamber, until House burst in that is.

"What's wrong?" asked Cameron quickly. "What happened? Why aren't you having lunch with Wilson?"

"Wilson decided to have lunch with someone else," said House resentfully.

"Oh no," cooed Cameron teasingly. "Are you upset that Wilson has another friend?"

House rolled his eyes. "That 'other friend' would be Ray."

"So what?" Cameron shrugged. "Are you saying your best friend and your cousin aren't allowed to speak to each other?"

"I'm not saying _that_," said House.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Ray told Wilson about you and me."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"She said that she thought Wilson already knew," complained House. "She said Wilson mentioned our two dates, so she assumed he already knew."

Cameron was apparently panicking.

"Would you please calm down?" said House. "You aren't helping the matter."

"Me calm down?" said Cameron quickly. "You don't seem so calm yourself."

"I'm just angry at Ray," he replied. "I'll get over it. You, on the other hand, have no reason to panic."

"Yes I do," said Cameron.

House looked at her questioningly.

"Wilson's the biggest gossip in this hospital and you know it," she said.

"He wouldn't let it slip," said House, but he wasn't so sure himself.

"This is just great," sighed Cameron. "All we need is one slip from him and Cuddy's bound to find out. Next thing you know I'll be shipped off to some other department."

"I'll make sure he doesn't tell," said House, trying to comfort Cameron.

"Oh yeah?" she asked bluntly. "And how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

Little did Cameron know that House was already working out an ingenious plan in his mind.


	16. Punishment

**Punishment**

Ray was busy at her research when she discovered that she'd run out of dye. How did that happen? Well, it didn't really matter how it happened. All that really mattered was what happened next.

As Ray made her way over to the storage cabinet to find more dye, she slipped in what appeared to be a pile of water. No, it wasn't water. There was in IV bag lying on the floor. That was never a good sign.

Laughter could be heard from somewhere… but where? Ray (who thankfully wasn't hurt) stood up and carefully walked to her side of the lab where House was hiding behind a bookcase.

"What the hell!" she shouted at him with a smack on the arm.

House still had a grin on his face.

"You do know that's a biohazard, don't you?!" she shouted again.

This caught Whitner's attention. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing," said House nonchalantly. "Ray's just mad because I accidentally dropped a ripped bag of saline on the floor."

Ray cast House an angry glare. "So what?" she asked abruptly. "Is this my pay back for _accidentally _telling Wilson about—."

House quickly shushed her. "You were about to do it again."

"Well you deserve it," said Ray with a smirk. "Leaving open IV bags on the ground," she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh come on," said House. "It was just a little prank. Besides, the best is yet to come."

Ray's jaw dropped. "But I didn't do anything!"

House gave her his famous bring-it-on look, which Ray immediately returned.

"Fine," she said. "Give me your best."

House shrugged his eyebrows. "Looking forward to it."

Now, Ray was a tough little fighter, but she couldn't help but be worried by House's comment. She may be pretty good at pranks, but he was the master. Something deep down told her that he was just getting started.

&&&&&

As House walked into his office, he spotted Cameron preparing her bag. Grace was at her side, eager to leave the hospital.

"Where have you been?" asked Cameron, though she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know.

"No where," House lied. "I just had some business to attend to."

Cameron knew it was probably better not to ask (you know, for liability reasons and whatnot), but curiosity got the better of her. That and she was worried that House had once again done something insane. "What kind of business…?"

"Oh nothing much," said House. "You know, a little of this a little of that."

"The last time you said that," said Cameron quiet enough so Grace couldn't hear, "It involved you being on drugs."

House rolled his eyes. "I'm not high," he said. He felt the need to add to his statement though. "Besides the Vicodin I mean."

Cameron shook her head in regret. "If I find out that you did something bad, I'm not going to be happy. You know that right?"

"Wow," said House cheerily. "This take-control-Cameron is kinda turning me on."

Cameron rolled her eyes. She grabbed House by the arm and led him to the door. "Come on," she said. "I promised I'd take Grace to see a movie tonight."

House whined, "But I don't wanna see a movie…."

Cameron smirked. "Too bad," she claimed. "It can be your punishment for whatever you did that you aren't telling me about."

"I have a different kind of punishment in mind, though," said House wiggling his eyebrows.

Cameron watched as Grace eagerly trotted towards the elevators ahead of them. "Play your cards right, and that can be arranged as well."

This excited House.

"Besides," said Cameron. "You'll like the movie. We're going to see _The Hills Have Eyes 2_."

House looked shocked. "_You _watch horror movies?"

"Grace talked me into it," shrugged Cameron. "Now hurry up, the movie starts in an hour. If we go to your place first, we can drop off your bike and ride up together."

House nodded and followed Cameron out to the parking lot.

&&&&&

After House had dropped his bike off at home, Grace and Cameron met up with him. They decided to see the movie first and then go out for dinner somewhere nearby. They were waiting in line for snacks when Grace struck up conversation.

"Can I take a ride on your motorcycle later?"

"You don't even have a license," said House.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I meant with you driving. Duh."

House was about to answer her when something, or rather someone, caught his eye. Entering the theatre was Wilson and Cuddy. House made a quick dash for the bathroom, leaving Grace and Cameron completely baffled.

&&&&&

Wilson and Cuddy entered the theatre with each other, and right as Wilson saw Cameron and Grace, he knew he would be in trouble. He couldn't get caught dating his boss, especially by Cameron. She of all people would be infuriated with the fact since she herself was trying to hide her relationship with House. As soon as Wilson saw Cameron, he turned to Cuddy nervously.

"I'm going to run to the restroom," he said quickly. "Why don't you get some snacks and I'll meet you in the theatre."

Cuddy agreed, and Wilson dashed to the bathroom.

"God," she muttered under her breath. "He must really have to go."

&&&&&

House was using the urinal (he was in there hiding, but he might as well make use of his resources) when someone else entered the bathroom. It was… Oh damn it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Wilson.

"I could ask you the same thing," said House suggestively.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine," he sighed. "You caught me. So I'm… on a date with Cuddy."

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Cuddy?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Cameron?"

As Wilson took advantage of his time away from the ladies, the whole restroom was filled with an awkward silence.

&&&&&

Cuddy entered the snack line and noticed Cameron at the counter with a little girl (whom she assumed was her niece since she'd recently been informed of Charlie's condition). As Cameron paid the cashier and turned around, Cuddy waved her over.

"Hey," said Cuddy with a smile. "This must be your niece."

"I'm Grace," said the little girl. She gave a shy wave to Cuddy.

Cuddy smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Grace."

Cameron, realizing now why House had darted to the restroom, looked around casually. "So… are you here alone?"

Cuddy suddenly realized why Wilson had run to the bathroom so quickly. "Yeah," she lied. "I just thought I might catch a movie tonight."

Cameron nodded. "Us too," she said. "Grace's been so bored back at my place."

Grace was about to mention _Grand Theft Auto_, but when her aunt's foot started stepping on hers frantically, she decided against it.

Both Cameron and Cuddy quickly became uncomfortable with the situation they were in.

"Well," said an unsure Cameron. "Enjoy your movie."

"You too," said Cuddy. She quickly walked off in the other direction.

Cameron and Cuddy were both relieved to be free of one another, but that didn't stop the fact that they were curious about one thing. If they were both there without somebody, why hadn't one of them invited the other to sit with them?


	17. Dinner and a Movie

**Dinner and a Movie**

Cameron and Cuddy had both gone their separate ways, but they couldn't help but wonder what the other one was hiding. They both decided that they would eventually figure out, though, and that it would be best to just enjoy their dates for now.

&&&&&

Grace handed the movie tickets to the attendant while Cameron carried the tray of snacks. Then they were off to the movie theatre.

"Where did Greg go?" asked Grace.

"I think he went to the bathroom," said Cameron.

"Didn't he go to the bathroom when we stopped at his place, though?"

Cameron smirked. Nothing went past this little girl. "Yeah, he did."

"So why is he going now then?"

"He's hiding," said Cameron.

"From what?"

"That lady you just met, Dr. Cuddy, was his boss."

Grace suddenly understood everything: the awkwardness, the running, the bathrooms, everything.

"He's still going to watch the movie with us, though, right?" she hoped.

Cameron nodded. "At least I hope so."

&&&&&

House and Wilson were staring at each other. Neither one knew what to say or do.

"You go first," said Wilson.

"What are you talking about?"

"If we leave together and someone sees us," began Wilson. "Then they might know that we know."

House's jaw dropped. "You expect me to keep your little secret?!"

"What? You thought I'd blab yours to the whole hospital?"

"Of course you would," said House rolling his eyes. "We may be friends, but you have to admit it sooner or later."

"Admit what exactly?" Wilson was confused.

"Come on! You're the biggest gossip in the whole damn place!" said House with a flare of his arms.

Wilson was both shocked and hurt. "House, we're friends! I'm not going to tell everyone about Cameron!"

"Maybe not on purpose…."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

House stared at his friend. "One little accidental slip to Cuddy and Cameron's out of my department."

"I wouldn't let it slip," said Wilson quietly. The hurt was evident in his eyes.

House watched as his only friend slouched over, obviously upset and hurt by him. He noticed the deepness and sincerity in his voice. House almost regretted everything he'd said. Almost.

"You're lucky," said House.

"Oh yeah?" asked Wilson. "Why's that?"

"I was going to get back at you for finding out about me and Cameron."

"But now you aren't?" Wilson was baffled by far by House's reasoning.

"No," said House. "I'm just going to hold your relationship against you." He said it with a grin. "One slip about me and Cameron, and the whole hospital will know about you and Cuddy as well. Got it?"

Wilson's jaw dropped. "You're blackmailing me?" he said. "You're blackmailing your best… sorry, your only friend?!"

House pretended to look around for the right words. "Think of it more as… a secrecy contract. This way we both win. I keep your secret, you keep mine."

Wilson was still a little angry with his friend, but he didn't really have a choice. "Fine."

&&&&&

Cuddy had taken her seat in the theatre and was looking all around it, hoping to catch some sign of Wilson. Maybe he'd come in early and had sat somewhere else. There was no sign of him, but was that… Yes… It was Cameron and Grace. Maybe if she kept her eye out she'd be able to see who Cameron was really seeing the movie with.

&&&&&

House left the bathroom, and Wilson said he would leave exactly two minutes after him. That would hopefully give them enough time to get to their respective theatres without being seen. Little did they both know that they were both seeing the same movie.

&&&&&

Cuddy kept glancing down at Cameron and Grace, who had taken seats in the first row. They didn't seem to have noticed her, which was a good thing. She didn't want anyone at the hospital finding out about her and Wilson.

Suddenly, someone appeared in the theatre who she hadn't even dreamt in a million years to be in a theatre. It was House. Was he here to ruin her date again? No, the only way he could have found out was from Wilson. House wouldn't dream of ruining his best friend's chance with her. At least she hoped not.

Shockingly, House didn't even try to make it up the stairs towards hers and Wilson's seats. No, House took a seat next to Cameron. Oh, this was too good.

&&&&&

After House's two minutes of leeway had passed, Wilson exited the men's room. He quickly walked towards his theatre and hoped that the movie hadn't already started. Cuddy would be pissed if it had.

Walking into the theatre (which was still lit, thank goodness), Wilson spotted the last faces on the planet that he wanted to see. Cameron, Grace, and House were seated in the front row.

House looked up and noticed Wilson coming in. "What the hell are you doing here?" whispered House. It was actually a loud whisper though.

"This is my theatre," said Wilson. "What are you doing here?"

House rolled his eyes. "This is our theatre."

Cameron looked from House to Wilson. "Wait," she said. "Why is Wilson here?"

Wilson and House gave each other a panicked glance, and before either one could say anything, Wilson dashed up the stairs towards the seat next to Cuddy.

&&&&&

Wilson took his seat next to Cuddy, and she obviously could tell that something was wrong. Not to mention, while spying on Cameron, she'd been able to watch as Wilson talked to them. The only question was, how much did Wilson know, and would he tell her any of it?

"Are you okay?" asked Cuddy. "You seem kinda out of breath or something."

Wilson shook his head. "No I'm fine."

Cuddy nodded and offered him a bag of snacks. "Here," she said. "I got you some Jimmy Snacks."

Wilson gratefully took the bag of his favorite snacks and soon calmed down. He always did find it odd that the snacks were named after him. Maybe there was a story behind that.

&&&&&

Needless to say, Grace and Cameron's eyes were both glued on House right now. He seemed rather anxious, which was odd considering Gregory House was never anxious.

"Okay," said Cameron. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said House a bit too quickly. "Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

Cameron gave House a skeptical look. He obviously knew more than he was saying, and she would get it out of him somehow. "Tell me why both Cuddy and Wilson happen to be at the same theatre on the same night as us," she said.

House looked at her questioningly. How did she find out about Cuddy? "Or what?"

Cameron leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Or this movie will be your _only _punishment tonight. Got it?"

This caught House's attention. He glanced back to where Wilson and Cuddy were sitting, but quickly turned around. Was telling worth it? He looked back in Cameron's direction. Hell yes, it was worth it.

&&&&&

Cuddy watched as Wilson anxiously downed his bag of Jimmy Snacks. If Wilson wasn't going to tell her, then she would have to tell him. She had a pretty good idea of why he was keeping it secret, but she still couldn't help herself.

"Did you see who was in the first row?" she said with a goofy grin.

This startled Wilson. "Huh? No," he lied. "Who?"

Cuddy pointed down to the first row. "Cameron and her niece are here."

"Oh really?" asked Wilson trying to relax.

Cuddy nodded, but she had to add onto her statement. "With House."

Wilson nearly jumped, causing Cuddy to laugh.

"You can't tell him you know," said Wilson. "He'll kill me!"

Cuddy was curious now. "Why would he be upset if I knew?"

"He thinks you're going to transfer Cameron out of his department."

Cuddy hadn't even thought of that, and now that she had, she almost felt guilty for knowing about House and Cameron. She didn't want to have to transfer Cameron. House never opened up to anyone, and now that he had, she didn't want to be the one to ruin all that.

"You won't tell him, right?" begged Wilson.

&&&&&

Grace and Cameron had grins plastered on their faces.

"Wilson's dating Cuddy?!" said Cameron, excited.

House shushed both the girls. "You can't tell him I told you."

"Why not?" asked Cameron.

"It's a secret," said House. "If he finds out that I told you, he's going to tell the whole hospital about us."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Wilson wouldn't do that to us."

"Yeah," said House reluctantly. "But I told him I'd do the same."

Cameron smacked him on the arm. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I was mad about him eating lunch with Ray, okay?" he whined and rubbed his arm where Cameron had smacked him.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Fine, I won't tell him."

Grace shushed her aunt and her aunt's boyfriend as the lights began to dim.

&&&&&

When the movie was over, Grace was a little freaked out, but the horror film had given her just the right amount of endorphins. House had spent the whole movie munching on Jimmy Snacks, so he was wide awake as well. Cameron, like Grace, was a little jumpy.

"So where are we going to dinner?" asked Grace as she stood up to walk down the aisle.

House and Cameron followed her down the row of seats until they got to the aisle. As luck would have it, Wilson and Cuddy happened to be crossing the aisle right as House and Cameron got there. Both parties wanted to pretend the other was invisible, but they knew it was impossible to hide forever.

"Cameron," said Cuddy.

"Cuddy," said Cameron.

"House," said Wilson.

"Wilson," said House.

Grace looked around at the four adults. "Grace," she said with a smile.

All four friends looked down at Grace and smiled. Well, she certainly did know how to lighten the mood.

Cameron looked back over at Cuddy and blushed. "We were just heading to dinner."

Cuddy assumed that House had already told them about her and Wilson. "Us too."

Cameron's assumptions were identical to Cuddy's. "Would you care to join us?"

Cuddy and Wilson agreed that it might be nice to have dinner with House, Cameron, and Grace. They all headed off to the nearby family-run steak house. It would definitely be good to get this awkward situation out of the way.

&&&&&

Once the party of five had taken their seats, Cuddy was the first to talk. She was, of course, the one with the most on her mind considering everyone's employment was in her hands.

"Okay," Cuddy sighed. "I know you must be mad at us right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Cameron, though she had a feeling where this was going.

Cuddy laughed. "It's a little hypocritical isn't it?" she stated the obvious. "I mean, you two having to hide from me, but in the end I'm really dating an employee too. Hypocritical and ironic I suppose."

House, Cameron, and Wilson were too uncomfortable to speak. Grace, on the other hand, was busy buttering a dinner roll; she seemed as content as ever. So, Cuddy continued.

"Look," she said mischievously. "I suppose if we just pretend this whole night didn't happen then we can avoid a big disaster."

"What are you saying?" Cameron was in shock, by far. Wilson and House weren't too far behind her.

Cuddy saw their shocked faces and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Well, if she wanted to keep seeing Wilson, this really was her only choice. "We won't tell anyone at the hospital about you two," she said. "So long as you don't tell anyone about us."

Cameron and House looked at each other and shrugged. They really had no other choice. At least this way they'd get to keep seeing each other and Cameron could stay in his department.

Cuddy had to warn them, though. "One leak, and Cameron's being transferred."

House's jaw dropped. "That's not really fair."

"Why not?" Cuddy playfully asked.

"What happens if you leak before we do?" said House. "It's not like we can just have Wilson transferred to another hospital."

Cuddy thought about it. As much as she loved to torment House with the Employer-Employee relationship they shared, it really wasn't fair. "Fine," she said. "I won't transfer her unless things get out of control."

Cameron let out a sigh of relief.

Cuddy shook her head and mumbled to herself. "God, this is just a lawsuit waiting to happen."

Everyone at the table heard her comment and answered it with a smirk. The four doctors at the table were definitely the only ones in the hospital capable of being sued for said reasons. And oddly enough, they found this comical.

&&&&&

The rest of dinner was actually enjoyable now that everyone's secrets had been revealed (okay, to each other, not to the general public). Grace couldn't stop blabbing about House's new video game, and Cuddy couldn't stop ranting about the new fundraiser she was planning. Cameron was relieved to see everyone happy again now that everything was out in the open. House and Wilson, of course, didn't really care much. They were just happy that they didn't have to put any more effort into keeping secrets from each other. Now they only had the rest of the hospital to worry about.


	18. Moving In and Moving On

**Moving In and Moving On**

House had given up on seeking revenge on his best friend now that they both had leverage on each other. After all, it was pointless to upset someone who could do it right back. Ray, on the other hand, had absolutely no leverage on House now that Cuddy knew all about him and Cameron. Not to mention, he was still a little upset that she told Wilson in the first place. So, needless to say, she wasn't getting out of it so easily.

&&&&&

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon when Ray walked into work. She'd been watching her back closely ever since her little experience with the saline bag yesterday. If Greg tried to pull anything on her, she'd just retort with a little something on her own. And hey, if things ever got out of control, she could just tell Cuddy all about his relationship with Cameron. Yeah, that would work.

When Ray got to her office, she found an unexpected surprise. There was caution tape all over the door. What could have happened? A fire maybe?

"What's going on?" asked Ray.

Two men were dressed in police uniforms and had notepads out. They were currently questioning a nurse that Ray had met earlier. What was her name? Brianna? Barbra? No! Brittany! That was it.

Brittany turned to Ray. "There was a fire," she said.

Ray clasped her hand over her mouth. "Is everyone okay?" she asked. "Did anyone get hurt?"

Brittany covered her eyes and shook her head. "Whitner."

Ray gasped. "Whitner… didn't make it out?"

Brittany suddenly had a rush of emotion and ran away, probably in tears.

When Ray looked back at the police officers, though, their expressions weren't those of solemnity or of sadness. They were… grinning? What the hell was wrong with them?

Suddenly laughter burst out from the Nurse's Station. Ray turned to find Greg and Brittany in hysterics.

Ray's face turned red. "Are you kidding me?!" she shouted in anger. "Gregory House, this has got to be the lowest thing you have ever done in your life, and I've seen you sink pretty damn low!"

House continued to laugh with Brittany.

Ray stormed off towards her office, ripping down the caution tape as she went.

Brittany turned towards House. "Maybe it was a little harsh."

"Nah," said House nonchalantly. "She's just upset because she didn't think of it first."

&&&&&

House strutted into his office that morning with his head held high. It was definitely going to be a good day; that was for sure.

Cameron, who was currently preparing coffee for the boys, watched as House entered the room.

"Oh no," she said. "You have that look again."

"What look?" said House playing innocent.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later."

Chase, who didn't see any reason to hide House's secret, decided to blurt it out for the whole office to hear. He'd been in Pathology running gels for another department when the whole thing happened, so he got a pretty good view of it. "He paid two guys off to rent cop costumes and inform Ray that Whitner had died in a lab fire."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "You did what?!" She turned to House in shock.

"Tattle-tale," whined House in Chase's direction.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you did that."

"It's actually pretty clever," said Foreman.

"Don't encourage him," said Cameron.

Chase and Foreman smirked. Their boss and colleague had been together for about a month, and they were already bickering like an old married couple.

Wilson chose this time to walk into the Conference Room and interrupt the tough love.

"House," he said with a gesture towards House's office. "Can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I just have a question."

"That you can't ask me here?" House took a sip from his coffee.

Wilson was obviously getting uncomfortable. "It's about last night…."

Chase and Foreman looked at House with curiosity.

"Look," said House. "I told you, it was a one-night thing. Okay?"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Relax," said Cameron, trying to intervene. "They already know about _us_." Cameron stressed the last word so Wilson wouldn't say something stupid like accidentally confessing his relationship with Cuddy.

"They know?" Wilson looked at Foreman and Chase briefly before looking back at House. Thankfully he'd caught Cameron's hint.

"I never keep anything from my kids," said House playfully.

Wilson rolled his eyes once again.

"What did you need?" asked House, getting straight to the point as usual.

"Well," started Wilson. "I was hoping since you and Cameron are—."

Everyone in the room shushed him.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Just because you know doesn't mean the whole hospital has to hear," said House.

Wilson took a deep breath in understanding. "I was wondering if I could possibly get a little extra help tonight."

"With what?" House asked as he took another drink from his coffee.

Wilson's jaw dropped. "You said you would help me move into my apartment."

House nodded. He'd completely forgotten. He tended to do that. "Right…."

Wilson nodded. "I figured we'll get the moving done faster with five hands than one."

Cameron and House cast Wilson a panicked look. Did he just say five?

"Five?" asked Foreman. "Who all is helping you move?"

"Well, House agreed, and so I was hoping Grace and Cameron could help as well."

"That makes four," said Chase. "If you include yourself."

"Oh yeah," said Wilson. "Ray agreed to help me move as well."

House and Cameron looked at each other. When had Wilson and Ray gotten so close?

Wilson saw their puzzled expressions and didn't really feel like explaining at the moment. "So I'll see you guys tonight?"

House and Cameron nodded. No way were they going to miss this.

&&&&&

Grace had spent all day chatting away with her friend, Lizzie. Elizabeth was in the hospital for Ray's testing again, and would be leaving Sunday night. Grace thought it was best to take advantage of the time they had together, but Ray sadly had to interrupt that.

"Grace?" she asked.

Grace turned around to find Dr. Grant standing in the doorway, but she wasn't in her lab coat and she wasn't carrying a clipboard. No, instead she was carrying a bag, and she was dressed casually. She looked ready to go home.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Ray. "Your aunt is upstairs waiting for you."

Grace and Lizzie said their goodbyes before Grace followed Ray upstairs to Diagnostics.

&&&&&

Wilson had ordered pizzas for the whole group who would soon be arriving at his new place. The moving trucks were already outside waiting for them.

"Knock, knock," said Cameron as she, House, and Grace came in through the already open door.

Wilson turned around. "Hey," he said. "Where's Ray?"

"Last minute hospital business," said House skeptically. "She'll be here soon."

Wilson nodded. "There's pizza on the way, and the moving trucks are downstairs."

Grace grinned at the word pizza. House was excited, too, but he was still trying to solve the mystery of Wilson and Ray.

&&&&&

The pizza was out, and the crew was hard at work moving boxes around and busily unpacking them (with the exception of House who was watching TV because "Cripples can't carry boxes.). House had been spying on his cousin and best friend all night, just waiting for a slip. Much to his surprise, he was right. Without anyone but him noticing, Ray had at one point given Wilson a small kiss on the cheek.

"Would you stop staring at them?" muttered Cameron.

House looked at her oddly.

"What do you think is going on?" said Cameron bluntly. "He wouldn't cheat on Cuddy."

House didn't respond to Cameron's statement. Instead, he pulled Wilson into the kitchen where no one could hear them.

&&&&&

Wilson was a little shocked when House practically yanked him into the kitchen, but that was House for you.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What was that?" asked House.

"What was what?"

"My cousin kissed you."

Wilson blushed. "House, it was nothing."

House wasn't so sure though. "You better know damn well what you're doing."

"I do."

"This isn't just anyone," said House. "This is Cuddy you're messing with. This is my cousin you're messing with." House gave Wilson a serious look to inform him that he meant business.

"I'm not… messing with them," said Wilson, but he avoided House's eyes.

"Then do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing?"

When Wilson didn't answer, House just limped out of the room to continue watching TV. Wilson watched every move House made, and he couldn't help but wonder himself…What the hell _was_ he doing?


	19. Allys of My Mind

**Allys of My Mind**

Charlie and Angi had spent all of Friday strolling down the streets of NYC. They entered shops, restaurants, and all of the places Charlie saw on a regular basis. Well, Angi had a decent time walking through the city, but sadly Charlie hadn't regained his memory of her. He didn't seem to remember any of the shops that he usually went to with Angi. He did, however recognize a few toy shops that he'd taken Grace to, as well as a few of the restaurants near his office.

Saturday came, and Angi was eager to hit the town once again. She was desperate to get her husband's memory back. After breakfast at one of the restaurants that Charlie did recognize, they made their way to Charlie's law firm.

Angi led Charlie up to Charlie's office, and hoped that he would recognize something somewhere. After all, work had always been his true passion in life, just like hers. If he would remember anything of his home and his life in New York, this was certainly the place to do it.

"Do you recognize anything yet?" Angi asked hopefully.

Charlie looked around the office; the expression on his face was vacant. "No."

Angi frowned. "Maybe you'll recognize some other part of the firm."

Charlie agreed that it was worth the try, and followed her out of the office. They passed a slimming brunette on the way.

"Oh hi," said Angi with a wave to the brunette. "I didn't know you were working today, Ally."

Charlie's eyes shifted directly from the floor to the face of the brunette before him. Something about the name Angi had mentioned made him feel funny. "Ally?"

The brunette nodded. "What do you need, Charlie?"

Angela looked at Charlie. His eyes seemed brighter and lighter. He seemed… content. "Charlie, what is it?" Angi asked in excitement. "Do you remember something?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "I… I remember you, Ally."

Angela frowned. Charlie seemed to remember everyone besides her.

&&&&&

House sat on his bed staring in complete ecstasy as Cameron changed into her bathing suit. She'd decided to sport an itsy bitsy, teeny weeny, yellow polka dot bikini. Well, that was just a coincidence, but it was a good one. The bikini that Cameron had chosen happened to be all yellow with red polka dots on it. It was pleasantly revealing, and House had never been so excited to go to the beach in his life.

Cameron noticed House eyeing her as she changed. "Would you stop staring at me?" she giggled.

House shook his head. "I think that would be impossible."

Cameron rolled her eyes as she pulled a fitting white tee over her bikini. She slipped on some denim shorts and black flip flops to complete the ensemble.

"Aw," whined House. "I was hoping you could just go there in the bikini."

Cameron shook her head, but she couldn't help but smile. She dug through House's drawers until she finally found a pair of black swim trunks at the bottom of his sock drawer. He apparently hadn't worn it in a long time, and Cameron wondered why he had it in the first place. Then it occurred to her that he probably bought it about five years ago after his infarction. She was told that he'd tried out rehab, but it didn't really work out. She tossed the swimming trunks at him, and he seemed disgusted when he looked at them. He obviously didn't like swimming.

"I don't have to swim, do I?" he complained.

Cameron smirked. "We'll see," she said with a wink. "I'm gonna go check on Grace. I'll be right back."

On that note, Cameron left to go make sure Grace was almost ready to leave for the beach. House continued to stare at the swimming trunks in his lap. He'd bought them for rehab when he hurt his leg, and whenever he saw the trunks, his leg was all he could think of. Sure, they were long enough to cover his scar, but that didn't change the fact that he couldn't walk properly.

&&&&&

Ally seemed confused by the whole situation. The last she'd heard, Charlie was taking a week off to spend time with his family and sister-in-law in Princeton.

"What's wrong?" asked Ally. "I thought you'd still be in Princeton for the weekend."

Angela suddenly realized that Ally probably had no clue why they were there in the first place. She quickly explained about the car pile-up on the turnpike and Charlie's accident. She explained the amnesia and Charlie's whole case.

Ally's hand was clasped over her mouth. "Charlie, I'm so sorry," she said. "Is he going to be okay?"

Angela didn't really know for sure. "He seems to know everyone besides me," she said. "He even knows some of the restaurants around here, and the toy stores he takes Gracie to. He doesn't seem to know much else though."

Ally seemed deeply worried by this.

"You're my secretary," said Charlie.

Ally nodded. "That's right, Charlie, I am."

Charlie seemed to be deep in thought. He turned to Angela with sorrow in his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Angela. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

Charlie looked back at Ally before returning his full attention to Angela.

&&&&&

Reluctantly, House slid into the black pair of swimming trunks, and he pulled a black Rolling Stones tee on to top that. He dug through his closet until he found an old pair of sandals to wear to the beach. This was going to be awkward with a cane, but he'd make do.

When he was ready to go, House limped out of his room to find that Grace and Cameron were ready to go as well. Grace was in a red bikini, but it was no where near as revealing as her aunt's. She finished off the outfit with a white skirt and red flip flops. Both she and Cameron had their hair loosely pulled back to contain the wavy curls.

"You ready to go?" asked Cameron.

House only responded with a nod. "I'm only going under one condition."

"What's that?" asked Grace with a smirk.

"We're taking the 'vette." If House was going to the beach, he wanted to make sure that he was there with a sweet car and a hot chick. Those were his conditions.

"House, the corvette is a two-seater," said Cameron.

"Grace can sit between us," said House nonchalantly. "The drive isn't that long."

Cameron thought about it. "If we get pulled over, I'm telling the cop it's your fault."

House chuckled but agreed to the conditions. Before they knew it, they were all off to the beach.

&&&&&

Angela was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Charlie's silence.

"Charlie, what is it?" she asked him.

Charlie avoided her eye contact. "You were right."

"I was right about what?"

"I'm not married to Ally," he said. "I'm married to you."

"He thought we were married?" asked Ally in shock.

Angela shook her head. "My sister's name is Ally as well."

Ally nodded in understanding.

Charlie continued. "I'm sorry, Angela."

"Charlie, you have nothing to be sorry for," said Angi with a tear threatening to fall.

"Yes I do," said Charlie. "I cheated on you."

Ally suddenly became really uncomfortable, and she went to sit behind her desk. She began shuffling around in her stack of papers.

"Wh…What?" Angela stuttered to get the words out. The tears that had been threatening to fall now began to fall.

Charlie didn't respond. Instead, he looked up from the floor and started staring at Ally.

Angela followed his line of vision and quickly became infuriated. "Ally?" she asked.

Ally looked up from her work. "Angela… I… I'm sorry," was all she managed to say before Angela stormed out of the office.

Charlie and Ally looked at each other in regret, sorrow, and dare I say it… love.

&&&&&

House took the driver's seat, of course. Cameron took her position in the passenger seat, and Grace slid in between them. House hadn't been swimming in forever, and he was still considering whether or not to even get in the water. He could probably enjoy himself just fine with a beer and his iPod as long as he could watch Grace and Cameron in the water. Cameron was looking forward to sunbathing a little and lying by House, but she had promised to get in the water with Grace. She always did love swimming. Grace was looking forward to the whole day in general. She was excited to go swimming, play in the sand, and maybe she could even talk her aunt into renting a boogey board for her to play with. One thing was for sure, though. Grace was just glad that she had been able to spend her spring break with her Aunt Allison and Greg. Something told her that it wouldn't have been as much fun in New York.

TBC: A Day at the Beach!


	20. Island in the Sun

**Island in the Sun**

Since House was busy speeding down the road, Grace had decided that it was her duty to take control of her iPod that House had plugged into the car's speakers for her. She skimmed through it and found an album by one of her favorite bands, Weezer. She chose the song 'Island in the Sun.' After all, it did seem fitting for the day's events.

When you're on a holiday  
You can't find the words to say  
All the things that come to you  
And I wanna feel it too

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

hip hip  
hip hip

When you're on a golden sea  
You don't need no memory  
Just a place to call your own  
As we drift into the zone

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore

hip hip  
hip hip  
hip hip

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore

Hip Hip

House generally preferred the older, more classic rock, but he was surprised at how much he enjoyed Grace's choices from newer bands. He still liked the older bands more though.

&&&&&

House pulled into the parking lot of the beach. There were teenagers and college students everywhere. Of course there were; it was spring break. House started to regret coming, but then he saw the grin on Cameron's face. It changed everything.

Grace was grinning right along with her. "Come on!" she shouted. "Hurry up, Aunt Ally! Let's go, Greg!" She tried pushing House out of his driver's seat but he shook her arm away jokingly. Grace let go as she turned to her aunt's side of the car.

Cameron was putting various things (money, hair ties, etc) in a small pouch before she got out of the car. Once she got out, Grace quickly followed after her. House finally got out as well.

The three all found a nice seat near the shore so House could easily admire Cameron's bikini while she was in the water. Their area was also only a short distance from the outdoor bar. That pleased House, to say the least.

"Remember," said Cameron. "If you get drunk, I get to drive home, and I'll be all wet."

House took his precious car into consideration before he ordered any drinks.

&&&&&

It was rounding midday when Cameron and Grace decided to get out of the water for lunch. Grace went to sit back down with House while Cameron went to the bar to grab some fries, sandwiches, and drinks for everyone. While she was waiting for her order to be filled, a very muscular man in a red Speedo approached Cameron. His tanned skin and wavy hair were absolutely dreamy…if you were into that kind of thing.

"Hey," he said to Cameron with a bright smile. He offered his hand to her. "I'm Andrew."

Cameron almost laughed as she shook his hand. "I'm Allison."

Andrew seemed confused.

Cameron tried to force the laugh down her throat. "Sorry," she said. "Every time I hear that name, I—." Cameron started laughing again.

Andrew was still very confused.

"Sorry, sorry," said Cameron again. "It's just every time I hear that name I think of this guy that tried to kill my friends."

Andrew's eyes widened. "Some guy tried to kill your friends?"

"Well it was really their own faults I suppose," said Cameron thinking back to the time when Chase had decided it would be alright to hitch a ride with some random hick. "But that doesn't really matter. I'm sorry."

Andrew shook his head. "Nah, that's alright."

Allison's order came up, but Andrew was consistent. Allison may be a little weird, but she was definitely hot.

"Why don't you sit and eat with me?" he asked.

Cameron smiled politely as she struggled to carry all of the food. Once she managed to get a good hand on it all, though, she turned to Andrew. "Sorry," she said. "I'm with someone."

Andrew watched as Allison gracefully strolled back to her spot on the beach with a little girl and an older man. This girl just kept getting weirder and weirder by the second.

&&&&&

Cameron sat down on her towel and passed the food around.

"Who was that guy?" House wasn't really being defensive. He knew Cameron was his, and nothing would change that. Still, curiosity got the better of him.

Cameron shrugged. "He said his name was Andrew."

"He tell you a joke?" asked House. "Maybe a little flirting?"

Cameron smirked at House. "Why? You jealous?"

"Never," said House honestly.

Cameron answered his question. "I was laughing at the fact that his name was Andrew."

"What's so funny about his name?" asked Grace innocently.

"Nothing," said Cameron. "It just happens to be the same name as that guy that Chase and Foreman hitched a ride with. It made me laugh."

House smiled at the memory of having to pick up Chase and Foreman on the side of the road nearly one month ago. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but his trip to Louisiana really was the best trip he'd ever been on (this coming from a guy who's traveled the world). After all, it did bring him closer to Cameron. That was something he would never ever regret.

&&&&&

After a not-so-nutritious lunch, Grace and Cameron returned to the water. Cameron had rented a boogey board for her niece. At the moment, Grace was laying flat on her back on the boogey board while Cameron twirled it in different directions. Almost out of nowhere, Andrew swam up.

"Hello again," he said with a flirtatious grin.

Cameron smiled as best she could. She really hated guys hitting on her, especially now that she was with House. It made it even worse that Grace was right in front of them.

"Is this your daughter?" asked Andrew.

Grace laughed. "I'm her niece."

Andrew seemed relieved, and that almost upset Cameron.

"And what's your name?" cooed Andrew.

Grace rolled her eyes. Did this guy think she was 5 or something? "I'm Grace."

"Well hello, Grace," he replied.

Grace jokingly waved, but she bolted upright with a grin when she saw a man in the background. "You decided to come in!" she shouted in glee.

Andrew turned to find the man that he'd seen eating lunch with Allison and Grace earlier. He was swimming their way. When he got to Allison, he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I aim to please," he said to Grace.

"Doesn't your leg hurt?" asked Cameron, worried as always.

"Nah, it's alright," said House. "I forgot how good the water feels on it."

"There's a reason swimming is part of the rehab," quipped Cameron with a sly smile.

Andrew watched the whole exchange in utter confusion. He was very curious as to who this man was now. "Sorry," he said politely. "But who exactly are you?"

House offered his hand smugly. "Greg House," he said with a fake smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Andrew didn't know whether or not to shake his hand. He eventually decided to, though. He wanted to prove to Allison that he was polite.

Grace decided that Andrew still needed a few things cleared up though, so she decided to come right out and say it. "He's my aunt's boyfriend."

Andrew's jaw nearly dropped, but he kept his cool (that's how beach guys are, you know). He smiled at Cameron and nodded in her direction with a little blush. "It was a pleasure to meet you all," he said quickly before swimming in the direction of the next hottest babe on the beach. Sadly the hottest one was already taken by some older guy.

House almost laughed once Andrew was gone. "A little blunt, don't you think?" he said to Grace.

Grace shrugged in House's direction. "I learn from the master."

House only assumed that this was meant as a compliment, so he smiled and started twirling the boogey board with Cameron. Grace found great amusement in this.

&&&&&

The sun began to set, and the beach was about to close. Cameron packed up everyone's things as Grace and House showered off as much sand as possible. She looked at the pink and orange sky as the sun descended upon the open ocean. It was mesmerizing. House and Grace came up behind her. House gave her another kiss, but this time it was deeper. Something about the setting sun and the sound of the waves made him want Cameron even more. Grace just smiled at the sight. To the outsider, House and Cameron were the typical odd couple, but to Grace they were meant to be.


	21. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

It was Sunday morning when Grace woke up to the sunshine coming in through the window. The whole apartment was completely quiet, which must mean that House definitely hadn't woken up yet. And she didn't smell any food or coffee, so that had to mean that her aunt hadn't woken up yet either. As much as Grace missed her parents, she was definitely going to miss Princeton. She was going to miss her Aunt Ally, and even that sarcastic boyfriend of hers.

Still in her pajamas, Grace got up from her temporary bed (the couch) and toddled down the hallway to House's bedroom. She found the door slightly ajar and snuck inside in pursuit of House's pet rat, which she'd been introduced to earlier that week. Grace tiptoed over to House's dresser and found the rodent cage sitting atop it, but inside there was no rat. Grace looked everywhere in the cage, and she was positive that Steve McQueen wasn't in there. That probably wasn't a good thing.

Grace made her way to House's side of the bed and started to shake him awake.

House moaned. "Ugh," he sighed. "Who is it? What do you want?"

"Wake up," said Grace.

"No," said House quickly.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Please, Greg, wake up," she pleaded.

"Why?" he groaned.

"Steve McQueen's not in his cage," she said.

"The queen's not on stage?" House asked curiously.

Grace almost chuckled. "No," she said. "Steve McQueen isn't in his cage!"

House finally opened his eyes. "Sure he's in his cage," he said. "I fed him last night."

"Well he's not in there anymore," said Grace, pointing over to the cage on House's dresser. "I checked."

House couldn't help but wonder why Grace had been in his room this early in the morning anyways, but he just assumed it was to see Steve. He got out of bed and limped over to the rat's cage. Sure enough, Steve wasn't where he was supposed to be. House looked in all the surrounding areas, but he wasn't really sure why. After all, if a rat escapes, he's not about to just hang out right next to his cage, right?

By now, the noise in the room had awakened Cameron. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Steve McQueen got out of his cage," said Grace with a glance towards the cage.

Cameron sat up. "You mean there's a rat somewhere in this apartment and you don't know where it is?"

"Correction," said House. "We don't know where he is. Steve has feelings too, you know."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that he's a rodent."

"Oh relax," said House. "He's the cleanest rat I know."

"You know many rats, do you?" quipped Cameron, checking the sheets and under the bed, just to make sure.

"I know Chase, don't I?" retorted House.

"I thought Chase was a wombat," said Cameron slyly.

"They're all rodents," said House.

"Actually," said Grace. "Wombats are marsupials."

House rolled his eyes. "Look," he said. "Can we just look for Steve already?"

Cameron seemed almost afraid to walk on the floor in fear of a mouse darting across her feet. The odd thing was, she'd never had a problem holding, petting, or playing with Steve. She just didn't like surprises, especially when they came with fur, whiskers, and a long tail.

"Oh suck it up," said House. "Steve doesn't bite."

Cameron did as she was told and started searching the bedroom with House and Grace.

&&&&&

After a half hour of searching House's bedroom showed that Steve was no where to be found, Grace and Cameron moved on to the kitchen while House decided to take the living room.

Cameron looked under the fridge, insisting that a mouse had once come out from underneath hers. There was no sign of Steve.

Grace checked underneath the oven for the same reason. She shined a flashlight in the darkened area just to make sure. There was no Steve, but there were trail marks in the dust. Steve wasn't the only mouse in the House house.

Grace let out a large sneeze, and Cameron sat up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Grace nodded. "My hayfever gets really bad this time of year," she said. "The dust probably just aggravated it."

Cameron nodded in agreement.

&&&&&

House shone his penlight under the armchair with no sign of Steve. He searched under all of the tables, and even the bookcase. Wondering why he hadn't checked there first, House shone the light under the sofa. Eureka!

"There you are," said House to the mouse. He reached under the couch and pulled Steve out in his hands. "How in the world did you get out?"

Steve looked up at House innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me, mister," said House glaring at the rat.

Steve seemed to cower.

"I found him!" shouted House.

&&&&&

Grace and Cameron heard House's declaration and came running into the living room to find House sitting on the floor with Steve McQueen in his hands. By the looks of it, Steve didn't really appreciate being held at the moment.

Grace walked over to House and took Steve from him. "I'll put him back in his cage," she said with another sneeze.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Cameron.

Grace nodded and left to put Steve McQueen back in his cage.

&&&&&

After peace had been restored in the House house, Cameron decided to make everyone breakfast while Grace packed her bags. After all, her mother said that she planned on returning to Princeton today. House set the peaceful morning atmosphere by playing some lively tunes on the piano.

&&&&&

When breakfast was ready, Cameron called everyone into the kitchen to eat. She'd cooked up some pancakes to be served with orange juice.

House and Grace quickly dug into their meals, making Cameron smile.

"They taste good?" she asked with a smirk.

Grace nodded, but House felt the need to be sarcastic.

"They aren't as good as Wilson's."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "I'll have to get his recipe."

House agreed that this was a good idea, of course, because he liked having Cameron in his apartment much more than Wilson. Sure, Wilson was a great friend and all, but he only stayed the night when he was getting divorced. That meant that he was depressed and mopey, two qualities House didn't find very attractive.

"Do you have all of your things packed up?" asked Cameron, changing the subject.

Grace nodded as she took another bite from her pancakes.

"Good," said Cameron. "Your mom hasn't called, but she said she would be here sometime today." Cameron had given her sister Greg's address so as to avoid any and all confusion.

Grace smiled. "Do you think my dad remembers anything else?"

Cameron shrugged. "I hope so."

Just then, there was a rapid knocking at the door.


	22. Extended Stay

**Extended Stay**

Cameron set down the glass of orange juice that she'd been drinking and went to answer the door. She had a suspicion that it was her sister knocking hastily, and her suspicions were continued when she answered the door. Waiting on House's doorstep was a rather flustered looking Angela Carter. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her usually perfectly styled hair was ruffled and messy. She appeared to be in distress.

"Angi," muttered Cameron. "Are you alright? Where's Charlie?"

Angela shed a few more tears before going to hug her sister. Cameron willingly held onto Angi; something was obviously wrong.

"Angi," said Cameron. "Please talk to me. What's wrong? What happened?"

At that moment, Angela heard Grace and House chatting away in the kitchen about some video game and decided then and there that now was not the time to alert Grace. She pulled Cameron outside onto the doorstep and shut the door behind her.

"What's going on?" asked Cameron once again.

Angela wiped the tears from her eyes and looked her sister in the eye. "It's Charlie."

"What happened?" asked Cameron. "Did he not remember you? After all this?"

Angi nodded. "He remembered me."

"Then what's wrong, sweetie?" Cameron walked over to the bench outside House's apartment and sat down with Angela.

Angela wiped away more tears before deciding that she had to tell Cameron everything, and she had to tell her now.

&&&&&

Grace and House heard the door shut in the living room, and an awkward silence suddenly grew between them.

"Where do you suppose they went?" asked Grace, breaking the silence.

House shrugged and took another drink of his orange juice. "How should I know?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Mom didn't even say hi to me."

"Maybe she needed to tell Allison something."

Grace considered this momentarily. "What would she need to tell Aunt Ally that she couldn't tell me?"

House didn't answer, though he suspected it had something to do with the girl's father.

Grace's suspicions were similar to House's. "Do you think it has anything to do with my dad?"

House rolled his eyes, trying to keep the mood light. "Why would you expect me to know?"

Grace huffed. Greg was just impossible sometimes.

&&&&&

After Angela had explained the events that had occurred at the office in New York, Cameron was dumbstruck.

"I'm so sorry, Angi," she whispered while hugging her sister.

Angela nodded and kept her grasp on Cameron tight. "I don't know what to do, Ally."

Cameron hugged back as her heart broke once again for her sister. "You go on the tour."

Angela backed away and looked at her sister. "What? No, I can't," she said. "Not now."

"Why not?" asked Cameron. "You deserve it. You owe it to yourself."

Angela considered this.

"You need some time away from all of this," said Cameron.

"But what about Gracie?" Angela asked.

Cameron shrugged. "He may not have been the best husband, but Charlie is still a great dad to Grace."

Angela hadn't even thought about this. If she decided to divorce Charlie (she was still debating), then what would she do with Grace? How could she do that to Gracie?

&&&&&

House and Grace finished off their breakfasts, and for once in his life, House actually did his own dishes. Grace, on the other hand, had snuck into the living room and was currently sitting by the door with her ear up against it. After finishing his and Grace's dishes, House walked into the living room to find Grace in this exact position.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked.

"I think I hear crying," said Grace.

House rolled his eyes and tried to drag Grace from the door. "They're probably just crying over the fact that innocent little Gracie has been corrupted by the mean doctor."

Grace almost smiled. Almost. "What are you doing?" she asked as House continued to try and pull her away from the door.

"I'm trying to get you to come and play _Grand Theft Auto_ with me," said House. "But so far I haven't succeeded."

This was all Grace had to hear before jumping up and running over to the couch where her controller awaited her.

House started up the video game, and they were soon in another world, just as House had planned.

&&&&&

Angela had spent her whole drive down to Princeton thinking about what she should do next, but nothing had come to mind. Now with the help of her sister, though, she knew what she needed to do.

"Ally?" she asked.

Cameron looked up.

"Ally, I need to stay at your place tonight," she said. "I have a flight to Boston in the morning."

Cameron smiled. Angi was going to go on the tour. "I'll stay with you," she said, getting up.

Angi shook her head. "You should stay here with Grace."

Cameron shrugged. "Grace can stay with Greg," she said nonchalantly. "Trust me. Those two are like two peas in a pod."

Angela giggled and nodded.

Cameron gave her sister another hug before going inside to gather a few things and inform House and Grace of the news.

&&&&&

For now, Grace would be kept in the dark about what Charlie had done. He'd been the best and only father figure the girl had ever had, and no one wanted to ruin that.

Even though Grace had school on Monday, it was decided that she could miss the first day back. After dropping her sister off at the airport, Cameron would drive Grace up to her home in New York.

House was disappointed that Cameron would be missing work tomorrow to play chauffer to her sister and that little runt, but he would get over it. After all, it meant that he had one more night to play video games with Grace while Cameron and Angela watched girly movies and ate ice cream all night at Cameron's apartment. That wouldn't be too bad.


	23. The Battle Begins

**The Battle Begins**

House and Grace stayed up rather late on Sunday night playing _Grand Theft Auto_. Grace claimed that she wasn't sleepy. So, House ordered a pizza for them to munch on; he ate most of it though because Grace said she wasn't very hungry. House decided that they should both probably get some sleep, though, so they went to bed around 1am. House would probably end up sleeping in late, and Grace could just sleep in the car on her way back to New York if she had to.

Cameron and Angela spent their night watching chick flicks and eating from a tub of ice cream, just as House had predicted. Cameron really felt for her sister, now especially. Angela was definitely considering a divorce to Charlie, but she couldn't possibly think of restricting his rights to Grace. They may not be biologically related, but they definitely got along perfectly. Cameron felt bad that her sister would be getting divorced once again, though. Her first divorce, nearly twelve years ago, had ended well actually. Angi and her husband had mutually decided that it wasn't working out. Angi had informed him of her pregnancy, and that just added to their marital problems. Still, they remained good friends nonetheless. Cameron could only hope that this divorce would end as well as Angela's last one had. She knew deep down that Angi cared for Charlie, and Charlie cared for Angi. Maybe they could find a way to see past each other's flaws, even if it meant having to end their marriage.

&&&&&

House found it hard to sleep that night for several reasons. One, he'd forgotten to take his dosage of vicodin (don't ask how that happened). Two, Cameron wasn't sleeping next to him. Three, there were sounds of hurling coming from the bathroom. House got out of bed to investigate the noises.

Grace was in the bathroom, kneeling on the ground. She was vomiting into the toilet, and her face looked much paler than the usual tan and lively tone that she had.

House dropped his cane and knelt next to her. "Are you okay?"

Grace looked up at him with miserable eyes and shook her head before vomiting once again. "I must have eaten something bad."

"You haven't eaten anything since breakfast," said House.

Grace didn't really know how to respond. House spoke the truth, as always. "What's wrong with me?" she asked.

House held her hair as she threw up into the toilet once more.

&&&&&

Cameron and Angela woke up early that morning. Angela wanted to say goodbye to Grace before her flight to Boston (which was an early flight). After all of her bags had been packed away in her sister's car, Angela ate a quick cereal breakfast.

"I'm not sure Greg and Grace will be up yet," said Cameron jokingly. "Did you see the way they were going at that video game? I wouldn't be surprised if they were up all night."

This brought a much needed smile to Angela's face. "Grace can always sleep on the way to New York."

Cameron agreed and ate a cereal breakfast as well. House wouldn't be too pleased that they'd be knocking on his door at 6am.

&&&&&

Grace's vomiting had subsided, but something told House it was only temporarily. He'd helped her into his bed (he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now anyways). At least Grace would be more comfortable there than the couch. House decided to play a bit of soothing piano pieces while she rested, hoping that she could get more sleep. He was in the middle of one of his favorite songs when there was a knock at the door.

House stopped in the middle of the song and went to answer the door. As he'd assumed, Cameron and her sister were on the other side.

"You're up early," said Cameron, noticing House in his pajamas. She'd heard the piano playing as well.

"I couldn't sleep," said House, though his voice was tired.

"That's a first," joked Cameron. "Did you forget to take your vicodin?"

House rolled his eyes. "Grace has been up all night spewing into my toilet."

This was enough to silence the Cameron sisters. They both entered quickly and noticed that Grace wasn't on the couch.

"Where is she?" asked Angela quickly.

"She's in my bed," said House.

Cameron and Angi rushed into House's bedroom to find Grace asleep in the bed.

"What did you feed her?" demanded Angi rudely. She apparently thought this was House's fault.

"Nothing," said House defensively. "I kept trying to get her to eat, but she hasn't eaten anything since Allison's pancakes yesterday."

"How can she be throwing up," asked Cameron, "if there's nothing for her to throw up?"

House, Cameron, and Angela looked at each other momentarily before they noticed Grace waking up.

&&&&&

House convinced the Cameron sisters that it would be best to take Grace to the hospital for a more thorough examination. This upset Angela, of course, because her flight was leaving soon. Cameron finally persuaded her to go to Boston; she promised to call Charlie and inform him of the news. House and Cameron also promised to keep both of Grace's parents posted on her condition. Angela was still very unsure, but realized that Allison wouldn't have it any other way. She gave her daughter a giant hug goodbye and told her to feel better. Grace said that she would be fine, and she wished her mother good luck on the tour.

&&&&&

Cameron followed House into the Conference Room where Chase and Foreman were already waiting in their usual boredom. They seemed rather excited when House dropped a file on the glass table, but Cameron wished it was under better circumstances than this. Chase opened up the file to get a peek at what they were dealing with.

"You're kidding," he said when he noticed the name in the file.

Cameron shook her head wearily as House grabbed his favorite marker, a marker that Grace had been using not too long ago. He wrote on the board.

**Loss of Appetite**

**Vomiting**

**Insomnia (?)**

Foreman still hadn't had a chance to look at the file and was confused. "That's it?" he asked. "Why are we taking this case; it's probably just the flu?"

Chase didn't feel like saying it allowed for Cameron's sake, so he simply tossed the file over to Foreman. Needless to say, he shut up then and there.

House took charge. "Get me a full examination," he said. "I want blood work and a tox-screen."

The whole team got up to cover the basics in hopes that they could learn more about their newest patient. They didn't make it out the door, though, because a loud bellow came from House.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

The ducklings turned to find House staring at his hand. It was covered in what appeared to be red paint. There was red paint on his lips as well.

House spit his latest drink of coffee into the sink. It tasted rather disgusting (the poor taste probably had something to do with the paint).

Cameron walked over to House and saw that there was a red ring on the counter where House had left his cup as well. Someone had painted his coffee cup red in hopes he wouldn't notice anything before taking a drink.

Chase and Foreman didn't know whether to be serious or amused by the situation. Foreman chose the former, and Chase of course laughed.

"Oh, she is so going to pay for this," said House. He obviously knew who had done this to him.

"What's going on?" asked Cameron.

Without an answer, House limped out of the office.

The three ducklings were left to complete their examination of Grace Carter.


	24. You've Got Me Fooled

**You've Got Me Fooled**

House limped down the corridor towards the research lab in pursuit of his cousin, Ray. It had obviously been her that had painted his coffee cup red, and she wasn't going to get away with it. House had always enjoyed 'April Fools Day' as a day of fun and pranks with his cousin (whenever he wasn't away with his parents, that is), and his adulthood hadn't really changed anything. As a matter of fact, he found that in his adulthood he knew more pranks now and rather missed being able to use them on people such as Ray. Of course, House knew that Ray had only painted his mug red to get back at him for his sick and twisted joke involving caution tape. The fact that it was April 1st would only make things more fun.

House hobbled up to the entrance of the research lab just in time to see his own prank unfold right before his eyes. He knew that Ray had probably planned something on him, and he was just being proactive. In the off chance that Ray hadn't planned to prank her cousin, well, House would still have fun.

&&&&&

Ray walked over to the sink to dispose of the contents of whatever was in her test tube. Once the tube was empty, Ray decided it would be best to clean it out. She stuck the tube under the faucet and lifted the handle, but much to her surprise, the water didn't come out of the faucet. No, instead it came out of the nozzle that had been attached to a hose (used for when water was needed in other parts of the lab). Now, of course, since it came out of the nozzle, instead of the water going directly into the test tube, it went all over Ray. Drenched from head to waist, Ray investigated the scene of the crime and found a rubber band around the nozzle to hold the button in place. There was no doubt in her mind who had arranged this little prank. She turned to her left, and through the glass walls of PPTH, her suspicions were confirmed.

&&&&&

House grinned as he watched his cousin get drenched. The only disappointment was that Whitner hadn't decided to use the faucet as well while Ray wasn't in the room. Now that would have been an added bonus for sure.

House observed his cousin as she simply put her test tube on its rack and walked in his direction. This was certainly going to be fun.

Ray opened the door, and grunt of anger was her only greeting to House.

"Why Ray!" said House sarcastically. "You look all wet! What happened?!"

Ray decided to play along. "Oh my goodness," she said playfully. "What's that on your hand, Greg?"

House displayed his red hand proudly. "Hooker forgot to tell me that her thong was painted on."

A normal woman would have been disgusted, but Ray was no normal woman. This actually made her laugh. "Still seeing hookers, I see?" she asked. "Whatever happened to that pretty little brunette of yours?"

"Funny you should ask," said House cheerily. "She decided to surprise me this morning with a hooker. I suppose it was her April Fool's Day gift to me. Although I must say I'm not too pleased with the red paint."

Ray shrugged. "Damn those hookers. Always painting on thongs and forgetting to tell people."

"Tell me about it."

Ray smirked. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm not allowed to pay my favorite cousin a little visit every now and then?"

"Nope," said Ray. "Although I suppose if you were playing a prank on your favorite little cousin it would make sense."

"It would indeed."

Ray looked around, pretending to check for people that might be listening in on their conversation. "So what are you really doing here?" she asked. "Word on the street is you've got a new patient."

House leaned in close and whispered. "Word on the street is you've got a new boyfriend."

Ray smacked him on the arm. "Stop avoiding the subject."

"I wasn't avoiding the subject," said House with a feigned innocence. "I thought we were talking about Ghetto Gossip. Maybe I should go talk it over with Foreman, though; I'm sure he knows more than you."

Ray rolled her eyes. "Is it an interesting case?"

"Now who's avoiding the subject?"

"Look," sighed Ray. "I went on two dates with him. Okay?"

This surprised House. Two dates meant that they'd been out at least twice over the weekend considering they'd just met late last week.

"You seem surprised."

House shook his head. It would appear that Boy Wonder Oncologist had chosen Ray. That or he was still seeing both his cousin and Cuddy. That could be.

&&&&&

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman all entered the room of their newest patient.

Chase, of course, liked to keep the mood light under any circumstance. He found that it made him more likeable, and in turn limited the lawsuits. "Long time, no see," he said cheerily to the little girl.

Grace tried to smile, but instead a cough escaped her mouth. "Sorry," she said as she attempted another smile.

"It's no problem," said Chase. "Can you open up for me?"

Grace did as she was told and opened her mouth wide for the doctor to look inside.

"Does it hurt when you cough?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Grace with a coarse voice. "It hurts when I don't cough, though, too."

Chase nodded and made a note on her chart while Foreman stuck a thermometer in her ear.

"Ouch," said Foreman as he pulled it out. "You've got a fever of 103 degrees."

Chase added this to the notes while Cameron began to draw blood.

"Any more complaints?" asked Chase, still in his kind and friendly voice.

Grace coughed again. "My chest hurts," she said roughly.

"It hurts when you cough?" asked Chase.

"It hurts more when I cough," said Grace, "but it still hurts when I'm not coughing."

Chase nodded this and added it to his notes as Cameron finished up with the blood drawing. Foreman plucked a hair from her head for the tox-screen.

"Is it a dry cough?" he asked.

Grace nodded. So far, she hadn't coughed up anything.

"What about the vomiting?" Chase asked. "Has it stopped?"

Grace shook her head in the negative. "Not yet," she sighed.

"Alright," said Chase making his final notes. "We'll run your blood work and tox-screen and see what we can find out."

Grace nodded her thanks and understanding. As Chase and Foreman left the room to perform the remaining tests, Cameron remained to talk to the little girl.

&&&&&

House limped his way straight to Wilson's office after having his candid conversation with Ray. He needed to know what Wilson was doing, and he needed to know now. He barged into the office without as much as a knock.

Wilson rolled his eyes as House entered the office uninvited, as usual. At least he didn't have a patient to reassure of his friend's insanity. "What's up?"

House took a seat across from Wilson and began to tap his cane impatiently. He wasn't really sure how to bring the matter at hand up, so he just did what he did best. He asked the question in the quickest and most blunt way possible. "Are you doing my cousin?"

This caught Wilson's attention. He looked up at House in shock. Had he really heard what he thought he'd heard? Knowing House, probably. "What? No," he said in denial. "Why would you think that?"

House shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "She said you two have been on two dates."

"Unlike you, House, I am capable of taking a woman to dinner without expecting her to sleep with me."

House's eyes widened in shock, but quickly went back to their normal stature. "So I see you've made your choice then?"

Wilson seemed uneasy by this question, and he quickly shuffled through the papers that he had on his desk. He knew he couldn't avoid the matter, or House, forever, but right now he desperately wanted to.

His friend's reluctance alarmed House. "You're still seeing Cuddy?"

Wilson bit his lip. "I don't know who to break up with," he said meekly.

House rolled his eyes. Without another word, he got up and left the office leaving Wilson to his moral and romantic debates.

&&&&&

Deciding that he had nothing better to do with his time than to work, House limped back to his own department. Three little ducklings were eagerly waiting for his arrival.

"I see we have news," said House.

The ducklings did in fact have news. The blood work, history, and tox-screen had taught them something, and hopefully House would find it useful, or at the very least, intriguing.


	25. Spring Fever

**Spring Fever**

Chase skimmed over the test results in front of him as House approached the whiteboard. Cameron was slouching in her chair, and everyone in the room could tell that she'd rather be doing anything but this. Foreman appeared to be engaged in the happenings around the room, especially that of House and Cameron. House seemed nonchalant about the whole situation; it was just another patient. Cameron on the other hand was on the verge of a nervous break down.

"Well," began Chase. "Grace's test results came back."

House obviously saw this as a stupid statement seeing as they were all in their differential standings. Of course her results had come back.

Chase saw House's expression and continued on without even being asked to. "She has a low white count," he said.

"And a low platelet count," added on Foreman.

And though she didn't want to, Cameron contributed her knowledge of the test results. "And the liver enzymes are slightly elevated."

This surprised House, of course, because he thought that Grace had merely come down with a bad case of the flu. Elevated liver enzymes meant that there was something more going on in her body though, and he for one wasn't sure if he was eager to find out what. Sure, Grace was his newest puzzle, but could he handle putting Cameron's niece through a battery of tests? What if the results weren't good? What would Cameron do? What would Grace do? What would he do? No time for that now, though. There was a sick girl who needed his help. "What does that tell us?" he asked.

Cameron sighed. If this were any other patient, she'd be a happy little camper, but right now she just wasn't in the mood. "Can't it just be the flu?"

"The liver enzymes tell us something," said House, too quickly for Cameron's liking. Was he just going to sit back and act like this was any other patient?

"It could be hepatitis," said Foreman. "It would explain the low white count, the low platelets, and even the liver enzymes. Her symptoms even match."

"Test for Hep A, B, and C," said House as he observed the whiteboard:

**Loss of Appetite**

**Vomiting**

**Insomnia (?)**

**Dry Cough**

**Chest Pain**

**Fever – 103**

**Low White Count**

**Low Platelet Count**

**Elevated Liver Enzymes**

"All three?!" asked Cameron. "I highly doubt my 11-year old niece is a drug user, or sexually active for that matter."

House looked at the enraged Cameron, and in his calmest voice, he told her, "Better to be safe than sorry."

Cameron huffed and followed her fellow ducklings out of the room, leaving House all alone to stare at his whiteboard and do whatever it is that House does when he has a case.

&&&&&

After deciding that it would just be best to wait for the results of the hepatitis tests, House chose to play one of his newest PSP games. It really did help him think, no matter what anyone else said.

House turned on the game, and went to hit the start button, but found himself incapable of doing so. No matter how hard he tried, he could not lift his finger off of the power button. He tried to hit the start button with his other finger, and after doing so, tried to press the other buttons. He was, of course, unable to do this as well because his fingers were strongly glued to the buttons.

House didn't know whether to smirk and be proud of his cousin's use of a popular prank, or if he should be mad at the fact that she had probably just ruined his PSP. Not to mention getting his fingers detached from the thing wouldn't be too much fun either.

&&&&&

Grace was flipping through the channels on her very own hospital television when her doctors returned, hopefully with good news.

"Hey," she said cheerily, but with a coarse voice.

Cameron smiled in response, but wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"We learned some new things from your blood tests," said Chase simply. He knew the enzymes and counts wouldn't make much sense to her anyways; it was best to keep it simple. "We just need to run some more tests."

Cameron prepped her niece for another blood test.

"So you think you know what's wrong with me?" asked Grace.

"We have a few theories," said Foreman. "We're going to test you for Hepatitis A, B, and C."

"What if I don't have any of those?" asked Grace.

"Then we learned something else," said Chase with a smile. He always did love children.

Grace nodded and watched as her Aunt Ally silently took her blood. It was very obvious to her (and she assumed everyone else) that something was bothering her aunt.

&&&&&

House limped down to the research lab with a PSP still attached to his hand. Without knocking, as usual, he entered the lab.

Ray had to contain herself when she saw that House's swinging arm had a portable video game attached to it. "Why hello, Greg," she said suggestively. "What brings you to this gloomy little lab?"

"Oh nothing," said House nonchalantly. "I'm just here to see Whitner actually."

This alerted Whitner. She wasn't really fond of House's visits, and she was displeased especially by the fact that those visits had become more and more often since Dr. Grant had joined the staff. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

House raised his hand. "I somehow managed to spill super glue all over my PSP," he said with a shrug. "I was wondering if you had any fun little chemicals to break the bond."

Whitner watched as Ray began to giggle. "I might have something," she said, the curiosity obvious from her tone. She rolled over to the chemical cabinet and began looking around. "You know, your little buddy Ray works here as well. Why didn't you just ask her?"

"Oh, she seems too busy at the moment."

"I was busy."

House shrugged. "I don't have a problem interrupting your work."

Whitner rolled her eyes. She reached out for a bottle and forced it into House's chest.

House inspected the bottle. "I'm not putting this on my skin until you tell me what it is."

"It's acetone," said Whitner dryly. She wheeled back to her post at the counter.

House inspected the bottle again. He was aware that Whitner wasn't his number one fan, and he had to make sure he wasn't setting himself up for yet another joke. Deciding that it was his safest bet, House applied a few drops of the chemical to his skin.

Moments later, House felt a burning sensation in his skin as Whitner and Ray burst out laughing.

&&&&&

Grace suddenly began to feel rather lonely since her parents were both gone, and her only companions were somewhere in the building running tests on her blood. She called the nurse in with the calling button and waited patiently.

Moments later, a skinny blonde nurse walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Can I help you?"

Grace nodded. "I wanted to call my dad, but I couldn't reach the phone," she said roughly from her hospital bed.

"Not a problem," said the kind nurse. She went over to the bedside where an older telephone lay. She picked up the phone and handed it to Grace. "What's his number?"

Grace dictated her father's cell phone number so the nurse could dial for her. The nurse waited during the whole conversation so she could hang the phone up for the child.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Finally, Grace's father answered.

Charlie: Hello?"

Grace: Hi, Daddy.

Charlie: Gracie, you sound terrible. How are you feeling? 

Grace: I feel like I have a bad case of the flu.

Charlie: I'm so sorry, Sweetie. I'm on my way.

Grace: You are?!

Charlie: You bet. I left just about an hour ago.

Grace: Really?!

Charlie: Really! And guess who else is coming.

Grace: Who?!

Charlie: Ally. You remember Ally.

Grace (fondly): Your secretary? She was really nice! Is she coming to see me, too?

Charlie: You bet she is. She was worried about you when she heard that you weren't feeling too well.

Grace: I'll let you go then. I can't wait to see you, Daddy.

Charlie: I can't wait to see you either. Goodbye, Gracie.

Grace: Bye!

Line Goes Dead

The nurse took the phone from a now grinning Grace and hung it up for her.

"Thanks," said Grace with a smile.

"No problem," said the nurse helpfully. "If you need anything else, just ask for Katie."

Grace made a mental note to remember the name. She seemed nice enough.

&&&&&

House was eagerly awaiting the return of his ducklings in the Conference Room, Cameron in particular. He stood up quickly when they entered.

"We got the tests back," said Chase in an attempt to hand House the folder.

House ignored Chase's folder and existence. Instead, he turned to Cameron. "Do you have any nail polish remover?"

Cameron looked at House curiously. "What? Why do you need nail polish remover?"

"I accidentally chose the wrong pink," said House in his best valley girl voice. "These so aren't going to match my new top." House displayed his PSP-free hand with a wiggle of his nails.

Cameron rolled her eyes. If House didn't make his point, she wouldn't give him the nail polish remover.

House noticed the loss of Cameron's sense of humor and quickly made his point by holding up his hand. Still bonded to his hand was his PSP.

This made Cameron laugh for the first time that day. "Why is your skin all red?"

"I asked Whitner for some acetone," said House reluctantly.

Cameron eyed House curiously and was eager for him to continue.

"She gave me ammonia."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Don't you think these little pranks are getting out of control?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said House with feigned ignorance.

"You guys mess with sinks, put paint on coffee cups, glue games to hands, and now ammonia?!" she exclaimed. "You guys keep this up and someone's bound to get seriously hurt."

"Out of my own defense, three of those four things Ray did, not me," said House. "Besides, I washed it off."

Cameron observed the red hand. "Yes, I can see that…."

"Relax," said House with a roll of the eyes. "It's just a little dry."

Cameron gave House her typical stern, but worried, glare.

"Are you going to give me the nail polish remover or not?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and walked out of the Conference Room (probably towards her locker).

House took this time to catch up on the latest news on his patient. "What's the news on Grace?" he asked casually.

Foreman and Chase's eyes were still glued to House's hand as they spoke.

"Grace tested negative for hepatitis," said Foreman. "Every…hepatitis."

Chase tilted his head as he observed House's hand.

House hid his hand behind his back. "Which means we're back on plain old Spring Fever."


	26. Showers and Flowers

**Showers and Flowers**

Whitner tapped her foot impatiently as House carefully set up a bucket of red paint on the top of the door so that it would fall whenever the door was opened. Whitner was only helping House with his little joke because it prevented her from being the one covered in red paint. House normally wasn't one to ask help from his enemies, but he relented this time because he was desperate to get back at Ray for ruining his PSP and getting him to put ammonia on his own hand. Now, the paint was only Stage One of his operation of course. Once House finished placing the full bucket atop the door, he backed away and hid behind a counter so he was invisible to anyone that might peek into the lab before entering. Whitner decided to get back to work and hoped that Ray would come back from the cafeteria with her coffee before Whitner needed to use the door.

&&&&&

The team's last differential had only produced the possibility of Crohn's Disease, hepatitis D, hepatitis E, hepatitis X, liver cysts, and cirrhosis. If Grace tested negative for those, the team would have to start waiting for new symptoms.

When the three ducklings entered the room, they saw that Grace had two guests, but they only recognized one of them. Cameron had a feeling of who the other person was, though. They all entered the room.

Charlie Carter turned around to see his ex-sister-in-law and her two colleagues walking in.

Cameron ignored Charlie; she didn't want to think about his affair at the moment. Grace needed her help. "How are you feeling?"

Grace smiled. "A little better actually," she said cheerily.

Charlie smiled and rubbed the little girl's cheek. "Maybe she just had a 24 hour bug?"

Cameron shook her head. "No," she said. "She had elevated liver enzymes."

"What does that mean?" asked Charlie.

"It means there's something wrong with her liver," said Cameron.

"But she's feeling better," said Charlie. "Maybe whatever was wrong with her yesterday went away on its own."

"It's possible," said Cameron. "We need to make sure though."

Chase and Foreman waved their hellos. They wondered who the brunette with Charlie was, though, because Cameron hadn't informed either of them of Charlie's affair.

"We're just going to draw some blood," said Chase.

"More blood?" asked Grace with a smile. "You're going to empty me out." It was just a joke, but Chase always liked teaching children about medicine.

"Actually," said Chase. "Your body is constantly making new blood in your bones."

Grace didn't feel the need to inform Chase that she'd actually learned that the previous year in science class. He seemed happy to teach her whatever he could. "Cool," she said with a smile. She offered her arm to Foreman so he could draw more blood.

&&&&&

House was excited when he heard the door begin to open. He shot up to find that Ray was walking in the lab, and before she could change her mind, a bucket of red paint fell from above. It covered her from head to toe. Ray's mouth was wide, and she was completely in shock. Thankfully she hadn't been carrying anything more important than coffee. House began to smirk.

"Oh my god," muttered Ray. "How could you…."

House laughed some more before exiting the research lab, careful to step around the paint. He didn't want any of it getting on his precious shoes or cane after all!

Ray watched as House limped down the hall before she turned to Whitner. "You knew about this, didn't you?!"

Whitner shrugged.

Ray rolled her eyes. "How could you let him do that to me?!"

"At least this way I didn't have to worry about paint falling on me," she retorted smugly. Whitner always looked out for herself, and she could care less if she had to sacrifice Ray.

Ray huffed as she pulled a 360 and stormed down the corridors towards the locker room to shower off. Needless to say, this attracted a lot of attention.

&&&&&

Once Foreman had drawn all the blood they would need for testing, he informed Grace and her father of the possibilities.

"We're also going to schedule a CT scan to check for liver cysts," said Foreman. "We'll let you know when we have the results on the blood tests."

"Glad you're feeling better," said Chase with a smile.

Cameron gave her niece a reassuring peck on the cheek and a smile before she left the room with her colleagues.

Ally took this time to greet the young girl properly. She'd been informed by Charlie that she was not to mention the current situation, but that didn't change the fact that she felt worried by the girl's state. Ally had always enjoyed having Grace in the office, and now she was glad she could be there for her. "So are you really feeling better?" She handed Grace the bouquet of get-well-soon flowers and a balloon that she'd bought for the child.

Grace nodded. "Yes, thanks," she said. "Maybe I did just have the flu."

Ally looked at Charlie. "But didn't that doctor—."

"Aunt Ally," said Grace. "She's my aunt."

Ally nodded. "Didn't she say that the liver enzymes meant there was something wrong with the liver?"

Charlie didn't really want to answer. He only hoped that they could find out what was wrong with his daughter and fast.

&&&&&

House approached the Nurse's Station and leaned on it. He was apparently waiting for someone to notice him.

Nurse Brittany turned around to find House leaning on the counter. "Dr. House?" she asked. "Is there something I can do for you?"

House nodded. "I need some help."

The sly and secretive smirk on House's face informed Brittany that the help that House needed had absolutely nothing to do with any patient at all. "What do you need?"

As House began to limp away, Brittany followed him.

"I need you to go into the women's locker room," said House.

"Okay…"

"And I need you to take all of the towels out," continued House. "Dr. Grant is also showering in there as we speak. Her clothes are probably lying by one of the showers."

Nurse Brittany caught on. "You want me to take her clothes?!"

House's grin was enough clarification for her.

"But why?" asked Brittany. "What did she ever do to you?"

"She ruined my PSP and got ammonia all over my hand."

Nurse Brittany sighed. "Fine," she said reluctantly. "But don't tell anyone it was me that helped you, got it?"

House beamed. "I knew you'd come through!"

On that final note, Nurse Brittany walked off towards the women's locker room to complete her mission.

&&&&&

After Grace's CT scan and MRI had been completed, the ducklings were eager to inform House of their findings. However, they couldn't because they couldn't find him. Cameron soon became impatient and went in search of the diagnostician in question. She eventually found him waiting outside the women's locker room, but the only question was…What or who was he waiting for?

"What in the world are you doing?" Cameron crossed her arms and stared House down.

House's ear never left the door of the women's locker room. He shushed Cameron. "I'm waiting," he whispered.

"What is it that you're waiting for?" she asked.

House thought for a minute. "A shout? A yell? Something along those lines."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Ray's in there, isn't she?"

House didn't answer, so Cameron assumed she was right.

"What did you do now?" she groaned.

Again, House didn't answer, and Cameron became worried. From inside the locker room, she could hear cursing coming from a familiar voice. Of course, House's name was mentioned several times as well.

"What did you do?!" asked Cameron with a huff.

House grinned, and Cameron suddenly felt uneasy. She stormed into the locker room.

&&&&&

Cameron entered the locker room and found that it was completely empty except for one shower that was currently occupied.

"Ray?" she called out. "Ray, is that you?"

"Allison?" asked Ray. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Cameron. "What did Greg do now?"

"There are no towels in here," groaned Ray. "And he stole my clothes."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Ray, I'm so sorry," she said quickly. "I'll run to the nurse's locker room and grab some towels for you!"

Cameron darted out of the locker room faster than Ray could even thank her.

&&&&&

As soon as Cameron returned to the women's locker room, she handed Ray a towel and some of her own clothing. House was a little disappointed that Cameron had ruined his prank. He turned to her with a glare, and Cameron readily returned the favor.

"Can we get back to work now?" asked Cameron, eager to inform House of her findings.


	27. I Heard it Through the Grapevine

**I Heard It Through the Grapevine**

The hospital grapevine was growing by the second; it probably had something to do with spring. Do grapes grow in spring? Oh well, that's not the point. The point was that everyone in the hospital had questions, and nobody seemed to have any answers. Every nurse, doctor, and orderly was busy asking around to find out what they could, but no one seemed to be of any help.

Charlie and Ally had constantly been asking every nurse and doctor they saw what was wrong with Grace. Her stats seemed to be getting better, and she was feeling better. Still, her doctors weren't letting her leave, and Charlie was determined to find out why. Ally was just as concerned as the little girl's father, though. She had known Grace for many years and couldn't bear to see anything happen to her. Both were determined to find some answers.

Likewise, Grace was curious about her own condition. She couldn't understand why her aunt and colleagues weren't letting her go home. After all, she was feeling better, right? Grace decided that there was nothing she could do about it, though, so she diverted her attention to her father and his secretary. Grace had known Ally for quite some time now, and she'd always loved the woman's company. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why Ally had come all the way down to see her with her father. Ever since Ally and her dad had come, they seemed to be a bit closer than any time Grace could ever recall.

Cameron's curiosities were similar to Grace's. She wanted nothing more than to discharge her niece. Having her in a hospital worried her in a way that almost scared her. Not to mention she had to watch Charlie, the man she had always pictured as Husband of the Year, who was currently visiting with his mistress. Cameron hadn't really bothered to speak to Ally, but she knew it would eventually come up. Cameron would either burst out with questions, or Ally would come to her with questions of her own regarding Grace's condition. Either way, Cameron wasn't looking forward to it.

House was concerned with Cameron's behavior. He wasn't really one to speak, though, considering he'd spent most of his time trying to ruin Ray's image. Still, he was deeply concerned for Cameron in a way he never thought possible. He never cared for anyone, and he wasn't exactly sure what was so different about Cameron. That didn't change the fact though, that her niece was sick and she wasn't handling it very well. She wasn't handling Charlie's affair very well either. House had on several occasions considered taking Cameron off of the case completely, but he knew that would only cause a complete disaster in his personal and professional life. He didn't know what was best for Cameron, but he wished he did. Maybe curing Grace would solve all of their problems.

Foreman was growing more and more frustrated by the day, if not second. House was constantly playing games with his cousin while he, Chase, and Cameron were trying to cure Grace. Foreman wasn't sure if he'd ever understand House and Ray. Ray brought out a side of House that he'd only seen a few times, and those times were always with Wilson or Cuddy. Foreman was bothered even more, though, by the fact that even Chase and Cameron seemed incapable of their jobs lately. He could understand Cameron's inability, but he was secretly annoyed by her emotional side. Chase, on the other hand, had no excuses. Ever since Nurse Katie had made a transfer to PPTH to work in the ICU, Chase had constantly been visiting her. Chase found this convenient because Grace was in isolation, though, so he could constantly see Katie and check up on the patient. Foreman wasn't buying it, though. And then there were the phone calls. Foreman had on multiple occasions caught Chase talking on the phone with some girl named Carly when he should have been running a test. Of course, Foreman was curious about whom this Carly person was, but he was even more curious about why House didn't seem to be pestering Chase about bringing his personal matters to work lately. Maybe it had something to do with Cameron being a part of his life now.

Ray had noticed the impact that Cameron seemed to have on her cousin as well. She didn't know the immunologist very well, but she did know her cousin. She knew that in his adult life, Gregory House was a narcissistic, rude, and abrasive doctor. Of course, Ray had only seen this side of Greg when she'd forced him to come to a family gathering. She'd only managed that twice. Still, the fact remains that Cameron definitely seemed to have an impact on Greg. Ray could only assume it was for the best, though. House seemed to actually smile once in a while. He was back to playing his childish games and laughing with his friends. At least, that's what Ray hoped was going on with House.

Whitner was particularly curious about her new colleague. She didn't really care about Ray in any friendly way; she was just curious. Whitner was rather interested by the fact that Ray seemed to constantly be at ends with Dr. House. She couldn't understand why though. Did Ray have an interest in House? No, she'd already denied it. There was that, and there was also the fact that Ray couldn't stop talking about Dr. Wilson. Was she dating the Head of Oncology? Whitner could swear that she'd seen Wilson leave with Cuddy one night. Maybe she was mistaken.

Wilson was torn between two women, as always. However, for once in his life, he really did care deeply for both women. Normally those women were the wife who he often felt like abandoning and the nurse who lit his life up. No, now it was Cuddy and Ray. It was his boss, his friend of many years. And it was his best friend's cousin, a doctor who deserved his whole heart and respect. Wilson was both scared and amazed by his situation. He still hadn't made a choice about what to do, and he didn't know how he possibly could. Both Lisa and Ray seemed perfect to him, and he wanted to get to know them both better, but if he did that, the world would come crashing down on him. He knew that much, but he still didn't know what to do. Somehow Wilson didn't feel comfortable talking to House about this particular topic. He'd already made his stance quite clear. So who could he talk to?

Wilson left his office to go and enjoy the afternoon air out on the balcony. At times like this, the balcony was a blessing. Then there were the times when House would constantly use it against him. Wilson glanced through the crystal clear, glass windows into the Diagnostics Conference Room. Inside, the whole team appeared to be busy with a differential.

&&&&&

House examined the whiteboard as he grabbed a black marker to add any updates that might be necessary.

**Loss of Appetite**

**Vomiting**

**Insomnia (?)**

**Dry Cough**

**Chest Pain**

**Fever – 103**

**Low White Count**

**Low Platelet Count**

**Elevated Liver Enzymes**

House turned to his underlings who had just completed another battery of tests. "So what do we know now?"

Cameron tilted her neck in an I-Told-You-So fashion. "She tested negative for hepatitis D, E, and X. It's official. She doesn't have hepatitis."

"And yet something is eating at her liver," said House. "What is it?"

"There were no liver cysts," said Chase.

"And the tests for Crohn's and cirrhosis were both negative," sighed Foreman.

"She's getting better," added Chase. "Her fever's down. She's been sleeping regularly. The vomiting has subsided. She's not even coughing as much."

"It was probably just the flu or some bug," said Foreman. "She's over it now."

House didn't seem so sure. The low platelet count and elevated liver enzymes still troubled him. "What did the latest blood work show? How are the platelets and white count?"

"White counts up," said Chase, but he got a weary look from Cameron. "But it's still a little low. So are the platelets."

House nodded. "Get me an LP."

Needless to say, Cameron was reluctant to put her niece through such a painful test without a good reason to. "Why?"

"I want to check her CSF," said House childishly.

Cameron rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to play his games. "What do you want to check her CSF for?"

"I don't know," said House. To be honest, he just wanted to check the liver enzymes again, but Cameron wouldn't be too happy with that answer. He was just eager to see if anything had changed. Something was bound to have changed. After all, Grace was getting better.

Cameron didn't like this answer, but she had come to trust House. Hopefully he knew that she wasn't eager to put Grace through this test. If he still insisted on it, then he must have his own reasons. Cameron led the Chase and Foreman out of the office to go run their test.

House stared at his whiteboard. He had barely done anything to the girl, and already her symptoms seemed to be getting better. He supposed it was natural, but he wasn't used to it. And House didn't like things he wasn't used to.

**Low White Count**

**Low Platelet Count**

**Elevated Liver Enzymes (?)**

All of his useful symptoms had just up and vanished. Now he was left to clinical ones, lab tests. He had nothing tangible, and then it hit him. House realized how much he depended upon the patients and how little he depended on the tests. Sure, his underlings had always run the tests and talked to the families for him, and he would always interpret their findings. That wasn't the whole story though. No, House depended on the patients. He had to know their stories. He had to know their families. He had to know their symptoms. He couldn't stare at a sheet and say what was wrong with them. He may not be one to sit by their bedsides, but he needed tangible evidence that something was wrong with them. Now he had nothing. All of the labs said she was sick, but she seemed perfectly fine. And House couldn't help but wonder two things. What was wrong with Grace, and why did he suddenly care about his patient?

&&&&&

Wilson, who was still enjoying the breezy air, watched as House's whole team left to go run whatever test House had just told them to run. He'd come to the conclusion that House was the only person he had now. He was the only person who could help him with his dilemma. Wilson walked across the balcony and into House's office. He entered the Conference Room to find House staring blankly at the whiteboard.

"You get a new symptom?" asked Wilson. That's normally what caused House to stare at a whiteboard.

"No," said House dryly. "I just had six symptoms disappear all at once."

"Maybe she's getting better," said Wilson as he took a seat at the glass table next to House.

"No," replied House. "Her labs say she's sick."

"Labs can't be deceiving," retorted Wilson. It was supposed to be a joke, but House didn't respond to it. His face remained emotionless.

"Her white count and platelet counts are low," House sighed. "We're checking the liver enzymes now. Three labs don't lie."

"I thought everybody lies."

House rolled his eyes. "Labs can lie, but three can't lie at the same time."

Wilson shook his head. "Maybe it's just taking her body a little bit longer to get better."

"Then she is sick."

"She's getting better, House," said Wilson forcefully. "She doesn't need you poking sticks and needles in her. What she needs is chicken noodle soup."

House stared at his friend's sudden outburst. He got up and left the room to go check up on the LP results. There had to be something wrong with her. Labs don't lie.


	28. It's Not Over Until It's Over

**It's Not Over Until It's Over**

House and Wilson sat in their favorite pub after a hard day of work. Both men had too many thoughts on their mind to count, and this was definitely the place to be at such a time.

"So what did Grace's LP show?" asked Wilson initiating conversation.

"No liver enzymes in the serum," House sighed.

"You sound upset," said Wilson. "Shouldn't you be happy that she's getting better?"

"We redrew the blood, and her white count is back to normal and her platelets are up a little, but they're still low."

"They're still low, but they're increasing, right? House, she's getting better."

"She was puking her brains out in my toilet not too long ago, now she's just magically better? She had a fever of a 103 and elevated liver enzymes! Those things don't just get better for no reason."

"House, haven't you ever heard of a 24 hour bug? You've monitored her long enough; she's fine."

House rolled his eyes. He just wanted to change the subject. "Why are you here anyways?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've got a girl, don't you?" House paused for a moment. He had to make a joke. "You've got two, actually, so what are you doing here with me in a bar?"

Wilson took a swig from his beer. "I dumped Cuddy today."

This certainly shocked House. "You actually did it? You chose one of them?"

Wilson didn't answer. Instead, he took another drink.

House rolled his eyes. "Oh god, you're regretting it now, aren't you?"

Wilson looked at House. "Ray's great, House, but I can't help but wonder what life would have been like with Cuddy."

House shook his head. "Cuddy would have you whipped by the time you two moved in together."

"That's not true," said Wilson quickly. "I know Cuddy likes to take control and all, but—."

"I was speaking literally."

Wilson just shook his head at the comment and took another drink from his beer. Surely a relationship with Ray would be just as great as one with Cuddy, right?

House wasn't used to this relationship stuff. At least with Cameron it was easy. She never seemed to ask much of him, and that's what he liked. She liked him for him, so who was he to give Wilson any advice at a time like this? Sure, he'd always thought Cuddy was pretty hot, but he really did think Wilson could be just as happy with Ray. House sighed. This is exactly why he'd avoided relationships for as long as he had. He decided to quickly change the subject back to the one he'd been trying to avoid. "Cameron had Grace discharged."

Wilson looked at House. "You let her discharge Grace?"

"There's nothing wrong with her, right?" asked House. "We've been monitoring her. She's getting better, but—."

Wilson sighed. "She'll be fine, House," he interrupted. "She's got her dad to watch her and that Ally chick."

House snorted.

"What?" Wilson asked. "What did I say?"

"That Ally chick," House sighed. "She's Charlie's mistress you know."

Wilson's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Apparently, you aren't the only one who cheats on your wives."

Wilson rolled his eyes. He was done cheating on his wives (let's ignore the fact that he'd just ended an affair). No, from now on he was going to be completely faithful to any wife he might have.

&&&&&

Ray was darting from exam room to waiting room as she worked to complete her clinic duty. She'd decided to spend the rest of the day down in the clinic because Whitner had been making fun of her for wearing vests. Ray made a mental note to ask Cameron why she wore so many vests all the time. She definitely didn't feel very comfortable wearing Cameron's clothes all day, but she didn't have much of a choice considering she had clinic duty to catch up on (with no time to run home) and she had no clothes thanks to Greg.

Ray dropped yet another red file on the Nurse's Station counter when she noticed that Dr. Cuddy was still in her office. She wasn't sure, but she'd heard from Whitner that Cuddy had some new boy-toy, so why was she still sitting all alone in her office? Shouldn't she be out having fun? Ray sighed at the thought. Maybe that wasn't the best question. After all, she did have a boyfriend of her own, but she was still stuck here doing clinic duty while James was out having drinks with Greg.

Still, Ray couldn't help but be curious. Instead of grabbing another file, Ray made her way cautiously towards Cuddy's office. She gave it a light knock, and Cuddy waved her in.

"What can I do for you?" asked Cuddy, who appeared to be a little under the weather. Ray noticed the tissue pile in her trash can, and her eyes were beyond red.

Ray didn't know what to say or how to say it. "Oh nothing," said Ray. "I was just wondering… if you were doing anything tonight." She thought this would be a good approach. If Cuddy did have plans with someone, then no harm done, right? If on the other hand she simply planned to brood in her office all night, then maybe Ray could be of some help or support?

Cuddy looked up at the woman, slightly confused by her motives. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ray stumbled to find the right words. "It's just… my boyfriend's out having drinks with his friend tonight," she said simply. "I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat, or a drink maybe? You look like you could use it."

Cuddy chuckled. "A drink would be nice."

Ray gave her boss a nod before leaving the office. "I'll just finish up my clinic duty."

Cuddy gave the woman a small smile. "Thanks."

Ray nodded again and went to finish off her duties.

&&&&&

After Grace's discharge, Charlie and Ally had gone to House's place (with the assistance of House—Cameron wasn't in the mood to deal with Charlie and Ally) to get all of her things before they headed back to New York. It was a quiet drive, but eventually Charlie spoke up.

"So…" he stumbled. "How was Mommy when you last saw her?"

Grace frowned. "She seemed sad."

"Do you know why she was sad?"

Grace shrugged gently; she was still weak. "I guess she was sad that she had to leave me while I was in the hospital."

"Well, we'll be sure to call her and let her know that you're feeling better," said Ally.

Then Grace thought about it for a moment. "But she was sad before I got sick."

Ally and Charlie looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Why's that?" asked Charlie.

Grace thought about it again. "She was mad at Greg when she found out I was sick, but she was sad the night before. Greg, Aunt Ally, and Mommy never told me why."

Charlie and Ally bit their lips.

"Well, sweetie—." Charlie was about to confess everything when he noticed something in the rearview mirror. "Grace? Grace, are you alright?"

Ally quickly turned around to find that Grace's hand was clutched over her chest. She was gasping for breath. "Grace, are you okay?!"

Grace suddenly collapsed onto the seat next to her and Charlie pulled over to the side of the road. He got out and went to help his daughter. "Call 911!" he shouted.

Before Charlie had said anything, though, Ally already had her phone out and was speaking to the operator. "I need an ambulance!"

&&&&&

Ray took Cuddy to her favorite bar. Well, she was new in town, so it was more like the only bar she'd been to. Once they'd taken a seat at a booth and ordered their drinks, Ray spoke up.

"So tell me about him."

"What?" Cuddy asked. "What are you talking about?"

Ray sighed. "It's obvious what's going on here, Dr. Cuddy. The tissues, the reddened eyes. Who was he, and what did he do?"

Cuddy almost giggled. "Your deduction skills are almost as good as your cousin's."

Ray smirked at her boss.

"His name was James," said Cuddy. She proceeded to tell Ray about everything between her and Wilson. Ray didn't stop her for a second. Right now was Cuddy's time to cry. She could just march on over to Wilson's place later and punch him in the nose.

"It's going to be okay," said Ray as they both nursed another drink.

Cuddy nodded. "That's what they always say," she sighed. "I've been on dates before. I've broken up with people before, it's just—." Cuddy hesitated to finish her sentence.

"It's just what?"

Cuddy proceeded to explain to Ray why she had been so upset about her breakup with Wilson after only dating him for such a short time.

Needless to say, when Cuddy had finished her little speech, Ray told her all about her own relationship with Wilson and that she was going to end very soon.

&&&&&

Cameron was lying alone in her bed when her home phone, cell phone, and pager all sounded at once. How odd. She debated which one to pick up first. She glanced at her page, which was of course from the hospital. She picked up her home phone next to find that House was calling her for a ride home from the bar. Apparently he and Wilson had been drinking a little too much. So, she put on her jeans and a tank top and grabbed her keys. She could check her cell phone later.


	29. When We Were Wasted

**When We Were Wasted**

As soon as Cameron had dropped the boys off at House's place, she informed them of her page. House rolled his eyes; she should know by now that when the hospital pages her about their patient, they are also likely to page him. Nonetheless, Cameron didn't think House was fit to deal with a patient at the time. He wasn't fit to do much. So, she simply left him and Wilson at the apartment with her word that she'd call if it was really important. House agreed that this was fair and let her go, but not without staring at her a-s on the way out.

Wilson observed House as he watched Cameron's buttocks dash right out the door. "You've got it bad for her."

"Have you seen that a-s?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I can't answer that question without you getting mad at me."

House contemplated this and decided it was probably true. He didn't really feel like thinking about it at the moment. "Why do you think she left?"

"What are you talking about? She got a page."

It was House's turn to roll his eyes. "I meant what could possibly be so important that the hospital pages the whole Diagnostics team at midnight?"

Wilson thought about it, but he didn't seem to have an answer for House. Thankfully, he didn't need one. House seemed to be thinking through it on his own.

"I mean, we just discharged a patient," he suggested. "I suppose we could have gotten another one, but if Cuddy can't keep the patient stable until morning, then it's unlikely I'll get a life-saving diagnosis for them."

Wilson just stared at House blankly. So, House continued.

"Unless…."

"Unless…?"

"Unless…." House never got to finish his sentence. He made a quick motion to grab his jacket, but fell off the couch and onto the floor instead. Apparently he'd been drinking more than he thought he had.

"What are you doing?" asked Wilson.

House rubbed his head. He had every intention of calling Cameron or Cuddy or Foreman or Chase or whoever the hell could give him answers, but it suddenly became obvious to him that even if he received such answers, he wouldn't be able to do anything with them. He slowly stood up, careful not to stumble again.

"Where are you going?" asked Wilson.

House tossed Wilson a blanket and pillow that he'd never really gotten around to putting away since Grace's stay. Wilson could use them for now. "I'm going to bed."

&&&&&

The night was darker than any Cameron could ever remember. Thank god for headlights. She drove calmly towards the hospital wondering all the while what could be so urgent that she, House, and probably Foreman and Chase had been called so late for. As she glanced to her right to make a turn, she noticed her jacket lying in the passenger seat, and she suddenly remembered her cell phone. She'd completely forgotten to check her messages and missed calls. Cameron reached over and grabbed her cell phone from her jacket pocket, careful to keep her eye on the road all the while. When Cameron finally grabbed her phone, she flipped it open to find several missed calls and a voice mail from a number she didn't recognize.

_Allison? It's Ally. Look, I'm with Charlie right now. They just took Grace back to PPTH in an ambulance. I don't know what happened. She just… collapsed. She seemed out of breath. Alison, I know you and I aren't on the best of terms, but can you please come down to the hospital as soon as possible? Charlie's freaking out, and they've got Grace hooked up to all these machines. (Sniffle.) Allison, can you please just hurry?_

Well that explained why Cameron didn't recognize the number. She'd never really made it a point to enter her ex-brother-in-law's mistresses in her address book. Still, Cameron began to freak out instantly at the mention of Grace's name and the obvious worry in Ally's voice. Needless to say, she stepped on the pedal and headed to PPTH, no longer taking her leisurely time.

&&&&&

Grace Carter had been transported by emergency vehicle to PPTH after being resuscitated in a closer hospital. This was, of course, by the demand of her father and Ally. They understood the risks, but they still insisted that the doctors at PPTH were the best for her. Sure, they'd obviously missed something, but if anyone could figure out what was wrong with her, it would be them. They both knew that.

It was now nearly half past midnight and Charlie watched nervously as his daughter fought for her life. According to the paramedics, she had experienced a heart attack. Further examination from the hospital said that this was the result of myocarditis, an inflammation of the heart muscles. None of the doctors could explain the underlying cause for the sudden occurrence, so hopefully Dr. House and his team could.

Grace's heart rate had been stabilized with the help of antibiotics and steroids to suppress the myocarditis. However, the underlying cause remained at large, and she was still at risk. She was breathing on her own, but no one could predict for how long. For all they knew, the myocarditis could lead to another attack. Or she could magically get better.

&&&&&

As soon as Cameron reached PPTH, she immediately scurried towards the ICU in pursuit of her niece. Of course, when she got there, she was greeted by the presence of Charlie and Ally. Cameron stopped immediately upon seeing them, and they both turned to speak to her with almost relieved expressions.

"How is she?" asked Cameron.

As Ally sniffled and stared through the glass wall, Charlie recapped the events of the afternoon and night to his ex-sister-in-law.

When he finished, Cameron sighed. "There's nothing much I can do right now."

Ally turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

Cameron looked down at the ground, avoiding all eye contact. "They've got her on antibiotics and steroids for the myocarditis. She's… stable for now…." The words seemed hard for Cameron to say, very hard.

Ally was upset. "For now? She's going to have more attacks? Can't you find the underlying cause and stop this?"

Cameron sighed. "I… can't do anything until morning."

"Why not?" snapped Charlie. He really did appreciate Cameron's help, but when your daughter is near death and you're sleep deprived, you tend to be snippy. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm just exhausted. Can't you call your boss? Drs. Chase and Foreman have already been in to see her, and they said they needed Dr. House."

Cameron nodded. "Dr. House has been paged."

"So where is he?" asked Ally.

Now there's a question that Cameron really didn't feel comfortable answering. "He's… feeling unwell at the moment."

"Do you think he caught whatever Gracie has?" asked Charlie.

Cameron almost snickered, but she knew she shouldn't have. "I… don't think that's likely."

Charlie sighed and nodded. "So when will he be in?"

"He should be in tomorrow morning," said Cameron. "Until then, Chase and Foreman will keep Grace stable. Can I get you guys some cots or something so you aren't waiting in here all night? You look like you could use some sleep." Cameron glanced between the two of them. They were both obviously exhausted with worry and sleep deprivation.

Charlie and Ally agreed to two cots, but only if they could sleep in the same room as Grace in case something happened. Cameron consented to their terms and informed Foreman and Chase that she was going back to House's place for the night. She would be sure to wake up early, and she was going to make sure that House did as well.

&&&&&

House woke up the next morning with Cameron at his side. How did that happen? He didn't really remember Cameron ever returning to his place. Frankly, he didn't remember much. God, hopefully he hadn't said or done anything stupid (stupider than usual, you know what he means). Well, if Cameron was still there, he couldn't have done anything too bad. Cameron suddenly began to stir and moan as the bright sunlight met her unprepared eyes.

"You're up early," she said sleepily.

"What's surprising is you aren't."

"I'm up early," said Cameron. "I'm just not up as early as you."

"Which is shocking all in its own."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a killer headache, and I prefer to go back to sleep," he said. "Otherwise excellent."

Cameron chuckled, but she suddenly stopped when she remembered what awaited them at work. "We have to get ready."

"I'm all for that." House wiggled his eyebrows and rolled Cameron onto her side.

Cameron sighed and got up. "House, we have to go to work."

House whined. "But why? I have a hot girl in my bed."

Cameron slipped on some sweat pants and one of House's tees before walking into the living room to wake Wilson up so he could go home and get ready for work as well. But before she left the room, she decided to elaborate. "We have a patient."

House heaved a sigh. "We just discharged a patient."

"Grace was admitted to PPTH last night," said Cameron walking back into the bedroom after waking Wilson up. "She has myocarditis."

This was enough to get House out of bed.


	30. This or That

**This or That**

House and Cameron arrived at work in separate cars, as usual. They were still doing their best to keep their relationship out of the nurse's latest issue of 'PPTH Today.' So far it was working; at least they thought it was working. As luck would have it, Chase and his girlfriend, Nurse Katie, were actually the cover story. All the nurses goggled over how cute the couple was, and thus they were completely unaware that Drs. House and Cameron were actually involved with one another.

House and Cameron finally found Chase chatting it up with the pretty little blonde that they had all met just months ago. House had to drag his intensivist to the office so that they could all get an update on Grace's case. It was time for a differential.

**Loss of Appetite**

**Vomiting**

**Insomnia (?)**

**Dry Cough**

**Chest Pain**

**Fever – 103**

**Low White Count**

**Low Platelet Count**

**Elevated Liver Enzymes**

**Myocarditis**

Cameron looked at Foreman and Chase after House had listed the symptoms on the whiteboard. She was obviously confused.

"She has all of her symptoms again?" she asked. "She got better? Then she got sick again?"

Foreman and Chase shook their heads in the negative. They, too, were confused by House's list of symptoms.

"She's obviously still sick," said House. "It might help to know what caused her to be sick in the first place."

The three ducklings agreed that this might be helpful as well. So, House drew a line to the right of the long list and started a second column.

"What are her symptoms?" he asked.

"Right now?" asked Chase.

"Well," retorted House with a roll of the eyes. "We do already have the others on the board, so I'd take that as a yes."

Chase ignored the rudeness and opened up the file. "Her fever is back up, and she's complaining of headaches." House wrote these down in the second column.

"The treatment seems to be helping the myocarditis," added Foreman.

"What do you have her on?" asked House.

"Levofloxacin and Cortisone," contributed Chase with a glance at the file.

"Why did you put her on Levofloxacin?" asked House. He looked at Chase, assuming he'd screwed up again, and Chase knew what he was thinking.

"I didn't screw up!" he claimed.

Cameron seemed to agree with Chase. "Grace is allergic to penicillin."

House avoided Chase's eyes now in fear that he'd receive the I-Told-You-So glare.

"Well it obviously isn't doing much," he said. "She's got a fever."

"We don't know that the Levofloxacin isn't helping the myocarditis," said Foreman. "Just because it isn't curing her underlying cause doesn't mean that it isn't helping her symptoms."

"If we can't see her symptoms, then we can't diagnose her," quipped House. "Take her off the Levofloxacin."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "No."

House turned from the whiteboard and looked at her in shock. "What?"

"I'm not taking her off the medication."

House debated the best course of action. He could prove that he was right and Cameron was wrong, or he could simply take the easy way out and make an excuse. That's what he normally did, after all. "My case, my decision. Now go take her off the damn meds."

Cameron seemed offended. "I won't let Charlie consent."

"Since when are you and Charlie so close?" It was just a joke. Really, it was.

Cameron's eyes narrowed and she stormed out of the conference room.

Foreman and Chase gave House a Way-To-Go-Now-You've-Done-It glance before following Cameron out of the office.

House could only assume that they weren't going to take Grace off the antibiotics.

&&&&&

Wilson came in later than usual, of course, because he had to go from House's apartment to his own brand new apartment so he could get ready for work that morning. Of course, the nurses all noticed this, but since he didn't come in with a smile plastered on his face, they didn't make much of it. He must not have gotten lucky last night. Actually it was quite the opposite.

Wilson finally made it to his office, where he hid from the knowing eyes of the nursing staff of Princeton-Plainsboro. He needed someone to talk to about his break up with Cuddy, but he assumed that House was already hard at work. So, he reached for his files so he could at least get a little work done.

When he grabbed the first file, however, he noticed that there was a Post-It note on top of it. The handwriting was definitely feminine.

James, we need to talk. – Ray

Well that was certainly odd. If they needed to talk, then why didn't she just come up to his office? Or why didn't she call him? Perhaps she'd tried calling him last night? After all, he hadn't made it a point to check his messages in his early-morning frenzy. He'd have to investigate it later. Maybe they could do lunch.

But first he needed to talk to House. He wasn't about to go into this lunch meeting with Ray before he knew his own stance. He'd chosen a relationship with her over one with Cuddy, but he was suddenly regretting it. If he broke up with her and went back to Cuddy, they would know something was up for sure. Of course, Cuddy would know something fishy was going on when she heard that James Wilson was already back on the bandwagon, and this time he was dating the new researcher. What would Cuddy think when she found out that he was dating Ray? He could only assume the worst.

Wilson realized that it had been ten minutes since he'd arrived at his office, and still no work had been done. Maybe House's differential was over and he could get some advice.

&&&&&

Charlie and Ally stood up quickly when they saw the three ducklings heading their way. Cameron attended to Grace while Foreman and Chase spoke to Charlie and Ally.

"What did you find out?" asked Charlie.

Now, Foreman knew what Cameron wanted the treatment to be, but he couldn't help but offer all the options. "Dr. House thinks we should take Grace off the Levofloxacin."

Charlie looked at Chase for conformation. Chase just looked at the ground, but he seemed to confirm it. Neither one seemed too sure though, and he needed a definite answer before making any decision when it came to his daughter's health. "Allison?"

Cameron looked up from checking her niece's vitals.

"Why does Dr. House want to take her off the antibiotics?"

Cameron didn't really want to tell him, but she always did the right thing. Always. "Dr. House believes that the Levofloxacin is masking the symptoms."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to take her off the medication so we can get a better idea of what we're dealing with," said Chase.

"We aren't quite sure if the Levofloxacin is affecting the underlying cause or not," added Foreman. "It could just be helping the myocarditis, or it could be masking other symptoms of the underlying cause as well."

Charlie understood now, but he still wasn't sure what to do. "Allison, what do you think?"

"What?"

"What do you think we should do?"

Cameron was relieved. "You should keep her on the antibiotics," she said. "It's obviously helping her."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "She's not having anymore attacks."

"The Cortisone may be stopping the attacks," said Foreman.

"You think the steroids are helping, but not the antibiotics?" asked Charlie. Now he was in a dilemma.

Chase nodded along with Foreman.

Charlie looked at Cameron. "What happens if I take her off the antibiotics?"

"She'll get worse," said Chase. "Hopefully we'll be able to see more symptoms of her underlying condition, and we should be able to treat whatever is doing this to her."

"But the attacks?" asked Charlie. "They'll come back?"

"They may or they may not come back," said Foreman. "We can't know for sure."

Charlie thought about this momentarily, and he glanced at Ally. He finally rested his gaze on Cameron when he seemed to have made his decision. "I'm sorry, Al."

&&&&&

Wilson was on his way to talk to House. He took the quick route, of course, via the back balcony. However, he stopped dead when he saw his best friend conversing with Ray. Maybe if he waited a few moments, she would go away. Not to mention, House would probably have information that he could give to Wilson to better prepare him for lunch. Wilson stayed back and watched as House and his cousin talked. House seemed rather interested and angry. Ray just seemed saddened and confused. What could they possibly have been talking about?


	31. I Get Knocked Down

**I Get Knocked Down**

Cameron was sitting alone in the cafeteria trying to enjoy a peaceful lunch. It was sadly the highlight of her day considering Charlie had just decided to take his daughter, Cameron's niece, off of the antibiotics. Cameron couldn't help but blame House for every bit of it either. After all, he'd planted the stupid idea in their heads, and Foreman and Chase had just pitched it to Charlie. Shouldn't Charlie have trusted her judgment?

Before Cameron could contemplate why Charlie had trusted House more than her, someone joined her at the table.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Cameron looked up and saw House. She gave him the usual death glare. "Actually, yes."

"Oh, come on," he replied with a roll of the eyes. "You aren't still mad are you?"

"I told you I didn't want to take her off the antibiotics, but you did anyways."

House raised his hands in defense. "Hey, your brother-in-law took her off, not me."

"You gave him the idea."

"Chase and Foreman gave him the idea."

"You gave Chase and Foreman the idea."

"It was just a differential, Cameron," he said forcefully. "I was just throwing out options and ideas. Since when are you mad at me for throwing out ideas? Isn't that the whole point of a differential?"

Cameron ignored the statement all together, a little upset by the fact that House was calling her by her last name now. Maybe he was just upset. Cameron didn't really feel the want or need to ponder this; she simply went about eating her lunch.

House rolled his eyes. This was going no where. "Come on," he said. "You're just upset because she's going to get worse."

Cameron's head shot up. "Forgive me for being upset that my niece is going to get sick," she said angrily. "Forgive me for caring! We don't even know what's wrong with her, House!"

"That's why I want to make her sicker!" shot House. "So we _can_ figure out what's wrong with her!"

Cameron's face turned red with anger.

"If this were any other patient, you'd agree with me," he continued.

Cameron gave House one final look before grabbing her lunch and storming off in the opposite direction.

&&&&&

Grace sat still as her doctors examined her thoroughly. Her father, dressed in yellow gown and mask, was watching every move the doctors made. Ally, who was dressed just like Charlie, was searching frantically through her palm pilot for Angela's cell number and hotel reservations so she could call with an update.

Chase shone his diagnostic penlight in Grace's eyes to check for reaction. Something didn't seem right. "Can you close your eyes for me, Grace?"

Grace did as she was told.

"Open them up."

Grace opened her eyes, and Chase shone the light in them once again.

"Decreased sensory reaction in the pupils," he said to Foreman, who quickly noted it in her chart.

Chase put his penlight away. "Can you touch your finger to your nose like this?" He demonstrated alternating hands while touching his forefingers to his nose.

Grace attempted the task, but failed. She ended up nearly poking herself in the eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Charlie, worried as usual.

"She's having sensory and motor abnormalities," said Foreman. He made another note in her chart. "Can you wiggle your toes for me?"

Grace did as she was told, and was successful in completing this task.

Foreman and Chase nodded.

"She still has a fever," said Foreman as he took the thermometer from her ear.

Chase noted this on the chart. "We'll be back to check on you in an hour."

"Page us if you need anything," added Foreman.

Grace had a final question though. "It's really stuffy in here," she said. "Can I go walk around?"

Chase shook his head. "You may have an infection," he said. "You should probably get some rest, and we don't want to risk spreading the infection."

Grace frowned. "But I can't stand sitting in this bed all day."

Foreman and Chase looked at each other.

"If you're careful with your IVs, we can let you walk around your room," said Foreman. "Just don't get the wires tangled."

Grace nodded her thanks as the two doctors left her room.

Chase and Foreman discarded their masks and gowns before heading back to the Conference Room to deliver their latest update.

&&&&&

Wilson was doing his best to complete his paperwork when House barged into his office, uninvited. He didn't really care, though, because he really wanted to talk to House about his earlier conversation with Ray.

"Hey," said Wilson as House took a seat. "What's up?"

"I need to take Cameron off this case."

"What? Why?"

"She's getting all emotionally attached again."

Wilson seemed shocked. "House, it's her niece, for god's sakes!"

"That's exactly why she can't be her doctor," said House. "She can't act rationally."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Do what you think is best, but Cameron's going to kill you if you take her off the case."

"You don't think I know that?"

Wilson shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. Why was he always dining alone? "What are you going to do?"

House tapped his cane a few times while staring at the floor. He suddenly got up and made his way towards the door.

Wilson looked up quickly as House was about to exit. "House!"

House turned around.

"What was Ray talking to you about?"

"She knows." With that, House left the office and made his way back to the Conference Room. Hopefully his ducklings had news for him, and hopefully Cameron wouldn't take it too hard.

&&&&&

The team regrouped in the Conference Room to discuss their latest differential.

**Loss of Appetite**

**Vomiting**

**Insomnia**

**Dry Cough**

**Chest Pain**

**Fever – 103**

**Low White Count**

**Low Platelet Count**

**Elevated Liver Enzymes**

**-**

**Myocarditis**

**Fever – 101**

**Sensory Disturbances**

**Motor Abnormalities**

Once House was finished writing down Grace's latest symptoms, he turned around to face his fellows. "Alright, differential?"

Before Foreman, Chase, or Cameron could open their mouths, all four pagers went off simultaneously.

**Code Green – ISO Room 2**

All three ducklings quickly got up from their seats and ran towards Grace's isolation room. House limped after them to see what the matter was.

&&&&&

When the team of doctors reached Grace's room, they quickly applied their masks and gowns. Inside, several nurses were trying to restore order. Grace was sitting in the back corner of the room with tears streaming down her face; she was waving her IV stand at Charlie, Ally, and the nurses in defense.

"What's going on?" asked Cameron as she entered with the boys behind her.

"She just collapsed," said Ally. "Her legs gave out, I think."

"What do you mean… you think?" asked Cameron rudely.

"She won't talk to us!" shouted Ally in defense, though Charlie was still trying to calm his daughter. "She just keeps waving that stand at us!"

Cameron knelt down in front of the hysterical Grace and tried to calm her as well.

House, on the other hand, had other methods of calming a person down. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a sedative. With a swift motion, he quickly applied it into Grace's thigh while her attention was on Cameron.

Needless to say, Cameron didn't appreciate this very much. At least Grace wasn't screaming anymore, though.


	32. Rejection

**Rejection**

The team regrouped in the Conference Room to discuss Grace's latest symptoms. Hopefully, they wouldn't be interrupted this time. There really was no reason for them to be interrupted, after all, because Grace was currently knocked out thanks to House's quick thinking. Of course, Cameron didn't always appreciate this quick thinking, but it did save the day. Well, sort of. It would be better if they could find a permanent solution instead of just quick fixes.

"Okay," said House. He grabbed his favorite marker and added their newest symptoms.

**Loss of Appetite**

**Vomiting**

**Insomnia**

**Dry Cough**

**Chest Pain**

**Fever – 103**

**Low White Count**

**Low Platelet Count**

**Elevated Liver Enzymes**

**-**

**Myocarditis**

**Fever – 101**

**Sensory Disturbances**

**Motor Abnormalities**

**Hysteria**

**Collapse**

"So we have hysteria… and collapsing legs."

"She wasn't hysterical," said Cameron quickly.

"Yes she was," said Foreman quickly. "Were we in the same room?"

Cameron sighed and felt the need to elaborate. "Ally said that she just collapsed. Then she became scared and refused to talk to anyone."

Chase looked at Cameron curiously. "Right. Collapsing legs and hysteria are usually connected."

Cameron pouted furiously. "She was confused. She didn't know what was going on with her own sickness, and she didn't seem to even know what was going on with her own father."

"What are you trying to say?" asked House.

"She's been confused this whole time, but she's never acted out," said Cameron. "Before yesterday she was acting just fine. Something's messing with her brain. It's causing confusion, sensory disturbances, and motor abnormalities."

House nodded. "But why now?" He looked at the white board, hoping that it would answer his question. "Her fever has been the only constant, right? What about the enzymes? The platelet counts? How's her white count?"

Chase opened the latest lab results on Grace. "Platelet count is back up, and her white count is through the roof."

"What about the liver enzymes?"

"We haven't done a recent LP," replied Chase.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" House shooed them out of the Conference Room, but Cameron stayed behind as Chase and Foreman went to run the test.

House turned from the white board and noticed that Cameron was still in the office, and by the looks of it, she wasn't too happy either.

"We should have kept her on the antibiotics."

House looked down at the floor. "They weren't doing anything for her, Cameron."

"Yes they were!" she retorted. "You think it was just a coincidence that she started getting worse right as you took her off the medication?"

"No," said House. "I think that this is a girl who has an infection that is spreading to her brain. Those antibiotics that you insisted on putting her on treat bronchitis, sinusitis, and pneumonia. Now if you think she has one of those, then maybe we _should_ put her back on the meds, but I'm not so sure myself."

Cameron's face turned a dark shade of red. "You said it yourself; she has an infection that's spreading to her brain. You'd rather stick a needle in her back than put her on antibiotics? What happened to the old House who put meds before tests?"

House inhaled deeply. "Of course she has an infection! And since she's allergic to penicillin, I think it might be helpful to know _which_ infection before we blindly start giving her something that could kill her!"

"She's going to die anyways if we don't start treating her!"

"Then do your damn job and find out what that infection is!" House huffed loudly and threw his arms down. His voice suddenly became eerily calm. "We can't just blindly give her broad-spectrum antibiotics, Cameron. She'll die. We need narrow-spec, and that means we need to know what this infection is before we treat her."

Cameron seemed to be in shock, whether it was because her boyfriend and boss and had just screamed at her or because she was suddenly becoming aware of the possibility of her own niece's death. She slowly turned around and left the room in silence. Like House had so loudly asked of her, she was going to go do her damn job.

&&&&&

Wilson was busy caring for cancer kids when there was a knock on his office door. He only assumed that it was House, so he shrugged and called for his visitor to come in. Wait, since when did House knock? Well, as chance would have it, it was not House at the door. No, it was his cousin, Ray. Wilson quickly pushed all of his papers aside and watched as Ray took a seat across from him.

"What's up?" asked Wilson.

Ray began to fiddle with her own hands nervously as she stared at the floor. She really liked Wilson, but she couldn't believe what he had done to Lisa, and she couldn't believe that he had cheated on them both. "Did you see my note?"

Wilson noticed how nervous Ray was. He responded quietly. "Yeah, I did."

Ray looked up. "Cuddy told me about your break-up."

Wilson knew that this was coming. "Ray, listen."

Ray shook her head to silence him. "No, no," she said. "Look, Jimmy. I really had fun with you these past few weeks, but I don't think we should keep seeing each other."

"Ray…"

Ray shook her head again. "Jimmy, I'm sorry," she said. "I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone, and I hope we can still be friends?"

Wilson knew there was nothing he could do to stop her now. So, he just nodded.

Ray got up to leave, but when she got to the door she stopped and turned around. She looked at Wilson closely, trying to make eye contact. "By the way, Jimmy…?"

Wilson looked up from his papers now.

"You might want to talk with Lisa," she said. "There's something on her mind, and I think you could help her out."

"Thanks," said Wilson.

Ray nodded and left Wilson in his office to contemplate what it was that Cuddy could possibly have on her mind.

&&&&&

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron all dressed in their yellow gowns, masks, and gloves as an already dressed nurse prepared the instruments needed for the lumbar puncture.

As the group entered the isolation room, Charlie and Ally quickly stood up.

"Any news?" asked Charlie. Both he and Ally seemed hopeful.

"We're thinking it's an infection," said Cameron.

"We want to do an LP to confirm," said Foreman as he prepared the needle.

"An infection?" asked Ally. "But she was on antibiotics. Shouldn't those have helped her?"

"She was on a type of narrow-spectrum antibiotics for the myocarditis," said Chase. "Because of her allergy to penicillin, it would be beneficial for us to know which infection she has before giving her any type of antibiotic."

Charlie and Ally nodded in understanding.

"But aren't there any non-penicillin broad-spectrum antibiotics?" asked Ally after a few moments.

Chase nodded in her direction, but he turned to Charlie. "I need you to push her knees up to her chest."

Charlie did as he was told, and Chase turned back to Ally. "Broad-spectrum antibiotics still don't kill every type of bug out there, just a more general group of bacteria or fungi. Narrow-spectrums are more aggressive towards a specific type of infection, or a few types of infection."

Ally nodded in understanding once more. Chase held out a vial for Foreman as the CSF began to flow out of the needle that was currently in Grace's spine.

Foreman closed the vial quickly and left the room with Chase and the nurse following suite.

"We should know more after this test," said Cameron.

With that, Cameron left the isolation room and followed the boys to the lab. Hopefully this LP had something to show them.


	33. Oh, Rats

**Oh, Rats**

Charlie and Ally remained with a now awakening Grace as the doctors analyzed her latest test. Hopefully this test would hold the key to her diagnosis.

Grace opened her eyes to find two people watching over her: her father and Ally.

"Dad? Ally? What's going on?" Grace groaned.

Charlie and Ally looked at each other.

"Are you okay, Gracie?" asked Ally. "You were waving your IV stand at us earlier. Dr. House had to sedate you."

Grace looked over at her IV stand and suddenly remembered that she was in a hospital. She also seemed to remember the events of the day, but vaguely at that. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," said Charlie calmly as he brushed the hair from his daughter's face so that he could see her eyes. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm still a little woozy," she said. "My head kind of hurts."

"The doctors said it might," suggested Ally. "They had to do a lumbar puncture while you were sedated."

Grace moaned, and her father and Ally rubbed the sides of her heads gently to soothe her pain.

"Guess what?" cooed Ally.

Grace's eyes were closed again now. "What?"

"I finally got a hold of your mother," she said. "She's on the first flight over here."

Grace smiled. "That sounds great." She was happy, but she couldn't really express much emotion in her given state.

&&&&&

Cameron peered over the results of her niece's latest LP.

"Her proteins are elevated," she told her colleagues. "And her glucose is down."

Chase read the paper over Cameron's shoulders to see if he noticed anything else of value, and Foreman soon joined him in the search. Neither of them found anything else of value. So, they decided to take their results to House. He usually saw things that they didn't. It was like some sort of X-Ray vision or something.

However, when the three little ducklings entered their office, House was no where in sight. They looked in every little nook and cranny of the Conference Room, and Cameron checked House's office of course. He was no where in sight.

"I'll page him," suggested Cameron.

The boys agreed that this was a good idea. So, they waited and reviewed Grace's file until House decided to answer their cry for help.

&&&&&

Miles away, House was lounging on his couch, nursing a glass of scotch. Steve McQueen was sitting on the coffee table, spinning on his wheel, because House felt that he needed a little company at the moment. Yelling at Cameron had really taken a toll on him, and he'd promised himself long ago that he would never do that. Of course, he knew that he would eventually do it, but he'd tried hard not to. He wanted to make his relationship with Cameron everything that his relationship with Stacy wasn't. He wanted to trust her, and he wanted her trust in return. He wanted compassion and love. And today, he was pretty mad at himself for yelling at her while her niece lie dying in a hospital bed. House poked his finger into Steve's cage and stopped the wheel, causing the rat to fall off. Of course, Steve didn't like this very much, and he nibbled at House's finger lightly to let him know that he wasn't pleased. House pulled his finger back quickly.

"Hey," he snapped at the rat. "What was that for?"

Steve climbed on the wall of the cage and began to squeak. Perhaps it was his way of yelling at House.

House inspected his finger. Thankfully it wasn't bleeding, but there was a nice little dent in it. "God," he said to his pet. "Since when do you bite me? You want to give me a disease?" House made a face at the rat, but his rude glare suddenly turned into a look of clarity.

Just as House seemed to have one of his miraculous breakthroughs, there was a beeping sound near the door. It was coming from his jacket pocket (his pager, probably). House quickly grabbed his cane, his jacket, and his bike helmet as he dashed out the door.

&&&&&

Twenty minutes after their page, the juniors still had not come up with anything better than encephalitis and meningitis. Tests showed that she didn't have those, however, so they were surely lost ducklings without their mentor. Thankfully, he had finally decided to answer their page.

House walked into the room, drenched from head to toe, but he seemed eager and anxious nonetheless.

"Your wet," said Chase.

"It's raining," replied House with a point towards the window.

"Where have you been?" asked Cameron.

"Home."

"You went home?"

"Is there a problem?"

"My niece is dying."

"Not for long."

Cameron's angered expression suddenly lightened. House had come up with something! Of course he had; he was House. Should she have ever doubted that he would crack the case? "What did you come up with?"

"Lymphocytic Choriomenigitis Virus."

The ducklings looked at each other. Each suddenly wondered how House had suddenly come to that conclusion. Sure, it fit, but that definitely came out of nowhere.

House quickly retreated into his own office and reached for a first aid kit under his desk.

"What are you doing?" asked Foreman.

"I'm getting a band-aid," replied House as if it were clearly obvious.

"What happened?" asked Chase.

God, they just never stopped with the questions, did they?

"Steve McQueen bit me," he replied as he wrapped his finger in the band-aid.

"Are you okay?" asked Cameron in her let-me-help-you tone.

House looked up. "I'm fine," he said. "Didn't even bleed."

Cameron nodded, and suddenly LCMV didn't seem like an idea out of nowhere. "We'll go start Grace on the treatment."

House nodded as his three ducklings left his office, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied. He'd saved Grace's life, and Cameron didn't seem so pissed anymore. That was always good.

&&&&&

Grace was curled up in her bed, trying to sleep, when her three doctors marched into the room. They were dressed in their usual gown and mask, but their frowns seemed to have turned into smiles.

"What is it?" asked Ally.

"Do you know what she has?" asked Charlie.

Cameron nodded as Chase started hanging bags on Grace's IV stand.

"Grace has LCMV, Lymphocytic Choriomenigitis Virus," said Cameron. "We're going to start her on corticosteroids for now, but if those don't help, we may have to put her on rebavirin. It's an anti-viral."

Charlie and Ally sighed in relief.

Ally pulled Grace's hair behind her ear. "Your mother is going to be so relieved."

Charlie looked up at Cameron. "But how would she get something like that?"

Foreman answered this for Cameron. "It's a virus transmitted through the droppings and saliva of rodents."

"Rodents?" asked Ally. "Grace hasn't been near any rodents."

All three ducklings looked at each other, now unsure of what to make of that.

Grace interrupted them. "I helped Greg find Steve McQueen," she said. "Could he have gotten me sick?"

Cameron frowned. "No, I'm pretty sure Steve is healthy," she said. "But I think I saw paw prints in the dust under House's stove."

"That'll do it," said Foreman with a smirk. This didn't satisfy Cameron too much though.

Charlie hugged his daughter. He didn't care how she'd gotten sick, not anymore. All he cared about now was that she was finally going to get better.


	34. The Blame Game

**The Blame Game**

Now, Cameron was of course in a much better mood than she'd been in for weeks. Charlie seemed happy, and even though Cameron wouldn't admit it to anyone, she did want to see him happy (even though he'd hurt her sister). There was the even better news that Grace had been cured, and it was all thanks to House. Then again, Grace wouldn't have gotten sick in the first place if it weren't for House…. But Cameron wouldn't focus on that right now; she had a sister coming back in town, and she was going to play Little Miss Sunshine while she was there.

House had invited Cameron to come over for dinner, and she agreed, of course. She wasn't usually the one to reject any sort of offer, especially when it came to House. Now, this doesn't mean that dinner was quite as enjoyable as they would have hoped for or anticipated. No, it was actually quite the opposite. Cameron, who wasn't as eager as usual to speak, filled the whole condo with an awkward silence. Upon breaking this silence, Cameron had snapped at House.

"I'm just tired, okay?"

"You are not just tired," he claimed. "I've seen you when you're tired. You're hiding something."

Cameron rolled her eyes. He didn't know how to drop anything, did he? "And what could I possibly be hiding from you?"

"Well if I knew that, then I wouldn't be pressing you."

"And why do you have to know?"

"I'm curious."

Cameron huffed. House and his damn curiosity. "For once… can't you just leave it alone? Please?"

House's eyes met Cameron's, and all he saw were frustration and sadness. He suddenly frowned slightly and looked at his food, avoiding her eyes. Cameron grabbed her purse to leave, but suddenly remembered that she had come on House's bike.

&&&&&

With a glance at the clock on his desk, Wilson discovered that the day had flown right by him, surprisingly. The hour was approaching midnight, and he realized that it would be best to wrap things up for the day. He started cleaning off his desk, and as he threw his coffee cup away, he spotted a post-it note in the trash can. Suddenly, he remembered everything that Ray had told him. How had he not made time to talk to Cuddy?

Wilson quickly threw away his coffee cup and hurried in filing away the last of his paperwork. Once his office was cleaned up for the night, he grabbed his brief case and hurried down to Cuddy's office. Sure, it was late, but this was Cuddy they were talking about. She would surely be there still, right?

Luckily, Cuddy was in fact still in her office when Wilson got there. He heaved a sigh of relief and knocked lightly on the door. Cuddy looked up and hesitated before waving him in. Wilson passed her assistant's desk as he walked into her office; it was completely cleaned off indicating that Cuddy had had another bad day and had taken it out on her latest assistant by firing them. Wilson wasn't exactly eager to approach her now, but he knew he had to.

Cuddy sighed visually, though Wilson wasn't sure if it was from her obvious lack of sleep or her obvious depressed state. Perhaps the two were connected, though. "What is it?"

"I… just wanted to know if we could talk."

Cuddy looked down at her papers for a second before looking back at Wilson. "What about?"

Wilson decided to start on something that could hopefully build up to her real issues. "What are you working on? It's got to be almost midnight."

Cuddy sighed and rolled her eyes at her desk. "This fundraiser," she said. "I only have a few weeks left, and there's still so much to plan and order."

Cuddy looked up at Wilson. He gave her a sympathetic things-will-get-better nod. You know, the usual Wilson head bob.

"But you didn't come here to talk about the hospital's summer fundraiser," said Cuddy, eyeing Wilson.

Wilson avoided her eyes and glanced down at the floor. "No."

"Then what did you really come to talk about?"

"Ray told me that you might need someone to talk to."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

Wilson's eyes met Cuddy's once again, and in them he saw desperation and fear. He immediately set his briefcase down and sat down on Cuddy's couch. He stared at her until she sat down next to him. This was going to be an interesting night.

&&&&&

Cameron suddenly regretted coming home with House. She usually looked forward to having dinner with him, but tonight she definitely regretted it. She wanted nothing more than to just go home and soak in a nice hot bath, free of any disturbances. However, it looked like she'd be staying at House's for the night.

"I can give you a ride home," he said quietly.

Cameron looked out the window and saw the rain still pouring down. "No, it's not really riding weather." Then she suddenly realized that her clothes were still wet from the ride to his place. "Do you think I could borrow some pajamas and towels?"

House nodded. There was no messing with Cameron when she was pissed.

"Thanks," she said lightly, suddenly regretting yelling at him. "I'm… just going to go take a shower."

House nodded again as Cameron walked down the hall and into his bathroom. House walked into his bedroom and grabbed some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt for her. She often wore his boxers, but it was a little too cold tonight for that. As he heard the water turn on in his bathroom, he limped towards his closet and grabbed a towel for her. He desperately wished to join her in that shower, but if he ever wished of joining her in any shower ever again, he would wisely leave the towels and clothing and walk away. And that is exactly what he did.

When Cameron came out of the shower, she apologized to House for yelling at him, and she thanked him for the towels and pajamas.

Now, since Cameron had apologized, the proper thing for House to do would be to apologize as well, but House was no proper man. "So… why are you mad at me?"

Cameron sighed. "You really can't drop it, can you?"

House didn't respond.

"Look, House." Oh no, she called him by his last name. "I'm just going through a lot of stress right now, okay? I'd appreciate a little space. That's all."

A little stress, what did that mean? "Stress? But… your niece is healthy now. What's wrong?" Life was just a mystery to this man, huh?

And this is when Cameron snapped. "Look, I'm happy you saved her, okay? Really, I am! But part of me wants to know what would have happened if she had died. How would I have lived with you then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she said. "She got sick here! She got sick in this apartment trying to find _your_ rat."

"No she didn't, Allison."

Cameron was both confused and angry now. "What are you talking about? How could you know where she got sick?"

"LCMV has an incubation period of almost 13 days," he said probably louder than he should have. "You're a doctor, and you'd have realized that, but you can't think rationally when you care about the patient like you do."

Cameron was truly hurt now, although it did help slightly to realize that Grace had caught the virus in New York. "So why didn't you take me off the case?"

House didn't know whether or not he should tell Cameron how close he had come to doing just that. "I knew you'd be upset," he replied so quietly, Cameron almost couldn't hear him.

Cameron knew that she hadn't been objective for the majority of this case, but can you blame her? "I'm going to bed," she said quietly. "I have to get up early and meet Angi at the hospital."

House nodded as he watched Cameron walk towards his bedroom. He debated whether or not to just sleep on the couch and give her the space she had requested, but his leg soon objected, and he joined her in the bedroom.

&&&&&

Cuddy was grabbing several Kleenex and wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Wilson wanted to wrap his arm around her and comfort her, but he wasn't sure she wanted him hugging or holding her this soon after their break up. So, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Lisa, why don't you just tell me what's wrong."

Cuddy looked into Wilson's dark, chocolate-brown eyes. God, she had lost her soul in those eyes the instant she saw them, and she had lost her heart to Wilson on their very first date. This only made things harder.

"I didn't want things to be like this," she whimpered.

Wilson took this moment to place a comforting and protective arm around her waist, and another across her chest, pulling her into a safe hug. Cuddy didn't object, but she did continue to cry as she confessed to Wilson what had been keeping her up for days.


	35. The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow

**The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow**

It was a marvelously sunny morning, much different from the past few days. The gray clouds seemed to have finally cleared, leaving only that wonderful smell of rain behind them. The flowers outside PPTH had definitely benefited from the spring showers, but the summer heat seemed to bring out their beautiful coloring as well. Yes, today was just one of those days where you couldn't help but smile. Well, unless you were Gregory House.

We all know that House never smiles (okay, rarely smiles), but there seemed to be more than the usual I-Must-Lead-A-Miserable-Life that was bothering him today, and his closest friends were definitely going to figure it out. Of course, that is if they weren't too busy trying to solve their own problems.

Wilson had had a long and rough night in Cuddy's office. Now don't take that the wrong way… By rough, I mean that it was emotionally rough. Wilson definitely wasn't prepared for what Cuddy had told him, and he wasn't exactly sure how to react now. He definitely needed to talk with someone about it before getting back to Cuddy. Now, this person would normally be House, but he seemed to have his own problems today, so he would have to find an alternative means of advice.

This advice would, of course, have to come from the person who had told him to talk to Cuddy in the first place. She surely knew all about Cuddy's current situation, right? So whatever Wilson had to tell her wouldn't come as a shock. Yes, that definitely made sense. So Wilson finished up his rounds and wandered down to the research lab. Unfortunately, only Dr. Whitner was in sight.

"Have you seen Ray?"

Whitner frowned. First House, then Cameron, then Cuddy, and now Wilson? Dr. Grant was brand new on staff, and she already had so many friends! How did she do it? "Yeah, I think she went out to grab some coffee or something with Dr. Cameron."

Wilson nodded before exiting. "Thanks."

Whitner sighed. "Anytime." She definitely needed to find more time for a personal life.

&&&&&

When Wilson finally found Ray in the cafeteria, she was in fact sitting with Cameron at a table. They were both drinking a cup of coffee, just as Whitner had predicted. Wilson sighed. Maybe he would just have to talk to House about it. But that would mean being House's damn conscience again. Well, what are friends for, right? So, Wilson left the cafeteria in pursuit of the Clinic where House was likely to be napping.

&&&&&

Meanwhile, Cameron and Ray enjoyed a nice hot cup of coffee. There was definitely no better pick-me-up than that. Cameron was relaying her troubling night with House, while Ray listened attentively.

"I mean, I guess I shouldn't have snapped at him right?"

"Hey, feel free to snap at him anytime you like. He's a jerk."

Cameron laughed. "He was right though… He should have taken me off that case."

"Why didn't he?"

"He said he didn't want to disappoint me." Cameron seemed a little distracted.

"Would you have been disappointed if he took you off Grace's case?"

"Well, yeah, I mean she is my niece."

Ray nodded. "Then Greg was right."

Cameron looked back at Ray now. "What?"

"Maybe you should have taken more initiative. You knew you weren't being quite as objective as you should have been, and yet you had to stay on the case. He just did what he did to make you happy."

"It could have cost Grace her life!"

"That's your fault, not his, Al."

Cameron frowned. She was right. "You're right, Ray."

"You need to stop depending on Greg to make all the calls in your life. You should just do what you think is right, and if he really cares for you, then I'm sure he'll support you."

Cameron nodded. "Thanks, Ray."

Ray smiled at Cameron. "Anytime."

They both finished off the last sips of their coffee before heading back to their own departments. Ray had some paperwork to get done, and Cameron had some mail to check.

&&&&&

Nurse Brenda knocked on the door of Cuddy's office in hopes of not getting her head bitten off… again. Cuddy looked up from her paperwork and waved in the Head Nurse.

"What's up?" asked Cuddy. She definitely seemed to be in a lighter mood. Well, just a little bit lighter.

"I just wanted to know how the assistant search was coming."

Cuddy sighed. "Damn it; I forgot."

Brenda chuckled. "Do you want some help?"

Cuddy peered over Brenda's shoulder to find that the Clinic was miraculously slow today. "Only if you don't mind…."

"Not at all," said Brenda with a cheery smile as she took a seat across from Cuddy at her desk.

Cuddy sighed in relief. "What would I do without you, Brenda? Thank you so much for doing this."

Brenda smiled in return. "Anytime."

And so, Brenda went about shuffling through resumes of possible candidates for Cuddy's next assistant. They definitely needed to find someone that would last longer than two weeks this time.

&&&&&

Wilson finally found House, but it wasn't in the Clinic. No, House was actually in a patient's room! Well, Wilson supposed that Grace couldn't be considered a patient anymore. She was more like 'girlfriend's niece' now. House was frantically pressing buttons on his PSP, only to hand it over to Grace when he reached the next level, and she would do the same. How adorable, thought Wilson, they're playing video games together.

"House, can we talk?"

House looked up from the PSP screen that Grace was focused on. It was still her turn to play, so House had no problem leaving. They left the room together and walked back towards their offices.

"Is this about your dynamic love triangle?"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I love gossip." House smirked.

"House, can you please be serious?"

House sighed. "Fine… What is it?"

House and Wilson found a seat on the wall of the balcony connecting both of their offices.

"I talked to Cuddy last night."

House knew this was going to be trouble. Which question should he ask first? "Why?"

"Ray told me to."

"Ah, one ex-girlfriend helping out another."

"House…."

"Sorry. Sorry. Continue."

"Well," started Wilson. He didn't really know how to say this, so he thought he might as well just get it right out. Hopefully Cuddy wouldn't mind. "You know how Cuddy has been trying to get pregnant?"

This caught obviously caught House's attention. "No…."

Wilson nodded. "Yes."

"You mean…?"

Wilson nodded again.

"But…."

Wilson pulled off his perfect lip-bite before shaking his head and continuing. "As it turns out, the old fashioned way is a lot more effective than in-vitro."

House was in complete shock to say the least. He didn't know what to say, or even how to say what he didn't know to say. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was trying to form words, but it failed miserably.

Wilson bit his lip again. "Your turn."

House shook his head as he re-entered reality. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"Something's obviously been bothering you all day… what is it?"

"You can't just change subjects from 'Cuddy's Pregnant' to 'What's Up, House?'"

"I think… I just did."

House almost smiled, but then he remembered the fact that Cuddy was pregnant and the fact that he and Cameron had been fighting. "I got in a fight with Allison last night."

Wilson frowned. "You guys have been fighting a lot this last week."

"I was hoping it would stop once her niece got better."

"But it didn't…?"

"She thought I was the reason Grace was sick."

"But you weren't…?"

House looked at Wilson. "No, I wasn't."

Wilson nodded. "Then maybe you should talk to Cameron."

"She asked for more space."

"Okay," said Wilson. "Give her that space, but that doesn't mean you have to ignore her."

House contemplated this concept. He was about to leave without saying anything, but he suddenly turned to look at Wilson still sitting on the balcony wall, looking at the ground. "Thanks, Wilson."

Wilson smiled. It must have taken a lot of effort for House to actually thank him. "Anytime."


	36. Everybody Needs Somebody To Love

**Everybody Needs Somebody to Love**

Cameron couldn't help but realize that ever since Grace's recovery, things had definitely been looking up in her life. There was, of course, the fact that her sister was still coming to visit today. Cameron wasn't exactly sure how she and Charlie would get along, but hopefully they wouldn't drag Grace into the middle of it. And, there was also the fact that she and Greg still seemed to be having issues. Well, maybe she should take Ray up on her advice and try talking to the man. Well, before Cameron could go to House, though, House came to her.

Cameron was busy watching Grace as she played with what she only assumed to be House's PSP when House entered the room with two coffees in hand. She smiled lightly at him, hoping to ease the tension just a little bit. It worked too; House returned the gesture.

"Where's your dad?" asked House.

Without taking her eyes from the screen Grace answered House's question. "He and Ally went to get some coffee at the cafeteria."

"Isn't your mom supposed to be here soon?"

"She's coming later today," replied Grace. "Her plane was delayed."

House nodded. He turned his attention to Cameron. "Can we talk?"

Cameron sighed; partly in relief and partly in anticipation for what was to come of this talk. "Yeah, sure."

Cameron followed House into a waiting room.

&&&&&

House hadn't been much help to Wilson. He still didn't know really what to do about Cuddy being pregnant. He had known for a while that she was trying, and he'd always thought in the back of his mind what he would do if she had ever asked him to be a sperm donor. He knew their first dinner wasn't a date, though he wished it kind of were. And that's when he realized that he would have said yes. He would have donated sperm to Cuddy, if only she had asked him. Why hadn't she asked him? No, she went to House. Why did she go to him first, and then House? Was he easier to talk to? Was he a safer choice? Well, Wilson had a family history of cancer, but not much else. House… well, House had his own problems. That's for sure. Wilson tried to comprehend Cuddy's actions, but then he realized that he would never be able to understand Cuddy fully. After all, she was a woman. Instead, he decided it would be easier to just ask her himself.

When Wilson got to Cuddy's office, she was chatting away with Nurse Brenda. Wilson wasn't sure if he should intrude or not. Right as he began to turn away, though, Cuddy smiled and waved him in. Wilson turned back around and entered her office.

"Hey," he greeted them. "How's it going?"

"Good," said Cuddy with a light-hearted smile. "We're just looking at new applicants."

"Applicants?"

"For my assistant."

Wilson suddenly remembered the empty desk. "Oh… right."

Cuddy chuckled lightly and began shuffling through papers again. "Hey Brenda, could Dr. Wilson and I speak privately for a moment?"

Brenda smiled and nodded before leaving the office. She gave Wilson a wink on the way out as if to say, "I know something you think I don't." Wilson couldn't help but wonder how much Cuddy had told her, though. He'd decided not to talk to Brenda unless absolutely necessary. Knowing him, he'd let something slip that he shouldn't.

Cuddy put her papers down and smiled at Wilson. "So what's up?"

Wilson thought briefly before taking a seat across from Cuddy at her desk.

&&&&&

Ray returned to her post in the research lab and immediately began working, but she could sense something was wrong. She looked over the counter and realized that Whitner was watching her closely. Something was obviously on her mind.

"What's up?" she asked Whitner.

Whitner thought carefully before speaking. "What's with you and Dr. Wilson?"

"What?"

"He came by to see you earlier; I told him you were with Cameron in the cafeteria."

Ray thought carefully before speaking. "We were dating, but we broke up."

"Why?"

Ray smirked. "He wanted one thing, and I wanted another." Well, she wouldn't reveal that the 'one thing' was another woman.

Whitner nodded. "What about House?"

"What about him?"

Whitner eyed the young and pretty molecular psychiatrist. There was something she was hiding. "There's something you aren't telling me about him."

Ray sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you ever dated him?"

Ray laughed. "No."

"But you did know him before you came to PPTH…."

This was almost too fun for Ray to let it end. "Yeah, I knew him."

"Did you go to college with him?"

"I went to the same college as him." Well, maybe not at the same time. And of course, she didn't get kicked out like he had.

"So you would know Dr. Cuddy before you came here too, then?" Whitner thought she was hitting it close. "Is that how you got your job here? The same way as House?"

Now that was almost insulting. "No, I had never met Cuddy before coming here."

With that, Ray began working again as if to indicate that their conversation was over. Whitner accepted this… for now. She definitely was curious about the Grant-House relationship though.

&&&&&

As soon as House and Cameron were seated in the waiting room, House handed her one of the cups of coffee that he had. Cameron accepted it gratefully.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

House always hated starting these conversations. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night."

Cameron nodded. Honestly, she felt worse about the whole situation. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I blamed you for Grace's illness. And I'm sorry I practically ignored you. And I'm sorry that I yelled at you. And… most of all, I'm sorry I stayed on that case."

House looked at Cameron curiously.

"You just kept me on the case because you didn't want to hurt my feelings, but I should have taken more initiative and realized that I should have been the one holding Grace's hand, not the one trying to treat her. I'm sorry I blamed you for that, and I won't let it happen again, okay?"

Well, this came as a shocker to House. He didn't have much of a response, so he just nodded. Cameron smiled in return.

"Are we okay?" she asked.

House nodded slightly as he used his cane to stand up. "Yeah."

Cameron informed House that she would be gone the rest of the afternoon since she had to pick up Angela at the airport. House was upset that he would have to do his own clinic hours, but he decided he would live. And with that, the two went their separate ways for the afternoon.

&&&&&

As soon as Chase saw House limping down the halls, he pulled the new ICU nurse from New Orleans, Katie, under the counter of the Nurse's Station so that House would not see them. Chase wanted to talk to Katie, and he didn't want House interrupting them. And he knew that if House saw them, he would.

"Why are we under the counter?" whispered Katie with a giggle.

"House is walking down the hall."

"You're hiding from House?"

"I want to talk to you, and House is bound to interrupt if he sees us."

Katie chuckled at her boyfriend. "Well, as long as we're down her, why don't we talk?"

Chase smiled and peered above the counter quickly. It appeared that House was walking down the halls and towards the elevators. Maybe he was actually on his way to do his own clinic hours today! Relieved, Chase pulled Katie back into their original standing position.

Katie smiled. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well," started Chase with a smile. "I haven't cleared it with House yet, but…." At this moment, Chase pulled two envelopes out of the pocket of his lab coat.

"What are these?" asked Katie with a curious glance. She had a feeling of what might be inside them, but she was eager to confirm. She opened one envelope to find a round-trip ticket to Australia in it. She let out a large squeal before hugging Chase.

"I take it you like my surprise?"

Katie nodded. "Australia? Does this mean I get to meet the family?"

Chase chuckled. "Well, my little sister has been calling me trying to get me to come to her 18th birthday party. I kept telling her that I was too busy with you and work, but she finally talked me into coming. I thought you might like to see Australia."

Katie grinned. "I'd love to come!" She hugged Chase again before pulling back to look at her ticket; she had to make sure it was still there. Yup, it was reality. She was going to take a trip to Australia! "I can't believe I'm going to Australia!"

Chase chuckled at his girlfriend's eagerness to meet the family. He wasn't quite as eager himself, but he always did have a soft-spot for his little sister, Carly. Sure, she was only his half-sister, but she was a lot better than his step-sister. That was for sure.

&&&&&

Cameron waited outside the gate for her sister to arrive. As soon as she saw Angela Carter, though, she immediately ran up to her and gave her a quick hug. Cameron took her bag from her so Angi would only have to worry about her suitcase.

"It's so good to see you," said Cameron quickly.

"Oh, it's only been a few weeks, and I missed you already, Al." Angi grinned. "So, I got a call from Ally."

Cameron frowned at the simple mention of the name.

Angi frowned slightly too, but she didn't want to think about that right now. "She said that House knew what was wrong with her?" Angi seemed on edge.

Cameron's frown turned into a smile as she nodded. "Yeah, she's on the treatment right now. She's feeling much better."

Angi sighed. "Oh, that's so good to hear. I can't wait to see her. It's been hell being away from her."

Cameron completely understood. "My car's in the garage. We can drop your bags off at my place first if you want. And then we can go to the hospital."

"That sounds great," replied Angi.

The two walked off towards Cameron's car in the parking garage.

&&&&&

As House walked up to the Nurse's Station in the Clinic, he noticed Wilson inside Cuddy's office. They were apparently deep in conversation. House was just relieved that he didn't have to deal with Wilson's problems anymore. It looked like he and Cuddy were working things out.

"Dr. House signs in at 2:36," he said to Brenda, his eyes still on Cuddy's door. "Make sure you write that down."

Brenda looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 2:31."

"Close enough."

"You're trying to get out of five minutes of clinic duty?"

"Does that surprise you?"

Brenda rolled her eyes as she wrote down 2:30 as House's sign-in time. She handed him a clip board. "Exam Room 2."

House took the clip board, but he couldn't help but wonder something. "What are they talking about?" If anyone knew, it would be the gossipy Nurse Brenda.

Brenda couldn't help herself. She grinned. "I think they're getting back together."

House looked at her coyly. He had to pretend he didn't know anything. "When were they… together?"

Brenda smirked. "So Dr. Wilson didn't tell you?"

House assumed that Brenda didn't know about Cuddy's pregnancy yet, or she'd be spilling her guts about that too. Instead of responding to the nurse, he just limped off to Exam Room 2.

&&&&&

Grace was still completely absorbed in the racing game that Greg had let her play on his PSP when she heard the door open. She assumed it was just her father and Ally returning from the cafeteria, but to her surprise, it wasn't.

"Grace, sweetie!" Angi ran over to her daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the head and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh, Sweetheart, I'm so glad you're okay."

Grace turned off the PSP and looked up at her mother. "I told you I would be, remember?"

Angi laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I do, but you didn't have to scare me like that."

Grace smirked. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Angi chuckled. She released her daughter from the hug and pulled back to get a good look at her. She looked good. She was definitely getting healthier. When she turned back to look at her sister, though, she saw Charlie and Ally walking their way. They turned around immediately, though, upon seeing Angi's glance.

"When are you going to tell her?" whispered Cameron.

"Not now," said Angi with a tear.

"Tell me what?" asked Grace.

Angela took one last look at her daughter before leaving the room to go talk to Charlie.

&&&&&

Wilson and Cuddy spent nearly an hour that afternoon talking about… everything. Wilson had apologized for cheating on her with Ray. Cuddy seemed to understand. She even accepted his apology, though she also told him that it would take her a long time to ever regain her trust. This didn't surprise him. Cuddy confessed that she had originally wanted him to be her sperm donor, but she didn't know how to ask him. She always hoped that there would be something more between them, and she didn't want this to come between them. Wilson was relieved to find out that that was why she had asked House before him. At that moment, Wilson realized that he was definitely ready for whatever was to come between them. He was ready to be with Cuddy (and only Cuddy), and he was ready for this child.

"Thank you so much," said Cuddy as a tear of joy slid down her cheek. She pulled Wilson into a loving embrace.

Wilson returned the hug. "No, thank you… Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you for letting me be there for you. Just… thank you so much."

Cuddy chuckled. She loved when he was speechless. When she released Wilson from the hug, she smiled at him once more before concluding the conversation. "Now, go do your clinic duty."


	37. Would You Like to Have Dinner With Me?

**Would You Like to Have Dinner With Me?**

Cameron had originally made plans to have dinner with Grace and Angi the night that her sister came in, but that's when things became complicated. Angi and Charlie had had a nice long talk that day about how and when to tell Grace about their divorce. They both decided that tonight was the best night to do so, so Cameron was left alone. Well, Cameron was never alone. She always had House, right?

"Are you free for dinner?"

House gave Cameron a curious glance. "I thought you were having dinner with your sister."

"Grace is being discharged," said Cameron. "She and Charlie are taking her out for a dinner tonight."

"Your sister… and her ex… are taking their daughter to dinner… together?"

Cameron sighed. "Okay, yes, they are telling her about the divorce tonight."

House nodded. He had suspected as such. "Sure, I'm free for dinner. I just need to tell Wilson that I can't go to Hooters with him."

Cameron wasn't sure if it was a joke or not.

&&&&&

Cuddy was finishing up her calls to possible applicants when Wilson walked in her office. She smiled immediately as he entered.

"Hey," she said. "What's up?"

Wilson looked confused. "You called me."

Cuddy hated when that happened. She made so many calls every day that she couldn't even remember half of them. "Right, sorry, I just wanted to know if you were free for dinner."

"Yeah, sure I'm free," said Wilson. "I just need to tell House that I can't go to Hooters with him tonight."

Cuddy took it as a joke on Wilson's behalf, but she wasn't so sure about House. "If you already had plans, then I can—."

Wilson put his hands up. "No, it's alright; I'm sure House won't mind."

Cuddy smiled. "I'll meet you at your office in a half hour?"

"Sounds good." With that, Wilson gave Cuddy a friendly hug goodbye. After all, they were still trying to conceal their romantic relationship at work. Cuddy had even made the decision not to tell anyone about her pregnancy until the upcoming fundraiser (she was especially afraid because of her previous miscarriage).

&&&&&

Nurse Katie rolled a wheelchair into Grace's room with a smile on her face. She was going to miss doing daily checkups on the perky child.

"All ready to go?"

Grace nodded. "Do you know Dr. House?"

Katie laughed. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

Grace handed Katie the PSP that she had been playing on all day. "He let me borrow this; can you please make sure he gets it back?"

Katie took the PSP in shock. House had leant a patient his PSP? "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thanks."

"No problem," replied Katie with a smile.

Grace looked up at her parents and smiled as well. "So, what are we doing for dinner tonight? I'm getting sick of this hospital food!"

Charlie, Angi, and Ally all laughed.

"We're going to go out to dinner tonight," said Charlie.

Grace grinned. "Really? Are you coming too, Ally?"

Ally seemed hesitant. She didn't know what to say. "You know, I've got some things I need to get in order for your dad's firm, but maybe another time."

"Okay," said Grace with a smile. She didn't doubt that she'd see Ally again soon.

Katie wasn't sure what the big secret was with this family, but she definitely sensed something was going on. Instead of asking, though, she just smiled and rolled Grace to Angi's car.

&&&&&

As soon as Nurse Katie arrived back at her station, she saw that she had a visitor waiting for her. And what an adorable visitor he was.

"Hey there," she said with a giant grin. She still couldn't believe that she was going to Australia.

"Hey," said Chase. "It's Friday night."

"Oh, you don't say."

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me."

"Dr. Chase, I'll have dinner with you any night of the week." Katie gave Chase a sweet peck on the cheek before going back to her work.

"I'll pick you up at your place at 7:00?"

"Sounds great," agreed Katie.

And with that, Chase headed back to the Diagnostics Office to see if House needed anything else before he went home. Hopefully he didn't.

&&&&&

Another tick of the clock, and another mundane day was over. Whitner emptied her last test tube and glanced at the woman who shared the lab with her. A question kept running through her mind, but she wasn't sure if she should ask it. She desperately wanted to find out more about Dr. Grant, especially her relationship with Gregory House. She couldn't explain why, but she did. Perhaps you could call it a researcher's curiosity. Whitner finally couldn't take it anymore. She asked the question without even thinking.

"Grant, what are you doing tonight?"

Surprised, Ray looked over at Whitner. "Um… nothing, why?"

"You want to go get some drinks?" she asked. "I hear the White Lion is a great place."

Ray chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Greg tells me that place is great."

This was killing Whitner. Ray had heard about The White Lion from House. "So I'll meet you there, then?"

"Yeah," replied Ray. "I'll meet you there."

Maybe it wasn't Dr. Grant's relationship with House that was bothering her, but more like her lack of a personal life.


	38. Dinner Dates

**Dinner Dates**

The staff of PPTH all had a big night planned. After all, it was a Friday night! And what a marvelous Friday night it was. The sky was now completely clear from the rainy days that had just passed. The stars were shining, and the moon was full. Yes, tonight was definitely the perfect night.

Chase was taking his girlfriend, Katie, to Café Spoleto for dinner. He had reservations for them at 7:30. Much to his surprise, Katie was completely ready to go when he arrived at her apartment, which gave them a little time to walk down the street under the stars before it was time to go to dinner.

Katie had on a stunning grey dress, and Chase was dressed in his usual black suit. By the time they were seated at their table, Katie's smile was brighter than the stars in the sky. It was fair to say that today had been one of the best days of her life.

"I still can't believe I'm going to Australia," she exclaimed. "I'm so excited!"

"Don't get too excited yet," said Chase. "I still have to get House give me the all clear."

Katie frowned. "He'll let us go."

"Oh yeah?" asked Chase, confused. "What makes you think that?"

Katie suddenly grinned. "Because if he doesn't, he'll never get his PSP back."

Chase's eyes widened. How did Katie get her hands on House's PSP?

&&&&&

House was frantically limping around his apartment in search of his PSP. He was sure that he hadn't left it in his office. Think, House, think. When was the last time you saw it?

"Greg, are you ready to go?" Cameron let herself into House's apartment, as usual.

"What?"

"I asked if you were ready to go." Cameron walked into the kitchen to find House on the ground looking under his refrigerator. He was still dressed in his jeans and tee. "Which, by the looks of it… you aren't. What are you doing on the floor?"

"I refused to feed Steve, and he banged me on the head with a frying pan."

"What?"

"I'm looking for my PSP."

"You're looking for your PSP… under the refrigerator?"

"Hey, remember when I found my headphones in the mini-fridge?"

Cameron chuckled, and gave a shrug. Okay, so maybe it was possible for him to lose his PSP under the refrigerator. "Here, let me help you up." She offered House her hand.

House took her hand and used his cane to also help him stand. "I can't find it."

"Last I saw… Grace was playing with it."

House got a devious look on his face. "Grace."

"You never got it back from her?"

"She stole my PSP!"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Now, now, I'm sure she didn't steal it… She probably just didn't have time to give it back. I mean, you never went back to visit. Maybe she left it with one of the nurses or something."

"She did it on purpose."

"Greg, I'm pretty sure Angi bought her a PSP of her own about a year ago."

"Then why did she need mine?"

"Because her PSP is in New York… Look, are you going to get ready for dinner, or should I call someone else to go eat with me?" Cameron's eyebrows rose suggestively.

This is when House decided to change into some brown pants and a sport coat. It was no suit, but it was the best Cameron could usually get, so she took it.

&&&&&

Wilson took Cuddy to the new Chinese restaurant, just a few miles from the hospital. It was a very nice restaurant, not one he would ever consider taking House to just for lunch. Cuddy was wearing a silky teal dress that flowed to her knees, and hugged all the right spots. Wilson was wearing a suit without a tie, and he made it a point to leave the top button of his shirt undone.

"I'm so glad we finally talked this all out," started Cuddy. "You can't imagine how hard it was…."

"How hard what was?"

Cuddy was hesitant at first, but then realized this was Wilson she was talking to. "I thought… I thought maybe that you wouldn't want to be involved. I mean, we broke up for a reason, and I thought that maybe you weren't interested in… donating sperm anymore." Cuddy chuckled at her wording.

Wilson chuckled as well. "Lisa, the instant I broke up with you, I knew it was a mistake… you know that right?"

Cuddy fiddled with her fork briefly and put her napkin in her lap. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," he replied quickly. "I couldn't believe what I had done."

Cuddy tried to hide her blush as the waiter walked over to their table.

"May I get you two any drinks to start off tonight? A wine perhaps?"

"No more alcohol for me," Cuddy sighed.

This was a reality now. Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson were going to have a child together.

&&&&&

Cameron was a little disappointed. She had been hoping to have a nice, classy dinner with House. But then it hit her. This was House they were talking about. Instead of a fancy restaurant, the two of them decided to just go to The White Lion for dinner. It really was okay with Cameron. She had had many dinners with Foreman and Chase there before, and she had to admit that they had great food.

They didn't take the bike, of course, because Cameron wasn't exactly wearing biking clothing. Instead, she wore a loose, red dress that was perfect for clubbing, eating out, or just a night on the town.

When they entered The White Lion, Cameron was smiling, but her smile quickly faded. She stopped dead, right in front of the hostess.

"What's wrong?" asked House, who had followed her into the restaurant.

"Isn't that…. Isn't that Ray and Whitner?"

"Oh crap."

Cameron and House quickly asked the hostess for a seat in the hopes that Whitner would not realize they were here together.

&&&&&

Whitner and Ray were chatting away about their latest findings (Whitner was trying to work up to the secret relationship that was Grant-House) when Whitner noticed something rather alarming. She turned her head in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Ray.

"Isn't that…."

"Isn't that who?"

"Over there," said Whitner pointing to a corner of the restaurant. "Isn't that Dr. Cameron with Dr. House?"

Ray panicked. She knew that her cousin and Allison were trying to keep their relationship a secret at work. "Um, no, you're probably mistaken. I mean, House and his fellow? Come on."

"No, I'm sure that's them!"

"No, that's impossible."

"No, look! Over there!" Whitner turned back to look at Ray. She was blushing and hiding behind her drink. "What are you hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You knew about this… didn't you?"

"About what?"

"House and Cameron are dating, aren't they?"

"Of course not…. They're probably just… having dinner… together."

Whitner's eyebrows rose in suspicion. "They have dinner together often?"

Ray gave up. She knew. "Please don't tell anyone."

Whitner grinned. So the grumpy old Dr. House and a young, little girlfriend! Oh, this was just too good. "And why can't I tell anyone?"

"Please don't!" pleaded Ray. "They'll kill me if you do. They're trying to keep this a secret."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding?" Ray nearly shouted it. "If the whole hospital finds out, Cuddy's going to have to transfer Cameron or maybe even fire her."

"Cuddy's in on this too?"

Ray closed her mouth quickly.

Whitner grinned again. "There's more, isn't there?"

Ray shook her head rapidly.

"Why is Cuddy protecting them?"

"They're just… friends…," claimed Ray. She knew the real reasons for all the secrecy, but she had already said too much. "Cuddy is just trying to help House and Cameron because they're friends."

Whitner knew she was lying, but she also knew that she wasn't going to get anymore out of her now. Instead, she planned to do a little investigating on her own.

&&&&&

Charlie and Angi took Grace to one of her favorite restaurants, Red Robin. She just loved their milkshakes. They both hoped that it might help lighten the blow a little. Obviously having a shake in front of you while your parents tell you that they are splitting up is not going to make you smile, but maybe you won't cry… as much.

"So, are you really feeling better?" asked Angi, worried as usual.

Grace nodded. "I'm so glad to be out of that hospital."

Angi smiled. "Well, I'm just glad to hear that you're going to be okay."

Grace smiled up at her mother as she nursed her chocolate milkshake. "What were you guys talking about earlier?"

"What's that?" asked Charlie.

Grace looked at her mother. "You and Aunt Ally said something about telling me something. What was it?"

Angi let out a sigh as she turned to Charlie.

Charlie began the conversation for his soon to be ex-wife. "Sweetie, your mother and I have something really important to tell you."

Grace wasn't feeling too good about this, and they hadn't even said much yet.

"Grace, sweetheart," began Angela. "Grace, your father and I… are getting a divorce."

Grace frowned slightly. She didn't cry or scream. She just seemed to be deep in thought, and her parents could only assume what ideas were running through her head. "Does this mean I get to meet my real dad?"

Angela and Charlie's jaws both dropped. Neither of them thought that she even knew that she wasn't actually Charlie's daughter. How had she found out? Surely Allison wouldn't have told her. They both sat there staring at their daughter in complete shock.


	39. The Prison Snitch

**The Prison Snitch**

House awoke to the beautiful sun shining into his room through the open window. It usually wasn't a welcome guest, but he didn't mind it much lately. No, he was starting to like the sunshine. He was starting to like having the beautiful Allison Cameron in his arms as he awoke on mornings such as this. He was starting to really enjoy life.

"Good morning," groaned Cameron as she steadily opened her eyes so that her pupils would adjust to the sunlight.

House didn't respond to her with a 'Good morning,' but rather a kiss on the top of the head as he pulled her closer to him. To Cameron, that was better than any word he could have spoken.

"What time is it?" she asked.

House glanced over Cameron's head to read the clock. "It's 9:30."

Cameron's droopy eyes closed again.

"So much for Allison, the early bird."

"I'm only an early bird on the weekdays."

"Oh right, I forgot."

Cameron grinned. "So what are your plans for this weekend, Dr. House?"

"Well," he started. "I was planning on lying in bed with this really hot chick, but then you showed up."

Cameron playfully gasped. She nudged House in the side.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Don't be such a bully."

"I thought you liked it rough."

House's eyes widened. "Are we still talking about nudging?"

"Not if you want to talk about nudging."

House instantly disappeared with Cameron under his bed sheets for a little morning delight.

&&&&&

Wilson and Cuddy had similar luck the night before. Their morning wasn't going too bad, either. Wilson awoke in Cuddy's bed with her in his arms, and she awoke soon after him.

"Good morning," said Cuddy with a smile plastered on her face. Needless to say, they both had a wonderful night last night.

"Good morning to you too," replied Wilson as he got out of bed.

Cuddy frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go make some breakfast."

Cuddy got out of bed and followed him into her kitchen. "And what's on the menu for this morning, Chef Jimmy?"

"Well," Wilson started. "I was planning on cooking up some of my world-famous macadamia-nut pancakes."

Cuddy licked her lips, but she wasn't sure it was because of the pancakes or the man in nothing but boxers standing before her. "Sounds delicious."

Wilson chuckled as he shuffled through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" asked Cuddy.

"Do you have any Jimmy Snacks?"

"Jimmy Snacks? What do you need those for?"

"Don't tell anyone… but they're my secret ingredient."

Wilson and Cuddy both laughed as Cuddy reached into the back of her pantry and pulled out an open bag of Jimmy Snacks.

&&&&&

House and Cameron both enjoyed their weekend watching movies at House's place since Cameron had allowed Angela and Grace to use her apartment for the weekend. They occasionally got up to use the bedroom, and whenever they were hungry, they would just order in. Saturday night, they had pizza. Sunday night, they had Chinese. It was a very lazy weekend, but they spent it together. Neither House nor Cameron would have it any other way.

&&&&&

Wilson and Cuddy spent their weekend together, as well. Wilson didn't even bother to leave Cuddy's house once. They watched old movies together until they fell asleep. Wilson cooked them a dinner both nights, just to put a cherry on top of a perfect weekend. On Saturday, they had Fajitas, and on Sunday, they had Filet Mignon. Cuddy could definitely get used to his cooking, and Wilson could definitely get used to her bed. Neither Cuddy nor Wilson would have it any other way.

&&&&&

Monday morning came sooner than anyone would have wanted it to. Then again, when does anyone ever actually want Monday morning to arrive? Mondays always seem to have a gloominess about them, no matter how bright the sun is shining. Perhaps it's because you know that it's now the longest possible time from the weekend.

Wilson and Cameron had both returned to their own apartments on Sunday night, much to their displeasure. Wilson already missed Cuddy, and Cameron already missed House. Well, they would see them at work, right?

Of course, Cameron was the first duckling to arrive to work that morning as usual. And she couldn't help but feel awkward about her walk up to the Diagnostics Department. She got the feeling that she was being watched. It felt like every doctor's eye was on her; every nurse would whisper as she passed by. Cameron supposed that she was just being paranoid, though. Perhaps having a secret relationship with her boss was finally eating at her conscience.

When she got to House's office, she started a new carafe of coffee while she let her computer turn on. She began to check her emails while the coffee brewed. There was nothing of interest today, as usual. So when the coffee was done, Cameron took this alone time to relax and enjoy her cup of coffee.

Her time of relaxation didn't last long, however. Her pager was soon beeping, which was a bit odd considering they didn't have a patient at the moment. And if Cuddy had found them a patient, she normally just brought the file right up to the office herself.

Cameron grabbed her pager, and sure enough the page was from Cuddy. But why hadn't she just come up to the office herself?

&&&&&

When Cameron arrived at Cuddy's office, Cuddy and Wilson were both inside waiting for her. Cameron felt her chest begin to tighten.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Wilson and Cuddy both looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

"It's out," said Cuddy.

"What's out?" asked Cameron, now confused.

Wilson turned away from Cuddy and looked Cameron in the eye. "Somebody told Lisa about you and House."

Cameron's jaw dropped. Well, Cuddy already knew about her and House, so she could only assume that this meant that somebody else had let it slip. "Who…?"

"Nurse Brenda told me this morning about the two of you."

"So…." Cameron was still confused as to what this meant.

Wilson clarified things for her. "Ray, Lisa, Foreman, Chase, Katie, and I aren't the only ones who know about you two anymore."

Cameron suddenly turned white, and everything became clear. So that's what all the whispers and looks were about this morning. That's why even Cuddy didn't want to walk down the halls.

"The whole hospital knows," Cuddy sighed.

Cameron stared at the ground. She and House were in deep sh-t.


	40. Faith in the Faithless

**Faith in the Faithless**

House strolled into PPTH at the usual time, which was unfortunately later than everybody else in the hospital. Of course, by now, word had already gotten out about his relationship with Cameron. And what's worse, he had absolutely no idea.

Needless to say, Nurse Brittany had a whole new view of the misanthropic doctor. As he limped past her on his way to the Diagnostics Department, Brittany stopped him.

"Good morning, Doctor House."

House stopped and looked at her curiously. No one ever greeted him with a good morning besides Cameron, Cuddy, Wilson, and occasionally Foreman or Chase. "What's going on?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You and Doctor Cameron," she elaborated. "Is it true that you two are seeing each other?"

House's jaw dropped ever so slightly, so little that Brittany didn't even notice it. Her mind was on other things. "Who told you that I was seeing Doctor Cameron?"

"Nurse Emily told me this morning."

House wasn't admitting to anything. Not yet, at least. "And what gave Nurse Emily the idea that I was seeing Doctor Cameron?"

Brittany shrugged. "I only know what I hear."

House nodded and walked away towards his office without even granting Brittany's question with an answer.

Brittany sighed as she watched House limp away without answering her question. She suspected that her suspicions were true. There was no way she had a chance with House now. Damn.

&&&&&

Cameron was definitely in denial. She sat on Cuddy's couch, afraid to leave the office again. Wilson was at her side, comforting her like he always does with a damsel in distress.

Cameron cupped her face in her hands and shook her head. "This is not happening to me."

"It's going to be alright," muttered Wilson.

Cameron's face shot out of her hands in a fury. Wilson was suddenly afraid that she was going to hit him, but she never did. She did, however, shout. "How is it going to be alright?!" she yelled. "This is a mess! The whole hospital probably thinks I'm a wh-re or gravedigger or a… a—."

"Cameron! Stop!" Cuddy walked over to the couch from behind the desk. She had already drawn the shades so that no one could see them. "No one's going to think that about you."

"You don't know that."

"Everybody knows that you and House have always had feelings for each other," she claimed. "There's no way they'll think this is anything but a sincere relationship."

Cameron sighed. "You're right… but why did we have to keep this all a secret then?" Cameron frowned, but her eyes suddenly widened as she remembered her original motives. "Cuddy, you're not going to transfer me, are you?"

Cuddy frowned at the statement. "Cameron, I don't have a choice."

"But you promised you wouldn't."

"Cameron, now that the board knows, there's no way they'll let me keep you on House's staff. It's just asking for a sexual harassment suit."

"I'm not going to sue you or the hospital… or House. I just want to stay in Diagnostics, Cuddy. Please?"

Cuddy looked into Cameron's pleading eyes and frowned even more. She knew she had to find some way to keep her and House together, but right now, she was out of options.

&&&&&

Immediately after his encounter with Nurse Brittany, House stormed into the research lab. If anyone had leaked his secret relationship, it had to be that snotty cripple his cousin worked with.

Whitner clasped her chest as the door slammed open suddenly. "God, House, why do you always have to do that?"

Ray giggled, but House didn't seem so amused. Ray quickly stopped laughing. "Greg, what's wrong?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?"

Ray shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"It seems that somebody let it leak that I'm dating Allison."

Ray and House immediately shifted their glares to Whitner.

Whitner's jaw dropped. "Look, I may hate House, but I didn't let it leak. I promised Ray I wouldn't."

House looked at Ray.

"I've been hiding your secret for months," she said defensively. "Why would I spread the news now?! I can't believe you think I would do that."

"Well you obviously told Whitner."

Ray gasped and pointed her forefinger at House rather aggressively. "Now you listen to me, you were the idiot who walked into that restaurant. What did you expect me to do?!"

"Lie."

Ray rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I tried."

Whitner nodded. "Yeah, she did."

House looked back and forth between Ray and Whitner. He got the feeling that they were telling the truth, but you never know. Everybody lies.

Ray felt the need to reinforce her stance. "We didn't tell anyone, I swear."

House nodded his apologizes, but he never verbally apologized to either of them. They were both guilty until proven innocent in his book. He left the research lab without another word.

Ray and Whitner both looked at each other in a sudden awkward silence, both wondering if the other had told anybody else about the House-Cameron relationship. Ray barely even knew Whitner, and she wasn't exactly sure if she could trust her or not. Whitner got the feeling that Ray was an easy person to break; she'd done it last night after all. Honestly, who else could have let it out?

&&&&&

Cameron seemed to have calmed down, but she was having those hiccups that people get after crying too much. Not to mention she hadn't exactly been breathing as much as Wilson told her to.

"It really is going to be okay," he assured her.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Cuddy frowned. "Cameron, don't talk like that. It's going to be okay."

Cameron whimpered slightly. "It's just… things were going so good, and now—."

"Cameron, how is this going to change anything?" asked Wilson.

Cameron sighed. "We won't see each other as much. House is going to get all grumpy trying to find a new fellow, and he'll start isolating me, and—."

"That's not going to happen, Cameron," assured Cuddy.

Cameron nodded. She wasn't going to let this get to her. She was going to show the hospital just how little she and House cared what they thought. After all, if she ever planned on having an actual future with House, she was going to have to get used to disapproving spectators and unsupportive colleagues. She knew when she agreed to a relationship with House that it was going to be hard, and now it was time to show the world just how strong Allison Cameron could be. And the rest would be left to House. That's all she could do; she had to just have faith that House would do the right thing in the end.

And Cameron had a hunch that House always did.


	41. Chasing Ghosts

**Chasing Ghosts**

House had come to the conclusion that both Ray and Whitner were innocent, but that made him question his own team. Surely Cameron hadn't revealed their relationship for no reason. She didn't have a reason, right? (Mental Note: Ask Cameron if she had a reason.) So, House was pretty sure she didn't have a reason. That just left Foreman and Chase.

House stormed into his the Conference Room to find Chase busy on his computer doing god knows what and Foreman reading a book. They both looked up when House made his furious entrance.

"God, House, what's wrong with you?" Foreman was appalled by House's unruly entrance.

House threw his coat onto the glass table. "Who was it?"

"House, what are you talking about?" Chase stood up from his desk.

Apparently news hadn't hit the Diagnostics Department yet. Either that or it started there. House turned to look directly at Chase. "Your girlfriend's a nurse, you should know by now."

Chase's jaw dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on." House rolled his eyes. "Everybody knows what gossips they are, and she's no different."

"Katie does not gossip."

At the worst possible moment, Nurse Katie burst through the door with shock written all over her face. "Robert, did you hear? House and Cameron's secret is out!"

House turned from Katie and back to Chase with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Oh come on, that's not really… gossip." Chase squirmed uncomfortably.

It was Foreman's turn to stand up and join the bloodbath. "Wait a second, the secret is out? Thank god! This whole sneaking around thing has been driving me nuts. And not to mention you guys eating lunch at restaurants that are a half hour away; I mean… do you know how frustrating it is waiting for you guys around here?" Foreman heaved a sigh of relief.

House glared at Foreman. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Foreman grunted. "I have better things to do with my time than spread rumors with the nurses."

Katie gasped. "We do not spread rumors!"

Nobody felt they needed to fight with her. They all knew the truth. And deep down, Katie did too.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who was it?" asked House. He turned around and looked at Chase who was cleverly inching his way towards the door, where Katie was situated.

"Don't look at me," said Katie with innocence.

Instead, House looked at the blond next to her.

"Oh come on," said Chase. "Why would I let it leak?"

House rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't even try to play innocent. Everybody knows you're still in love with Cameron."

Katie's jaw dropped as she looked at Chase in shock. Chase looked at Katie and cowered slightly before answering House. "No I'm not…. And I was never… in love with her."

House crossed his arms defensively. "Is that right? Then why have you spent the last 6 months chasing her?"

Katie blushed. She knew what House said was true, but she never wanted to accept it. She had seen the way Robert looked at Dr. Cameron while they were in Louisiana. Nothing had changed when they returned to the hospital.

"I don't chase her."

"Give it up, Robert," sighed Katie.

Chase turned to look at his girlfriend in surprise. "Katie…."

"Robert, I know you're still in love with Doctor Cameron. I'm not an idiot."

Chase frowned as he turned back to House. "I didn't tell anyone about your relationship with her."

Chase sluggishly left the Conference Room. Katie shook her head at House and followed Chase out the door, but both Foreman and House got the feeling that she wouldn't be following him for very long.

Foreman glanced at House. "Nicely done."

Foreman shook his head as he patted House on the back and made his own exit as well.

&&&&&&

House soon left the Conference Room and walked towards the elevator. Cameron was always the first one into work, and he hadn't even seen her all morning. So, he only assumed that she was in Cuddy's office or the Clinic. Hopefully Cuddy wasn't so quick to transfer, or even fire, Cameron. No, he had to figure something out. Cameron had just entered his life, and he wasn't about to let her leave it.

Unfortunately, when House got down to the Clinic, Cameron was no where in sight. He did, however, notice Wilson with Cuddy in her office. There was no doubt in House's mind that they both knew what was going on.

House entered the office, and his two friends turned to look at him sympathetically.

"House—," started Wilson, but he couldn't continue because House had already raised his hands to stop him.

"Who told everybody?"

"I guess you've heard," Cuddy sighed.

"Well, if the stares in the hallway weren't a dead giveaway, Nurse Katie bursting into my office certainly was."

"We don't know who it was," said Cuddy. "You don't think it was anyone on your team, do you?"

House shook his head. He still wasn't entirely sure that Foreman or Chase hadn't done it. He was pretty sure that Cameron hadn't let their secret out, though.

"Who else knew?" asked Wilson.

"Just Whitner, Ray, and Katie… and you guys."

"And it wasn't any of them?" Wilson struck a pose.

"They all denied it."

Cuddy and Wilson looked at each other, both wondering the same thing. No. Cuddy shook the thought from her head immediately. Wilson was House's best friend; there's no way he could have done that. Wilson looked into Cuddy's distracted eyes. No. It couldn't be her. She was House's friend. They had a deal. But who else could it be?

House let out a frustrated sigh. "Have you guys seen Allison?"

Cuddy nodded. "She was here a while ago."

"She went to the Clinic," added Wilson.

House nodded. "Well, next time you see her, can you let her know there's no coffee."

With that, House left Cuddy's office leaving behind two very distraught friends.

&&&&&

Cameron hadn't seen House all day, and she was starting to get nervous. Normally he would have pulled her into some janitor's closet or his office or somewhere private, but not today. Today he was just avoiding her. Why was he avoiding her?

Nurse Brenda suddenly disrupted Cameron's thoughts. "Dr. Cameron?"

Cameron looked up from her patient's chart and at the busy-body nurse. "Um… yeah?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You and Dr. House…."

Cameron just sighed and walked off towards Exam Room 2. Oh, good old Exam 2. She and House had plenty of memories in there. And now all Cameron was thinking about was seeing him again. It's sad how things can change so suddenly that you can hardly believe it. Cameron surely couldn't believe it.

&&&&&

House returned to the Conference Room to find it dark and empty. He pulled the coffee pot out of the maker and stared at it. Empty. He returned the pot to its original place before taking a seat at the vacant glass table. It seemed that no one was on his side anymore. It's amazing how things can change so suddenly that you can hardly believe it.


	42. You Give Love a Bad Name

**You Give Love a Bad Name**

The hospital had been falling to pieces ever since word of House and Cameron's relationship spread. Everyone was at ends with their colleagues trying to figure out who had started the rumor, and no one seemed successful in finding the culprit. It seemed that the rumor had just come out of no where, but that wasn't possible, was it?

Chase walked up to the Intensive Care Nurse's Station in pursuit of his girlfriend, possibly ex-girlfriend now. "Katie?"

Katie looked up from the tests that she was ordering for the intensivists. "Oh, hey Robert."

"Katie, can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

Chase sighed and walked behind the counter to take a seat next to Katie. "Look, I don't love Cameron, okay?"

"But you did."

"What does that matter? You've never loved a guy besides me?"

Katie seemed whimsical, but only briefly. "Who ever said I loved you?"

Chase blushed. "Sorry, I just…."

"Robert, look, I know I shouldn't judge you by your past relationships, it's just…."

"What?"

"You say you don't love her anymore, but you still care about her, don't you? It just hurts to see you care so much for someone other than me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the one you're in love with, or if it's her."

Chase twiddled a pencil in his finger. "You didn't rat on them, did you?"

"What, are you trying to protect her now?"

"What?"

"She left you for another man, and you're just trying to protect their relationship?" Katie frowned.

"She's my friend, Katie."

Katie sighed. "I didn't tell anyone, Robert. I promised I wouldn't, remember?"

Chase stood up to leave, but not before turning to her again. "What about—?"

"Robert, we don't gossip as much as you think! Now just go, okay?"

As usual, Chase did as he was told and left the ICU, but not without his regrets.

&&&&&

Cuddy sighed as she returned her telephone to its cradle. She walked around her desk and took a seat next to Wilson on her couch.

"I take it it's not good news?" he asked carefully.

Cuddy shook her head in the negative. "They won't approve it. They all agree that it's too dangerous to have Cameron in House's department."

Wilson sighed and cupped his face with his hands. "This is a disaster."

Cuddy nodded in agreement.

"Who could have done this?" asked Wilson. "Things were finally starting to look good for them."

"My money's on Ray or Whitner."

"Ray wouldn't do that to them."

Cuddy frowned. How typical for Wilson to side with Ray. He always did like to stay on the good sides of his ex's. "Just because you broke up with her doesn't mean you have to defend her, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You honestly think that it couldn't possibly be Ray?"

"No, I don't."

Cuddy was becoming angry now. "Why not?"

"She and House are really close," said Wilson. "She's probably the only family member that he actually gets along with."

"So?"

Wilson's jaw dropped. "She wouldn't do that to him! Besides, if she wanted to rat him out, why now? She's known for months. Hell, she knew before I even knew."

"She and House have been going at it ever since they started though," suggested Cuddy. "Maybe House finally hit her breaking point."

Wilson looked at Cuddy roughly. "Those were just jokes. They do it all the time. It wasn't her, okay?!"

Cuddy shut her mouth, not wanting to upset him anymore. It really did hurt her that Wilson was so quick to defend her when he had no real evidence. In her mind, though, Ray and Whitner were the most likely suspects.

&&&&&

Whitner and Ray had been going about their research in complete silence ever since House's interruption earlier that day. Both had their suspicions, but neither wanted to act upon them.

"Damn it!" shouted Whitner out of no where. Well, technically it wasn't out of no where; she had just dropped a test tube.

Upon hearing the shattering glass and cursing, Ray looked up from her notes. "What is it?" She regretted asking it, though, right afterwards. Honestly, what a dumb question.

Whitner didn't think so, though. "I dropped a test tube. Do you mind helping me out?"

Ray walked around her counter to Whitner's side of the lab. They had a tendency to segregate, you see. When she got to Whitner's side, she saw her struggling to pick up small pieces of glass from her wheelchair.

"Here, let me get those," sighed Ray. She bent down and began to pick up the small shards with a paper towel.

"Thanks," said Whitner quietly.

"Why'd you drop it anyways?" Ray joked.

"I guess I was just a little distracted, that's all."

"Distracted with what?" Ray tried hard to think of something, but there wasn't anything distracting in their lab.

"I was just thinking about House and Cameron is all."

Ray heaved a sigh. "Oh."

"You don't know who did it, do you?"

"Don't you think I would have told Greg if I did?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"Well, you two have been going at it a lot lately, I just…."

"I would never sell my cousin out just for—." Oh darn it. The game was up.

"So that's it?! He's your cousin?! Well that explains a lot."

Ray blushed. "Why are you so interested in us anyways?"

Whitner shrugged. "Just curious in things I don't know."

Ray smirked rudely. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Oh come on, like you aren't interested?"

"I prefer not to take pleasure in my cousin's distress, thanks."

Whitner rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

As soon as Ray finished picking up the last piece of glass, she threw them away in the trash can and clicked her stilettos back to her side of the lab. Damn. That Whitner could be a real pest sometimes; it was no wonder that House didn't like her.

&&&&&

Cameron returned another file to the Clinic Nurse's Station and reached for another, but a hand stopped her. Cameron looked up to see that the hand was that of Nurse Brenda.

"You've spent your whole morning here," said Brenda.

"So what? Since when do you object to doctors helping out in the clinic?"

Brenda looked around the waiting room. "Normally I don't, but we have three other doctors working the clinic, and only two more patients to see."

"Make your point."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm just doing my clinic duty."

"Is this about House?"

"Why do you nurses always assume that when something goes wrong, it has to do with House?"

"Because it usually does."

"Touché."

Nurse Brenda took the file that Cameron had been trying to take from the stack. "Go talk to him." She knew the rumors were true. After all that eye sex for three years, there was no way they could be a lie.

Cameron blushed and nodded. "Thanks, Brenda."

Brenda watched as Cameron walked off towards the elevators. Hopefully those two could work their problems out. Maybe then everyone in this hospital would start doing their darn jobs again!

&&&&&

Foreman returned from a Neurology consult to find House sitting at the glass table. He was sitting in the dark, staring at his empty coffee cup.

"Are… you okay?" asked Foreman.

"I'm perfect."

"Right… That explains the dark room and obvious sulking."

"I was _not_ sulking; I was thinking."

"Say what you want."

House rolled his eyes as Foreman took a seat across from him at the table.

"You know," he suggested sarcastically. "Maybe you should try talking to her."

House looked at Foreman, not really upset by his sarcasm.

"Just a suggestion."

House got up and left the Conference Room without saying another word to Foreman. Foreman shook his head as House left. He only hoped that everyone could work out their issues. Maybe then they could get back to doing actual work. Honestly, was this Princeton Plainsboro or Seattle Grace? Foreman quickly regretted that thought. He shouldn't have known what the name of the Grey's Anatomy hospital was.

&&&&&

Just as House was about to press the down button to go find Cameron in the Clinic, the elevator doors opened revealing the one person he was looking for.

"Cam—Allison…."

"Greg, I was just coming to see you."

"I've been looking for you all morning."

"Is that so?" Cameron began to smile.

"Yeah, we're out of coffee."

Cameron didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. "Oh, um, I'll go make some."

"Thanks," said House as he followed Cameron back down the hall.

"So, is that all you wanted me for? Coffee?"

House opened the door for Cameron, and Foreman immediately stood up and escaped by using the exit through House's office.

"Um, no…," answered House.

Cameron poured the coffee grinds into a filter before looking at House. She didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to hear whatever it was that he had to say. So she crossed her arms as the coffee brewed and waited for House to continue.

"Cuddy's going to transfer you."

Cameron frowned. "Yeah, I know."

"We'll still be in the same hospital and we can have lunches together, and—." He was just rambling on, and Cameron was becoming more and more annoyed by the second.

"House, what are you trying to say?"

"Move in with me."

Cameron's jaw dropped slightly at the motion. Did he just ask her what she thought he had asked her? No, it couldn't be. She must have been day-dreaming or something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Move in with me." House was becoming more and more nervous by the second. Who was he to think that an angel like Cameron would ever want to live with him?

Upon hearing the words again, Cameron froze. She honestly didn't know what to say.


	43. One Thing

**One Thing**

A trying day of work left our favorite medical staff to contemplate what a horrible mess they'd made of things. It soon became clear to each and everyone one of them that whoever it was that had told the whole hospital about the secret relationship of House and Cameron wasn't as much to blame for this chaos as they were. They had all taken a mild situation and turned it into a disaster.

Cameron returned to her apartment that night, finding it completely dark and empty. What should she have expected? Angela and Grace had already returned to New York. She certainly didn't expect House to be there. She had been given the opportunity of a lifetime earlier that day, and she had wasted it.

Cameron sighed and poured a glass of wine to calm her nerves and help her to settle down. She turned on the stereo that stat next to her bed and skipped through tracks until 'One Thing' by Finger Eleven came pouring through the speakers. Cameron climbed into bed as the silent tears slid down her face.

Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times

I drew a really thin line

She had told House that she would need to think about moving in with him. They had known each other for three years. They had been dating for over four months. She had been in love with him the entire time, so why was she having second thoughts?

It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can

House was upset by her answer, to say the least. She knew that he had opened up to her more than any other woman. She knew that asking her to move in with him was a hard thing for him to do. And she had ruined it. She never meant to hurt House with her answer, but she honestly didn't know what else to tell him. She wasn't sure if she was ready to live with him yet.

But you should be mine  
Across that line

The only thing that Cameron knew for sure was that she didn't want to lose House. She had spent three years of her life trying to catch him, and he wasn't going to get away so easily.

&&&&&

Chase had completely destroyed his relationship with Katie, and House hadn't helped matters much either. No, he had just put fuel on the fire. And now, Chase was alone on his drive home. He was hoping to take Katie out to dinner tonight to discuss travel plans to Australia. Well, that trip was history. Chase turned on the radio to find that 'One Thing' by Finger Eleven was in the middle of playing. Chase frowned. It was one of his favorite songs, but whenever he heard it now, all he could think of was what a mess he had made.

If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing

Chase had spent the last year or so of his life running after the young and beautiful Allison Cameron. She had rewarded him by sleeping with him and deciding to date another man. He admitted to himself that he may still be in love with her, but he also knew that she was never going to return those feelings. Katie would though.

Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out

He had to prove to Katie that she meant everything to him. He didn't care about Cameron anymore. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life running after a lost cause. He wanted her. He wanted Katie.

If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something

Chase turned his car around and started driving to the hospital. He was going to tell Katie tonight. He was going to tell her that Cameron meant absolutely nothing to him. He was going to tell her that he couldn't live without her. He was going to tell her everything.

Hopefully she'd take him back.

&&&&&

House joined Wilson in their favorite pub, The Wet Whistle. They both knew that they had made a mess out of their relationships, but hopefully it was nothing serious. Then again, they were sitting together in a bar instead of being with their girlfriends. That was never a good sign.

House and Wilson both nursed their beers while tunes poured from the ancient jukebox in the corner. When 'One Thing' started to play, House began to whine as usual.

"Who the hell put this on?"

Wilson shrugged and pointed to a young couple in the corner.

"Those b-stards."

Wilson would have chuckled, but he wasn't in the mood.

As the song continued to play, House couldn't help but think about Cameron.

I promise I might  
Not walk on by

House had been trying so hard to please Cameron since they got together. Okay, maybe not. Well, he wasn't being a complete a-s to her, right? After all, she had been chasing him for three years. He had always ignored her. Why had he done that? If only he had known what he had been missing all along. He had just passed up a perfect opportunity at happiness. Now Cameron was passing it up for him. How could she not accept his offer? Well, she didn't say no. She didn't exactly say yes either, though.

Maybe next time  
But not this time

House was tired of it. He wasn't going to let Cameron do this to him. She had waited too long, and he had waited too long. He wasn't going to let her ruin this opportunity for him, for them. Not this time.

House reached for the keys in his pocket and his cane that was cleverly hanging off of the bar.

"Where are you going?" asked Wilson.

"She's not going to do this," said House. "Not now, not this time."

Even though I know  
I don't want to know

As House drove over to Cameron's apartment, he began to wonder why she had even done it in the first place. Maybe she really didn't want to be with him. No, that couldn't be it. Maybe she just wasn't ready. After all, things hadn't exactly been sunshine and daisies for them ever since they got together.

Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

Maybe they really weren't ready to live together. Maybe now wasn't their time. House frowned at the thought. But he had waited so long to be with her.

How could it not be their time?

&&&&&

Well that was just great. Wilson was left alone in The Wet Whistle because House had decided that now was the ideal time for him to talk to Cameron. And that damn song was still playing on the jukebox.

If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing

He was tired of this. He was tired of spending his nights alone, and for what? The only steady person in his life had just walked out the door. Of course, Wilson could never leave House. They would be best friends until the end of days, and no woman would get between them. Then why had House just left him for Cameron? Wilson frowned. He shouldn't be there. He shouldn't be in a bar drinking away his sorrows. He should be with Cuddy.

Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out

Cuddy was the only thing that mattered to him anymore. She was going to be the one thing that turned his life around one day. She was going to be the mother of his child. She was his everything, and he had angered her. And for what? To defend some girl he used to date? No, he was going to fix this. He was going to turn it around.

If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something

Being in a relationship with Cuddy was going to be hard, and he knew it. Having a child with her was definitely going to complicate things, but he didn't care. Wilson didn't care anymore about anyone but Cuddy and their unborn child. Once he and Cuddy put their differences aside, he knew that they could be great together. No, they _would_ be great together.

Wilson reached for the keys in his pocket and followed House's path to the door. He was going to talk to Cuddy. This was not going to be how it ended, not for them. Not now.

&&&&&

Whitner sighed as she watched her colleague leave the lab for the night. As her friend left the laboratory, Whitner turned on the small radio that that she kept under her counter for times like this: times when she was all alone.

Even though I know  
I don't want to know

She knew that she had really ticked Ray off today, but she still couldn't help but wonder who the snitch was. Whitner almost felt guilty about being more concerned about her own curiosity than the feelings of her friend… almost. And that's what hurt the most.

Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

Whitner frowned as she remembered how Ray had reacted just hours ago. Ray had come over to help her clean, and all Whitner could do was think about who the leak was. All that time, Ray was probably more concerned about how her cousin was dealing with this, and she could have cared less. Whitner heaved a sigh of regret. How could she have done that to Ray?

&&&&&

Just down the hall from the regretful Dr. Whitner, Nurse Katie was in denial with her breakup to Chase. Well, it wasn't an official breakup yet, but Katie had a feeling that it wasn't going to last long. Not when Chase was in love with another woman.

Katie sighed as she pulled out a welcoming gift that Chase had bought her when she arrived at PPTH from Louisiana. It was a hot pink iPod nano. She was so excited by the gift that she had downloaded all of her CD's onto it that very day.

Katie put the two buds into her ears as she let 'One Thing' by Finger Eleven send her to a world where Robert Chase didn't even exist. Unfortunately, it didn't do a very good job.

Even though I know  
I don't want to know

Katie had known for quite some time that her boyfriend was in love with Allison Cameron. In fact, that's how they first got together. They were in Louisiana, and she was trying to tell Chase that dating Cameron would be a mistake. And it would be. After all, days later, Chase and Katie both found out that Cameron had been having a secret relationship with House. Katie sulked at the thought of being Chase's rebound. She really cared about Chase, and all she wanted was his love in return.

Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

Katie had come to terms with things, though it didn't really please her. She spent the early part of her relationship with Chase trying to convince herself that he really did love her, but it wasn't going to work anymore. She knew know, though. She knew that Chase really loved Cameron, not her.

&&&&&

Before even going home, Ray stopped at her favorite bistro, The White Lion, for dinner and a drink. Just a few nights ago, she had been eating dinner here with a person she assumed to be her friend. Now everything seemed different. As the waiter placed a small portion of pasta in front of her, Ray heard a familiar tune playing over the bistro's radio.

If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing

Contrary to Whitner's beliefs, Ray didn't have many friends. Wilson, House, and Cameron usually stopped by just to ask her a question about one of their other friends. No one ever seemed to be genuinely concerned about her. She had been keeping Greg and Allison's secret for months, and she didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone else, but getting it off her chest was very relieving. It felt nice to be able to talk freely with Whitner. It felt nice to have an actual friend. It felt nice to actually have someone to talk to.

Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out

Now her own cousin probably thought that she had betrayed him, but she hadn't. She only told Whitner after she saw them together, right? So it wasn't really a betrayal. No, she was just telling Whitner something that she already saw. Ray tried to convince herself that this was true, but it wasn't working.

If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something

As the day had gone on, Ray had a growing feeling in the pit of her stomach that Whitner was the most likely suspect in the mystery that was the House-Cameron rumor. Still, she wanted to deny it. Why? What had Whitner ever done to deserve her friendship or trust? Nothing. Then why did she value it so much? Ray finished off her pasta before heading home. There was only one thought on her mind the whole time. She was going to figure out who had snitched on her cousin, and hopefully she would be able to clear Whitner's name. That is, unless Whitner was the culprit.

&&&&&

Back at the hospital, Cuddy was still busy at her desk. Typical. She had managed to finish all the arrangements for the summer fundraiser to be held in early July, but now there were other things to be done. The duties of a hospital administrator never ended, did they? Cuddy was desperately trying to find the necessary paperwork to schedule two of her doctors for a conference, but she couldn't. She was too distracted. Cuddy realized that if she didn't calm down, she would never get anything done, so she flipped on the radio that had been her only companion on these long and lonely nights for so many years.

If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing

How many times had Cuddy wished that she'd gone a separate route in her life? How many times had she wished to start a family instead of pursue such a demanding career? Too many to count. Sure, she loved her job, but she loved her baby even more, and her baby wasn't even born yet. She loved her job, but she loved Wilson even more, only she couldn't trust him. He had done enough for her to leave him, and still she didn't. She knew all along that she had to have him, but their fight earlier just made her even more insecure of their relationship.

Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out

She didn't know what to do about Wilson anymore, but she knew what was going on wasn't working out. He was unfaithful to her, and she didn't trust him. She had no reason to trust him, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted to. All she wanted was for her, Wilson, and their child to just be one happy family, but that seemed like a mere fantasy now.

If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something

Cuddy let out a deep breath as she tried to figure out how everybody else managed to juggle their careers and their families. Apparently Wilson wasn't too good at it. Cuddy frowned at the thought. No, she had to reassure herself. House was the reason all of Wilson's marriages failed, not his career. That and his infidelities. Cuddy rested her elbow on her desk and her forehead on the tips of her fingers. She certainly was in a pickle. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to finally find the one person that she loved more than her job, only to realize that she couldn't trust him? She knew that if she could trust him, they could be great together. No, they would be great together….

If it weren't for that one thing.


	44. It's Personal

**It's Personal**

It was 11:00am on a bright and sunny Wednesday. Of course, Wednesdays are usually the day when one is most productive at work. You've been going to work for a few days, so you're getting into the swing of things again. Then Thursday comes and you just can't wait until Friday. So, it would be safe to assume that the doctors of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital were hard at work doing their charting, prescribing medication, saving lives, and whatever else it is that doctors do. Unfortunately, assumptions are inaccurate much of the time. This time is no exception. No, instead of being hard at work, the doctors of PPTH (well, at least our favorite ones) were out busy doing their own things. Well, that is except for Doctor Foreman.

"Don't you have any cases?" asked the always curious Nurse Brenda as she handed Foreman another red folder. "You've been down here all morning."

Foreman winced. He obviously wasn't in a good mood. "No, we don't have any cases."

"Well, then where are House, Cameron, and Chase?"

Foreman rolled his eyes, not at Brenda, but at his colleagues and boss. "They're all taking a personal day."

This piqued Brenda's curiosity. "Together?"

"No, not together." Foreman thought for a moment what it would mean if they had decided to spend their personal day together. Nope, not a pretty picture. He took the file from Brenda and quickly walked to the exam room.

Brenda shook her head at Foreman. Boy, he sure did have a short fuse, didn't he? Still, she couldn't help but wonder….

What could House, Cameron, and Chase all be doing on a personal day?

&&&&&

House and Wilson walked down the aisles of Macy's side by side. Normally it was Wilson who dragged House to places like this, but today it was the other way around.

"House… why are we here?" Only Wilson would take a personal day without even knowing why. "You do know that I have work that I should be doing right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a week behind in my charting!"

"Okay."

"You're a year behind in your charting."

House suddenly stopped and turned around quickly, making Wilson almost crash into him. "You keep tabs on my patients' charts?"

"No, I just know that a year ago you had Foreman sign all your charts when he was your (what did you call it? Pretend boss?)… And since you are too lazy to do them yourself, it must mean that you have a year's worth of charts that need completing."

"It's not that I'm lazy… It's that I just don't care."

Wilson rolled his eyes as House started walking again. Wilson didn't follow though. "Wait… isn't that from _Office Space_?"

House stopped again and turned around and gave his usual It-Wasn't-Me cower.

"You saw _Office Space_ without me?!"

"It was 8 years ago, Wilson, give it up."

"You promised we could see it together!"

"Well obviously you saw it without me, too, or you wouldn't have known that line." House pointed an accusing finger at Wilson.

Wilson blushed. "Julie really wanted to see it."

"Aha!" House turned around and began walking again.

Wilson stepped quickly to catch up with House as he began walking down another aisle.

&&&&&

As luck would have it, Cuddy had been dragged into a day of shopping as well. Cameron decided that her boss had been under far too much stress with her job and Wilson. It certainly wasn't good for her own health or that of the baby, so Cameron thought that it might be a nifty idea to take Cuddy for a day of fun and relaxation at the mall (where else?). First stop: All Things Creative, Baby Store.

"You didn't have to do this," said Cuddy with a smile on her face. She was so obviously happy to be away from work for once in her life.

"You needed a day off." Cameron smiled at her in return.

Cuddy chuckled as they entered the store. "I can't remember the last time I actually took a day off from work in the middle of the week."

"You should do it more often," smirked Cameron as she picked up a small pair of baby socks and threw them into Cuddy's basket. "It really is fun."

Cuddy looked at Cameron suspiciously. "And just how often do you do it?"

Cameron blushed. "I was just…"

Cuddy laughed. "I was just joking Cameron."

Cameron's blush immediately went away and she chuckled lightly. (Note to Self: Don't forget that you're speaking to your boss.) "Hey! Look at that crib!"

Cuddy beamed and followed Cameron to a round crib. It was white with red and blue airplanes painted on the center board. Four wooden poles came up the side, topped off with a red or blue airplane on each. The bedding was blue plaid with red pillows.

&&&&&

Katie still wasn't sure how long her relationship with Chase would last, but she also knew that she wanted to at least give him a chance. He had apologized to her and asked for her forgiveness. She knew that he was still in love with Cameron, but at least he chose her. That meant a lot, at least for now.

Chase had convinced Katie that he still wanted to take her to Australia with him this winter, so Katie insisted upon visiting a travel agency. She'd never been out of the country before, and she wanted to see all there was to see in Australia.

"You know," said Chase. "If you really want to see Australia, you should just have a local show you around."

Katie smiled. "That's why you're coming, silly."

Chase chuckled. "So… why are we at a travel agency then?"

Katie shrugged. "I just want to see what there is to offer." She picked up a pamphlet with a boat on the front. "Oh look! They have shark cages! I've always wanted to do that!"

Chase smirked and proceeded to tell Katie his 'shark story.'

"You really swam in the ocean with a great white?!"

Chase nodded. "Yeah."

"And you weren't in a cage?"

"Those are for tourists! All you have to do is punch them in the nose and send them on their way."

Katie gasped. "Really?!"

Chase laughed as he shook his head in the negative.

"Oh you are too mean."

"I had you going, though."

Katie playfully slapped him on the arm as she shook her head at him and picked up another brochure for the Australia Zoo.

&&&&&

House and Wilson finally approached the department that House had been searching for. Needless to say, Wilson was shocked.

"Bed sheets? You made me miss work so you could buy bed sheets?"

House plopped down on one of the model beds.

"Or are we just here so you can take a nap?"

House closed his eyes.

"House, it was a joke."

"I know that."

"You aren't really here to take a nap, are you?" Wilson never really knew what to think when House was involved.

House sat up and opened his eyes. "Do these sheets feel soft to you?"

Wilson was confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Sit down." House scooted over to make room for his friend. "Do they feel soft to you?"

"Yeah, I guess. House, why are we here again?"

"I thought that was obvious."

Wilson tried to think about which part of their trip might have made it obvious. Nothing. "So, you are buying bed sheets then?"

House stared at Wilson. "Well, if you aren't a few beers short of a six pack…."

"How long have you been waiting for a moment to say that?"

"Only a couple of weeks actually."

"Oh that's not bad really."

House shook his head. "So what do you think of the sheets. Really?"

Wilson finally realized that they really were there to buy sheets. "Um, they're a bit rough. Kinda fluffy. I don't really like them. Why are you buying sheets anyways?"

"Well my current sheets are too old."

Wilson was getting suspicious. "Too old… for what?"

House shifted nervously in his position.

"Too old for what, House?"

Before House could answer him, though, a saleswoman approached them with one of those May-I-Help-You smiles. "May I help you?" She looked between the two men sitting closely on the bed, inspecting the sheets.

Wilson turned his gaze from House to the perky saleswoman. And her demeanor wasn't the only perky thing about her, if you know what I mean. Wilson suddenly smiled politely at her. "Um, I think we're okay, thanks."

House didn't care what Wilson said though. "Do you have any softer sheets?"

The woman smiled. "Are you looking for a different fabric type, or do you prefer your comforter to be fluffy?"

Wilson choked. "Um, sorry."

The woman looked back at House.

"I need a softer fabric type and probably something a little lighter."

The woman nodded and stepped back so House and Wilson could stand up, simultaneously I might add.

"We have some other bed sets this way." The woman led House and Wilson to another model bed.

"Oh, I like this one," said Wilson. He sat on the bed.

House shook his head. "Of course you would. It's purple."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Come on; just feel how soft it is."

"I said no, Wilson!" House pulled Wilson off the bed and turned to the saleswoman. "What are your non-girly choices?"

The woman shrugged and moved on to the next selection. She would have thought that they would have liked a more feminine bed set. "This one comes in emerald, ruby, champagne, and black."

House inspected the bed and sat down on it. "Champagne? I like the sound of that."

The woman smiled and handed House one of the bagged comforters.

"What the hell is this? It's yellow."

"I'd say it's more like gold," said Wilson as he took the bag.

House rolled his eyes. "Well, the sheets are soft."

"You're getting yellow sheets?" asked Wilson, a bit surprised.

"Well at least your pee won't show on it."

"Hey! That was the couch! And it was one time! And it was your fault!" Wilson was becoming nervous around the pretty saleswoman.

House smirked. "I'll take the ruby."

Wilson's jaw almost hit the floor. "You're buying red bed sheets?"

"No, I'm buying a ruby bed set."

"Wonderful choice," said the saleswoman as she grabbed every part of the set. It was light and breezy Egyptian cotton with a ruby color that shone ever so slightly. "Shall I take these to the register then?"

House nodded at the woman, but Wilson was still staring at House in amazement.

Once the woman had left, Wilson asked House again. "What the hell is going on?"

"Cameron's moving in with me."

If Wilson's jaw hadn't hit the floor last time, it did this time. "What?!"

"You need a hearing aid, Wilson."

Wilson rolled his eyes as he walked with House towards the sales counter. "When was this decided? I thought you said she didn't want to."

"I said she was considering."

"What made her say yes?"

"I told her if she wasn't ready, then that was okay."

Now Wilson was confused. "You said you didn't want her to move in, so she suddenly decided that she really did want to move in with you?"

House shrugged. "I guess she was just so touched by the fact that I cared more about her needs than mine."

Wilson looked carefully at House. "That or you knew that she would cave under reverse psychology."

House and Wilson approached the counter.

"That doesn't sound like something I would do!"

Wilson smirked. "It sounds exactly like something you would do."

House ignored Wilson's comment as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the sheets.

The woman bagged the bed set and handed Wilson the bag, noticing the cane that House held in his hand. "I hope you two are very happy with your new sheets."

"Uh, no, we aren't—!"

Wilson couldn't finish his sentence, though, because House had already dragged him away. Sometimes Wilson wondered if House wanted the world to think he was gay. It certainly would make him more interesting. And House always wanted to stand out in a crowd.

&&&&&

Cameron and Cuddy had been admiring the airplane crib ever since they had laid eyes upon it. Both women absolutely loved the crib, but Cuddy wasn't sure if she should buy it.

"You have to get it!" Cameron squeed.

Cuddy looked at the price. "It's $750, Cameron!"

"So what, this is your child we're talking about!"

Cuddy giggled. "Jimmy hasn't even seen it yet, though."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't buy it now, but least show Wilson the crib!"

Cuddy looked from the crib to Cameron.

"Please?" Cameron begged.

Cuddy sighed. "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"You will soon though, right?"

Cuddy chuckled. "Yeah, we will."

"And if it's a boy, you are buying this crib."

Cuddy smiled. "If it's a boy, I'm buying this crib."

Cameron beamed. She almost hugged Cuddy, but didn't.

"Now let's get out of here, I'm starving," joked Cuddy.

Cameron was just as hungry, so the two paid for all of the other baby necessities that Cuddy had deemed worthy of her child (none of them gender specific) before heading to the food court for some lunch.

&&&&&

Chase and Katie had spent almost a full hour inside the travel agency. Katie would pick up a brochure and Chase would tell her about his experiences with whatever place she had shown an interest in. It pleased Katie to know that Chase really did want to make her happy.

"Are you satisfied now?" Chase joked.

Katie giggled and planted a peck on Chase's cheek. "Very much, thank you."

"So can we go get lunch now?"

Katie shoved the brochures in her purse and followed Chase out of the agency and through the mall to the food court.


	45. It's Something Unpredictable

**It's Something Unpredictable**

A busy morning of shopping had House, Wilson, Cameron, Cuddy, Chase, and Katie all hungry for a hearty lunch. So, like normal lazy Americans, they all just agreed to go to the nearest restaurant. Since they were all in a mall, this happened to be the food court.

"What are you going to get?" asked Wilson as he looked around the food court.

"Hey… They just put in a Thai place?"

"You didn't know that?"

"Wilson, this is the first time I've come to the mall in months."

Wilson shrugged.

House started walking to the Thai restaurant. "Thai Fast Food…."

"They have Chinese Fast Food."

"Good point."

House and Wilson both ordered their meals, and as usual, House left Wilson with the bill and the large tray of food to carry while House found a table.

"Gee, thanks for helping," retorted Wilson as he set the tray down in front of House.

"Hey, I didn't see you too eager to help pay for our bed set this morning!"

Wilson blushed. "I can't believe you lead that woman on like that."

Just then, a woman tapped House on the shoulder. He knew that touch, but no, it couldn't be. Not here. Not today. House turned around to find Cameron standing in all her beauty. Right behind her was the adorable Cuddles.

"You lead a woman on?" asked Cameron playfully. "Oh please tell."

"She was practically throwing herself at me!" House defended himself, sort of. "I had to throw her a bone, you know, so she wouldn't feel too bad."

Cameron giggled. "Why do I get the feeling that he's lying?" She looked at Wilson for confirmation.

"He made the saleswoman think we were a couple."

Cameron and Cuddy both giggled.

"Oh come on, Jimmy, it's not like that's really a hard thing to do," snarked Cuddy.

Wilson blushed even more. "Would you stop saying that?"

Cuddy smiled at him. She loved when he was embarrassed. He was just absolutely adorable. "Sorry, I guess I just can't help myself."

Cameron peered over the table to see a rather large bag sitting by Wilson. "Saleswoman, you say? What were you guys buying anyways?"

Without even thinking first, Wilson responded. "A bed set."

Cameron immediately looked at House.

"A bed set?" Cuddy was confused. She looked at House in her Why-Aren't-You-In-The-Clinic way. "You missed work to buy a bed set? What do you even need a new bed set for?"

Wilson wasn't so quick to respond to this question. He was still getting used to the idea himself.

Cameron looked up at Cuddy. "Um… I'm moving in with House." She turned to House. "You bought a bed set without me?"

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise." House kicked Wilson in the shin.

Wilson choked on the food he was eating and bent down to rub his shin. "Hey!"

"You're moving in together?!" Cuddy almost shouted it. It was loud enough, though, to catch the attention of another couple dining in the food court.

Chase and Katie walked over to the table where House and Wilson were seated. Cameron and Cuddy were both standing behind House.

Chase was speechless. "House? Wilson? Cameron? Cuddy? What… What are you guys doing here?"

Everyone looked at Chase and Katie as they approached.

"Well, we were trying to eat," groaned House. "Until _they_ interrupted." He pointed to Cameron and Cuddy.

Chase still didn't get it. "But you guys never have lunch at the mall."

"We were shopping," said Cameron as she presented the bags in her hand.

House sighed. "Oh boy, how much money have you spent now?" He reached for Cameron's bag and peaked in it. It was filled with baby clothes and toys. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

Cameron laughed. "I took Lisa to All Things Creative."

House looked at her suspiciously, yet jokingly. "I'm on to you."

"I'm sure you are," replied Cameron dryly. She just turned her attention to Chase instead. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?"

Chase and Katie looked at each other briefly, but Katie was too eager to think before speaking.

"We were looking at brochures at the travel agency."

House set down his fork. "Is there something _you_ forgot to tell me?"

Chase shifted nervously. "I was going to ask you if I could have some time off, but then things got complicated."

House rolled his eyes. "When?"

"When what?"

Another eye roll. "When are you going?"

Katie grinned. "We're leaving in late November, and we're coming back right after New Year's." She looked at House. "I mean, if you'll let Robert have the time off that is."

"That's a month and a half."

Chase frowned. There was no way House was going to let him do this.

All eyes were on House now.

Oh crap, thought House. If he didn't let Chase go now, he would come out looking like the big bad wolf in front of all his friends. "Where are you going?"

Katie was starting to feel even more hopeful. "Australia."

House smiled. "Ahh… Taking her to meet the parents?"

"My parents are dead, you know that."

"So why _are_ you taking her there?"

"Does it matter?"

"Do you want the time off or not?"

"My sister's 18th birthday is coming up. She really wanted me to be there."

House pretended to think about it briefly, rolling his head side to side. "I suppose, but if any patients die while you're gone, I'm blaming it on you."

Katie took this moment to hug Chase so hard that he almost fell over.

"Really?" asked Chase.

"I suggest you leave before I change my mind," said House as he shooed Chase and Katie away with his hands.

Chase and Katie both smiled as they walked away to go grab a lunch of their own.

House turned his chair around to find that Cameron had taken a seat next to him and was munching on his food while he wasn't looking. He pushed her hand away. "Go get your own."

Cameron pouted. "But I want that one."

"Too bad," said House has he took the fork from her hand. "It's mine."

Cameron pouted again. "That wasn't very nice."

"Get used to it."

"I already have." Cameron sighed.

Cuddy took a seat next to Wilson, across from Cameron. "Well that's a good thing if you plan on living with him."

Cameron shrugged. "I suppose so."

Cuddy and Wilson both looked at each other wearily.

"So you really don't mind being transferred?" asked Cuddy cautiously.

Cameron thought about it for a moment. "No, it's going to be good. I mean, change is good, right? This will help my career, and it's not like I'm never going to see Greg again. Yeah, it's going to be good." Cameron smiled.

Cuddy smiled in relief. "That's great, Cameron. I know Dr. Maxwell is very excited to have you on his team."

House looked up from his dish. "He'd better not be too excited."

Everybody at the table rolled their eyes.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but I'm starving," said Cuddy as she rubbed her stomach. She stood up to leave. "This kid can't get enough to eat."

Cameron laughed and stood up with Cuddy. "Let's go grab some grub."

As both the girls walked off, Wilson and House looked at each other. It was House to break the silence.

"If me, Chase, and Cameron are here… Does that mean Foreman's all alone at the hospital?"

"I'm sure he's got Nurse Brenda to keep him company."

Both men just shrugged and continued eating their lunches.


	46. In the End it's Right

**In the End it's Right**

Sometimes life seems like it couldn't get any better. And sometimes life seems like it just couldn't get any worse. There are times when people just want to forget their problems and find a way out. There are times when people have too many problems to run from. The only thing that can really help a person through times like this is the knowledge that in the end, life will sort itself out. In the end, everything will be alright.

"Are you alright?" Ray walked in to find her Morgellons patient, Elizabeth, sneezing uncontrollably. Her stats were normal, so that was a good sign.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at her doctor. "Yes, sorry Dr. Grant. It's just my allergies."

Ray chuckled. "I know what you mean. My cousin and I get those all the time."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Your cousin? You mean Dr. House? He hasn't visited me lately… Neither has Grace."

Ray thought for a moment. "You mean Grace Carter?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"She was sick for quite some time."

Elizabeth sat up straight in her hospital bed. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, Dr. House saved her." Ray smiled at the memory.

Elizabeth smiled back. "I'm sure Dr. Cameron must have thanked him."

Ray chuckled as she went over Elizabeth's various stats. "Yes, well, it took her a while, but I think she's happy now."

"What do you mean?"

Ray considered telling the girl all about it, but it would take too much time. "Dr. Cameron thought some things about Dr. House that weren't true."

"But she knows they aren't true now, right?"

Ray nodded. "Open up please."

Elizabeth opened her mouth wide so Ray could look at her throat. "Does your throat itch, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Is uss y aeries."

Ray laughed at Elizabeth's attempt to speak with her mouth wide open. "What was that?" She let the girl speak normally.

"It's just my allergies." She sneezed again.

Ray chuckled. "I thought that's what you said. So, have any of your prior symptoms been getting worse? Better?"

Elizabeth frowned. "The itching hasn't gone away. And I still get that icky feeling in my arm. What did you call it?"

"Delusional parasitosis… Well, that's what we're classifying it at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a very questionable condition, Lizzie. Not many doctors would agree with my diagnosis."

"But you know you're right, don't you?"

Ray shrugged. "Nobody knows for sure, but I'm going to do my best to get you better, okay?"

Elizabeth smiled as her doctor gathered her utensils to leave. "Tell Dr. House and Dr. Cameron hi for me."

"I will."

"And tell them that I hope everything works out for them. I've always thought they made a cute couple."

Ray froze. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I said that I thought they made a nice couple."

Ray didn't even know that Elizabeth had been aware of House and Cameron's relationship when they were in Louisiana. Or maybe Grace had told her? "Lizzie?"

"Yes, Dr. Grant?"

"You, um… You didn't mention that to any of the nurses did you?"

Elizabeth blushed. "Was I not supposed to?"

Ray smiled at the little girl. She looked so young and innocent. Ray shook her head. "No, Lizzie. It's alright. I'm going to be checking in on you hourly this weekend, okay? If you need me at any time, just have a nurse page me, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded in understanding as Ray left the isolation room. Ray stopped momentarily outside the door. She looked up and down the hall until she saw Nurse Emily returning to her post at the Nurse's Station. Ray shook her head. Those nurses and their big mouths.

&&&&&

Wilson and Cuddy strolled through the mall hand in hand. Wilson wasn't really sure why they were at the mall, though, considering they had all been there only three days ago.

"Remind me why we're here again," said Wilson.

Cuddy chuckled. "I want to show you something."

Wilson nodded, still not really sure why they were there. "What did you want to show me?"

"Just be patient, we're almost there."

Cuddy led Wilson into All Things Creative. She released his hand as she wandered towards the back of the store, where the cribs were. She stopped when she had found the airplane crib that she and Cameron had picked out the other day.

"What do you think?" asked Cuddy.

Wilson smiled. He really liked the fact that Cuddy wanted him to take a part in absolutely everything that had anything to do with their child. "I like it… but we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

Cuddy shrugged and turned around to adore the crib again. "I know, I was just thinking. If it's a boy… do you like it? I wanted to get your opinion before I bought it."

"Why? How much is it?" Wilson pulled up the price card. He nearly gasped. "750 dollars?!"

"You can't put a price on your child's comfort, Jimmy."

Wilson simply laughed, and suddenly money didn't matter. All that mattered was making Lisa Cuddy the happiest woman in the world. He gave Cuddy a sweet but strong kiss that said, "I would do anything for you."

"Is that a yes?" asked Cuddy with eager eyes.

"What if it's a girl?"

Cuddy didn't frown, but rather turned away and started looking at other cribs. She pulled Wilson along to look at each one with her. Not that he minded.

&&&&&

Cameron dropped the last box of her things on House's floor. Most of her stuff had gone into storage, but she decided to keep the bedroom set to put in House's storage room (which was becoming their guest bedroom). House limped into his living room to find it filled with boxes. What had he gotten himself into?

"Where do you think you're going to put all that stuff?"

Cameron looked carefully at the boxes and around the large living room. "Well, most of them are books, movies, journals, and photo albums—."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Journals and photo albums? I need to see these."

Cameron chuckled. "It's nothing that would interest you."

"Oh really? High school crushes, first kisses, sex dreams? What part wouldn't I like?"

"Not that kind of journal."

"Damn."

Cameron smirked. "So I was thinking I could just put most of them in the guest bedroom on the bookcase."

"Just don't put them in my bookcase."

"And why not?"

"It's strategically organized, you see. I can't have any foreign books messing up the system."

Cameron nodded, pretending to understand his train of thought. "Right."

"Knew you'd understand."

Cameron looked around at the box-filled room. She had just spent her Saturday morning saying goodbye to her old apartment and saying hello to her new one with House. It was a tiring transition, with all the box carrying and whatnot (you didn't expect a cripple to help her carry boxes, did you?). Cameron decided that she'd rather deal with the unpacking later, so she started walking towards the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going? You aren't leaving all these boxes in here!" House joked.

Cameron laughed as she continued to walk to the bedroom, unfazed by his statement. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to go try out those new sheets you bought."

House's attention piqued. "Mind if I join you?"

"Only if you plan on sleeping."

House thought about it momentarily. He looked around the room. There wasn't much else he could do when his apartment was in this sort of state. "Fine, but no funny business, Missy."

House followed Cameron into the bedroom. Together, they laid back and fell simultaneously onto the shimmering, ruby Egyptian cotton sheets and closed their eyes.

"This feels wonderful," sighed Cameron.

"Yeah," agreed House. "It does."


	47. The Next Step

**The Next Step**

Most people are content with their lives just the way they are. Things are normal. Things are comfortable. When they see change in the horizon, they cower and try to avoid it, but the truth is that you simply cannot avoid change. It's inevitable. When they finally face the facts, though, they realize that a new life may not be as bad as they would have thought. Change really can be good. It becomes your new normal and comfortable life. The transition isn't always as easy though.

Cameron had packed the last of her office supplies in a box. It felt weird to be moving twice in the same month, but she was getting used to the fact. She was happy to be living with House now. Sure, she was a little disappointed to be leaving Diagnostics, but she was also looking forward to taking the next step in her career. It took a lot of self-convincing, but she really was happy to be leaving in the end.

House walked into the office to find Cameron looking around for anything that she might have forgotten.

"You got everything?" he asked.

Cameron took one last look around the room, almost saying goodbye to it in her way. "Yeah, I think so."

House nodded sadly. "Maxwell's expecting you this afternoon."

Cameron avoided his eyes, and instead looked in her box full of books and office supplies. "Yeah, I know."

House didn't really know what to say, so he desperately hoped Cameron would break this awkward silence for him.

Cameron noticed how uneasy House was. She looked at him, trying to catch his eyes. "I'll still make you coffee in the morning if you want."

House chuckled lightly. She would never cease to bring a smile to his face. "Well, that's one less thing I have to look for in a new employee."

Cameron walked towards the door towards House, box in hand. "It's going to be hard finding lobby art as pretty as me, though."

How true, thought House. He stepped aside to let Cameron through the door. He watched her as she walked down the hall and towards the elevator. They weren't even on the same floor anymore! They were in the same hospital, sure, but it just wasn't the same.

&&&&&

Foreman sat in House's chair behind the desk and reached for the pile of job applications. It was up to him and Chase to find a new duckling for House to torture since the duck wrangler himself was too lazy to do it (that or he didn't feel right replacing his girlfriend). Chase walked into House's office with two cups of coffee in hand. He handed one to Foreman and started drinking the other.

"Cameron just left."

"I saw," said Foreman with a roll of the eyes. "Glass walls, remember?"

Chase turned around subconsciously, just to make sure the walls were in fact made of glass. They were.

Foreman rolled his eyes. Typical Chase.

Chase looked back at Foreman. "Did you tell her goodbye?"

"I assume you did."

"She's leaving, Foreman."

"She's still going to work here, just not in this office."

Chase shrugged it off. Some animals just aren't as soft and cuddly as the wombat, and Foreman definitely wasn't. "Are those the applications?"

Foreman nodded and moved the neat stack right next to the computer. "The first one should be here in about ten minutes."

Chase nodded in return. He hopped up on House's desk, causing Foreman to lean back a little.

"Chase, what the hell are you doing?"

"I needed somewhere to sit."

"So take a chair from the Conference Room!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm trying to get a reaction from the applicants, okay?"

Foreman looked at Chase incredulously.

"Trust me," said Chase. "It's something House would do."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Chase ignored Foreman's obvious lack of support for his attempt to act like House, once again. Instead, he picked up the resume on the top of the file and began to read it as he chewed on his pencil.

&&&&&

Ray came into the lab a bit later than usual, and Whitner noticed. She only wondered where she had been all morning.

"Good morning," said Whitner lightly.

Ray looked at Whitner. She was busy with her test tubes, as usual. "Morning."

Whitner looked at her curiously. "Why are you in so late?"

Ray looked at her watch. "I'm only a half hour later than usual."

Whitner placed her test tube on a rack. "It's still later."

Ray rolled her eyes. "I was helping Alli—Dr. Cameron with her things."

Whitner was confused, but then it hit her. "She's leaving Diagnostics?"

Ray looked at her as in a Well-Duh manner. "The board doesn't exactly approve of an employer dating his employee."

Whitner shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

Ray sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I've been a little—."

"Don't, it's okay," interrupted Whitner. "It's my fault, really."

Ray smiled. Whitner wasn't one to admit to her faults often, and Ray knew that. So, she decided to tell Whitner something that might please her. "I found out who the leak was."

Whitner looked up quickly. "Really?"

Ray nodded. She proceeded to tell her the whole story of how her patient, Elizabeth, had accidentally let it slip to the nurses that House and Cameron were in a relationship without even realizing that it was supposed to be a secret. Whitner was amazed, to say the least. She almost laughed.

&&&&&

Wilson helped Cuddy take her clothes off. Now, before you get too excited, I suppose I should mention that Cuddy was in her OB-GYN's exam room. There, that probably cleared a few things up. So, Wilson helped Cuddy take her clothes off so she could change into a gown. Both were very excited for today's appointment. Since Cuddy was just passing four months, today was the day that they would find out the sex of their baby.

As Wilson tied the back of Cuddy's gown, he admired her beauty. "You know, people have been watching me come to these appointments for weeks."

Cuddy frowned. She knew where this was going. "Yeah, I guess so."

"They probably don't think I was just a sperm donor, you know."

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah, I know that."

Wilson nodded. "So does that mean—?"

Cuddy turned around when her gown was fully tied. "Look, Jimmy. Can we keep this a secret, just until the benefit at least? I just want to make sure that everything is okay with the baby and—." Cuddy was beginning to panic, thinking that Wilson was having second thoughts.

"Lisa, it's okay, I understand."

Cuddy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jimmy."

"So does this mean you'll let me take you to the benefit?"

Cuddy smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Wilson smiled in return as Dr. Paxton walked into the room.

"Are we all set to go?" he asked as he put gloves on.

Wilson and Cuddy both nodded. Wilson hoped Cuddy didn't notice, but he was shivering with anticipation. Cuddy noticed.

"Alright then," said Paxton as he began to raise Cuddy's gown and spread the gel. He started to rub the wand over her stomach, and it didn't take long at all for him to find the baby. "Oh, here we are."

Cuddy and Wilson eagerly looked at the sonogram, both looking for any sign of a gender. They weren't experts, though, so they just waited for Paxton to tell them before they got their hopes up. Knowing Wilson, he'd mistake an arm for a penis.

It finally got to the point where Wilson couldn't take it any longer. "Well, is it a boy or a girl?"

Paxton laughed at his eagerness. He definitely was another one of those eager fathers. Paxton moved the wand slightly and looked carefully at the sonogram.

"It's a boy."

Wilson beamed. Honestly, he could have cared less. He would have been just as happy if he was having a girl, but then it really hit him. That little boy in the sonogram was a real baby. The little boy was inside Cuddy. That baby was his little boy. He was going to be a father.

A/N: Just one more chapter before the benefit!! That means two more chapters (and an epilogue) until the story is over. Are you guys excited?


	48. New Kid in Town

**New Kid in Town**

It's never easy being the new kid on the block. People always stare at you and whisper behind your back. It just makes adjusting to a new environment even harder. Of course, welcoming someone new is never easy either. You miss the people who used to be in your life, and sometimes you wonder what life would have been like if the new kid never moved in.

Ever since Wilson had seen the sonogram of his unborn son, he was in a state of mixed emotion. He was happy to be welcoming a child into his home, and he really couldn't wait to be a father. Secretly, though, he wasn't sure if he was ready for fatherhood. He had never had a successful marriage in his life, and here he was, about to have a child with a woman that he'd only be dating for five months. Sure, he loved Cuddy. Sure, he loved his soon-to-be-son. But this was five months. What if it didn't work out with Cuddy? Wilson had never had to pull a child into one of his divorces, and he was more thankful for that than anything else in his life. But now he was pulling a child into his life. He was going to have to raise this little boy with Cuddy.

"I'm going to be a father."

House gasped. "When did you find this out?"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Wilson?"

Wilson sighed and leaned his head on his desk. "I don't know."

House made sure Wilson was distracted before stealing a few of his potato chips. "So you're going to be a father, what's the big deal?"

"I'm going to be a father, House."

"Yes, you said that."

"I'm going to raise a kid… with Cuddy."

House nodded, trying to pretend that he knew where Wilson was going with this. "What is this all about?"

Wilson sighed. "I'm not ready to be a father, House."

House turned his head and stared out the window. He thought carefully for a moment about the right thing to say. He considered saying something funny and even rude, but he knew Wilson really wasn't in the mood. Instead, he decided to state the truth. "Look, Wilson, every guy thinks they're going to stink at being a dad until they actually are one."

"This is different."

House rolled his eyes. "No it's not."

"Yes it is, House! I haven't had one successful marriage my whole life. I've only been dating Cuddy for 5 months. And now we're having a baby? How am I ready to be a father?"

"Nobody is ever ready."

Wilson looked at House. "What?"

House stole a few more potato chips from Wilson's lunch before elaborating. "Nobody is ever ready to be a father, Wilson. They just… learn. That's what the whole experience is about."

Wilson thought about what House had said. Maybe he was right. Maybe this child was a good thing, and maybe this baby would actually help his relationship with Cuddy. Maybe they would learn to raise a child together, and maybe they would become even closer.

Realizing that Wilson was off in his own world, House stepped out of his office quietly. It was, after all, lunch time. He wanted to see if Cameron was available for an afternoon delight or maybe even food.

&&&&&

Cameron set her box down on a glass desk, very similar to the one she had in House's department. Somehow, though, this office didn't seem as bright and welcome as his did. Perhaps it was because it was a corner office, and therefore the walls were not in fact made of glass. Cameron looked at the walls sadly. They made the room feel so dark and small. The fact that she shared the office with the two other immunologists didn't make matters much better, either. Sure, she was becoming the Assistant Head of Immunology, but apparently her new boss wasn't too generous with office space.

"You getting all moved in?" Dr. Maxwell walked into the office that his underlings all shared.

Cameron nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Maxwell leaned against the wall. "Carsey and Werner are doing rounds. They'll be back in about a half hour."

Cameron nodded. "Thanks. So, you wouldn't mind if I went out for some lunch then?"

Maxwell looked at the clock to see that it was in fact lunchtime. "Oh, sure. I'll even join you. I haven't had anything to eat all day."

Cameron bit her lip. "Actually I'm having lunch with my boyfriend."

Maxwell nodded. Of course a pretty girl like her had a boyfriend.

As if on cue, House knocked on Cameron's half-open office door. "Are you ready?"

Cameron turned around to the see House standing by her door and smiled. "Yup!"

Maxwell tilted his head slightly. Cuddy had mentioned something about an inner-department relationship being the problem, but he sure hadn't been expecting this. So the rumors were true…. "Dr. House, so nice to see you."

House looked at the guy curiously. Honestly, why was it nice to see him? Who did this guy think he was kidding? House felt it best not to respond. Instead, he opened the door all the way for Cameron to follow him out of the office and to the cafeteria.

&&&&&

Foreman and Chase had already rejected two applicants today, and they were ready to reject another. Foreman didn't think anyone of them were smart enough, and Chase simply did not like their response to his sitting position.

A slender woman in an all black, form-fitting suit marched confidently through the door. Her shimmering red hair was pulled up tightly in a bun. Before sitting down, she offered her hand to the oddball sitting on the desk and the attentive doctor behind the desk. Everyone introduced themselves before she took her seat.

"I was hoping to meet Dr. House." She was upfront about it, but didn't seem too disappointed. Foreman liked the strength and confidence. Maybe they'd found a winner after all.

"Sorry," said Chase. "He doesn't really like to do interviews."

"That's alright," said the woman; she had introduced herself as Dr. Adler. "I'm sure you boys will be easier to deal with anyways."

Chase smirked. "So you've heard about House?"

"Who hasn't?"

Chase nodded his touché while Foreman proceeded to ask her questions about her impressive education and career. She was certainly qualified for the job, but how would she work with House?

"Get that pencil out of your mouth," pleaded Adler. "You know it's really not good for your teeth, right?" She shook her head in disgust at Chase.

Foreman smirked at Chase who simply seemed embarrassed. Chase pulled the pencil that he had been chewing out of his mouth, a bit reluctantly I might add.

"We'll have to clear it with House first," said Foreman, "But I think your chances are pretty good."

Chase looked at Foreman, unsure if she was the right choice or not.

Foreman had made up his mind, though. He stood up and offered his hand to the smiling woman.

"Welcome to the team."


	49. Sparks are Flying

**Author's Note: **Well guys, this is the last chapter of _Love and War_. Yes, there is one final story in the trilogy. The threequel to _Highway to Hell and Love _and_ War _is called _Take Me Away_. So be sure to read it! Before that comes out, though, I'm possibly going to write a one-shot about the creepy night janitor, so keep a lookout for that as well. I'm also going to be making a Hameron music video to the song "The Scientist." I hope you all check it out.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to everyone at the Fox Forums and everyone at that is reading this right now. Your comments keep me writing, and they mean so much to me. I definitely couldn't have done it without my very helpful and supportive friends. I'd like to thank Brittany for staying up late with me every night and writing. She deals with my crap day after day and never complains, and for that I must thank her. Thanks for everything you've done for me, Brittany. This story wouldn't be half as good without you.

And without further ado, I give to you the final chapter of _Love and War_...

**Sparks are Flying**

Time is a tricky concept. Most people let life pass them by without a thought, but as they grow older, they begin to wonder what happened to their youth. They wonder where their life went. They wish they had spent more time with their families or gone back to school. Some people pay attention to the little details in life, but in the end, they miss the big picture. In the end, they simply wish that they hadn't let life pass them by.

Two months had passed since the doctors of PPTH adjusted to their new lives. None of them would lie and say that it had been easy. It hadn't.

Cameron had been struggling with her new department. Her new position held so many more responsibilities than her former position, but fortunately she was used to it considering she had done most of those duties for House before. Still, it wasn't easy being away from Foreman, Chase, and House for such a long time. Sure, Maxwell, Werner, and Carsey weren't that bad. But they were no Diagnostics team. That was for sure. And the hardest part about it? They didn't use a whiteboard.

House had been having just as much trouble adjusting to his new life without Cameron in his department. Foreman and Chase had settled upon some uptight nerd named Adler. House had to admit that she was smart and strong and often very clever and witty. She wasn't bad lobby art, either, but she would never be as good as Cameron was. House never thought that he would miss her crying with their patients, but he did now. He finally realized that it was one quality in her that he would never change. It was the one quality in her that made House love Cameron as a doctor, but more importantly as a person.

Wilson had finally come to terms with becoming a father. As he watched Cuddy's pregnancy progress, he became more and more eager for the arrival of his son. He even bought the airplane crib for Cuddy and decorated the nursery (with a little help from House) to match it. Yes, Wilson was finally ready for the birth of his son, and it's a good thing too because he was due in just three short months.

Cuddy couldn't wait for the arrival of her baby boy either. She had her whole house baby-proofed already, and Wilson had even considered moving in with her (despite the fact that he had only just moved into his new apartment). She couldn't have been more pleased. It would seem that her happy ever after may come true after all.

Katie seemed to be living her fantasy life as well. Travel plans had been made for her to go to Australia with her boyfriend, Chase, this winter, and she couldn't have been happier. She couldn't help but notice that Chase had been paying a lot more attention to her lately, and a lot less attention to Cameron. She really didn't want to come in the way of their friendship, but oddly enough, Chase didn't seem to mind where things were going.

Chase had spent the last two months of his life trying to prove to Katie that she was the only woman for him, and he had been successful. Perhaps the fact that he no longer worked with Cameron had helped. He wouldn't deny that he missed working with her, but he wouldn't regret it either. Cameron's career was moving forward, just like his relationship with Katie, and he was happy for her. He was looking forward to taking Katie to Australia, and he couldn't wait to see his sister again. Sure, he was dreading seeing his step-mother and step-brother again (it would only bring up rough memories), but he wouldn't pass this opportunity up for the world.

&&&&&

Cuddy had chosen Independence Day for the summer benefit. With much planning and organizing, she had planned a carnival on the college campus. There were a few rides, but the majority of the grounds were covered in carnival game stands, a dance floor, and even a karaoke stage. Local bands from the college had volunteered to play live for free, and many companies gave the hospital a discount on stands and rides as long as their company name was advertised. There wasn't enough money in the budget for prizes, however, so Cuddy just decided to make the game prizes clinic hour vouchers (her doctors would appreciate that for sure). Of course, they would only be valid if the Clinic wasn't understaffed (which it was most of the time). She made sure that everybody knew that before she let the games go on.

"Can you believe this?" House grinned. He had been at the softball toss for the majority of the night, winning voucher after voucher. "Spend the rest of my night here, and I'll be set until the day I die."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "That's too bad because we're not spending the rest of the night here." She pulled House's arm, and in turn his whole body, away from the game stand.

"Oh come on! No clinic hours, Allison!"

"You're rigging the system."

"Cuddy's the one that chose to make clinic vouchers a prize, not me!"

"She did it out of the kindness of her heart—."

"I'm sure her checkbook's getting just as much out of this as me."

"—And you chose to do something like this?"

"I still don't see what your problem is with it," said House. "I'm actually playing by the rules for once, and now you complain?"

Cameron chuckled. "What can I say? I like a rebel."

House smiled as they approached a vendor selling cotton candy. "Two please."

The vendor handed House and Cameron each a cotton candy, and House paid the man.

When they walked away, Cameron grinned at House foolishly.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"You paid for the cotton candy."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it."

Cameron laughed as she led House towards the Ferris Wheel. It was getting late, and she really wanted to ride it before Cuddy closed the benefit for the night. She hadn't been on a Ferris Wheel in years.

&&&&&

Wilson and Cuddy had spent the majority of their night on the dance floor. Cuddy had to admit that the college bands were better than she was expecting from their auditions and Wilson… Well, Wilson couldn't take his eyes or his hands off of Cuddy. Ever since she had become pregnant, she had become prettier than ever, and he made sure to tell her so every day.

"You're so gorgeous."

Cuddy smiled. Wilson twirled her as the as they danced to an upbeat song. "And you're so handsome."

"What would I do without you?"

Cuddy smiled. "I don't know. You'd probably find some other hot babe to nail."

Wilson chuckled at her joke, but he felt the need to reassure her. "You're the only hot babe I even think about nailing."

Cuddy blushed and replied with another joke. "Ah, that means so much, coming from you at least."

"Hey!"

Cuddy and Wilson both laughed as the upbeat song concluded and a slow song came on. Wilson pulled Cuddy into him close. The sun was beginning to set, and the stars were starting to shine. Neither could have imagined a more perfect night.

&&&&&

Chase was just as eager to spend time at the games to get out of Clinic duty as House was, but Katie wanted to check out the fun house. And so they did. As they came out, though, Chase regretted ever going into it in the first place.

"How can they call that a fun house?!"

Katie laughed. "Robbie, it's okay, we're out now."

"There was absolutely nothing fun about it! They should have called it the Horror House."

"Robert, it was just a clown."

"I hate clowns."

Katie giggled. "How can you hate clowns?! They're so fun and happy!"

"They're too happy."

Katie rolled her eyes at Chase. "How can anything be _too_ happy?"

"It's like they're over-compensating or something. It's like they're hiding something, and you just don't know what it is."

Katie chuckled at how ridiculous her boyfriend sounded.

"That makeup doesn't help either! One, you have no idea who they really are. And two, it makes them look like a monster. Honestly, Katie, haven't you ever seen the movie _It_?"

"No, I never really liked horror movies…."

Chase snorted. "Well trust me, if you've seen as many horror movies as me, you'd hate clowns just as much as I do."

"I'm sure I would." Katie shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Chase jokingly.

Chase, however, had other plans. He pulled Katie into a deep and lingering kiss. The fact that the sun was setting and the moon was rising, causing the sky to shine a deep pink, helped them to overlook that they were making out in the middle of a carnival.

&&&&&

Wilson and Cuddy swayed slowly to the slow and romantic tune that the band played. They looked into each other's eyes and realized that they never wanted to spend their lives with anyone else, ever.

"I love you," whispered Wilson.

A tear almost came to Cuddy's eye, but it didn't. Instead, it just allowed her eyes to glisten even brighter in the night. "I love you too."

Wilson pulled Cuddy closer as yet another slow song sounded from the speakers. "Stay with me forever?"

"Never leave me?"

"Never."

This time a tear did come to Cuddy's eye, but Wilson couldn't see it because her head was now leaning on his chest. They danced together, song after song, until Cuddy's feet became tired. Cuddy took Wilson to a small opening in the field where they took a seat on the grass together. She assured him that the show was not over yet. Wilson was excited to see what Lisa Cuddy's final surprise could be.

&&&&&

Cameron and House finally reached the Ferris Wheel. Cameron was excited to finally ride one again, but House didn't seem so sure. He had spent so much of his life traveling with his parents or staying at home with his grandmother that he had never really had time for carnival rides.

"Are you sure about this?"

Cameron continued to pull House's arm as she walked towards the line. "Oh please, Greg? It'll be fun!"

"It doesn't look very safe."

Cameron looked at it. "If it wasn't safe, they wouldn't let people on it."

House grunted. "Yeah, that's what they said before Titanic sank."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It's safe. Now let's go! The ride is going to close soon!"

House rolled his eyes reluctantly, and Cameron didn't miss the sarcasm. "Fine, if you really must ride the Ferris Wheel, then we will ride the Ferris Wheel."

Cameron grinned. "Thank you!" She walked quicker towards the line, but not too fast. She didn't want House to feel bad about not being able to move quickly.

When they finally reached the front of the line, the attendant shrugged.

"Sorry guys, ride's closed."

Cameron frowned, and House didn't miss it. He leaned in close to the attendant and slipped him a fifty. Cameron didn't notice, though.

"Oh come on," said House. "She's been waiting to go on the ride all night."

The attendant swished the bill back and forth in his hand, thinking. What could one more rider hurt? "Okay, but you guys are the last ones."

Cameron grinned, and she almost jumped with joy, but she didn't because she didn't want House to think she was too eager or too childish. "Thank you so much!"

The attendant nodded. "Don't thank me, thank your boyfriend here. He's a very generous guy."

Cameron looked at House curiously, but he just shrugged as they both boarded the ride.

The night sky was completely black now, and the city and carnival lights all shone brightly, but not as brightly as the stars above.

"The stars are so bright," gasped Cameron.

House looked at Cameron. She seemed so happy to be right here, right now, with him. He felt the same way as he looked up at the stars. "Yeah, they are."

Cameron smiled. "You know, I hope the ride ends soon."

House looked at Cameron confused. "What do you mean? You've wanted to ride this all night, and now you want it to end?" He would never understand her.

Cameron blushed. She could think of something (or rather, someone) else that she would rather be riding at the moment, but that wasn't why she hoped the ride would end soon. "Cuddy mentioned a surprise at the end of the benefit. She said to make sure to be out on the field for the best view."

House's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Cameron nodded. "I just didn't want to mi—."

Before Cameron could finish her sentence, the Ferris Wheel stopped, causing their cart to jerk violent back and forth. House and Cameron both panicked momentarily, but they realized that they were both safe. They were just stuck at the very top of the Ferris Wheel, that's all.

They could hear the attendant below curse to himself before he shouted up to them. "Sorry about that, guys! I'll have it fixed in a second! Just hold tight!"

Cameron frowned. "It looks like we won't get to see this big surprise after all."

House frowned at her sadness. All he wanted was for her to be happy. So, he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm and offered her the rest of his cotton candy, which she took gratefully.

Suddenly, a loud crack in the sky was heard. At first, House and Cameron thought it was thunder, but as they both looked up, they saw fireworks right above the lake. Maybe the field really wasn't the best seat in the house.

Cameron grinned, and House watched as her eyes sparkled. The fireworks seemed to reflect off of her glistening green eyes.

"They're so beautiful," said Cameron in admiration of the firework display. Their reflection on the sparkling lake made the sight even prettier.

House leaned closer to Cameron, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. He pulled her in for a sweet an innocent kiss that was released shortly.

House and Cameron both pulled away from the kiss at the same time and leaned back in their seat. Cameron leaned her head on House's shoulder, and his arm pulled her even closer to him as it slid down her arm.

"I love you," whispered Cameron.

"I love you too," House whispered back.

Sometimes love comes at the most unexpected time, often in the most unexpected form. Sometimes love comes in the form of someone just like you, and sometimes it comes from someone so different from you that it's a wonder you even get along. It's never easy to come by, and it's often hard to keep, but it's definitely something worth holding on to. There are those frustrating times when you just want to strangle you're loved one, but most of the time you just can't live without them. Everyone wishes that they could have one without the other, but they can't because all is fair in love and war.

**The End**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed _Love and War_!! For a preview of the final installment in the trilogy, _Take Me Away_, stick around for the epilogue!


	50. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Pack your bags and drop the kids off at the babysitter's because we're going on a trip!

Thanksgiving has come and past, and now Christmas cheer is spreading all across Princeton.

Nurse Katie and Doctor Chase have decided to spend the holidays in lovely Australia, where a birthday party awaits. Chase's perky half-sister is turning 18, and she can't wait to see her older brother. She's probably the only one, though. Unfortunately, Chase never really made it a point to form good relationships with his step-mother and step-brother. Trouble awaits Chase and Katie as they journey into the land down under.

The holiday season won't be too easy for House either. He had been looking forward to his first Christmas with the young and beautiful Dr. Cameron, but everything changed when Cameron was invited home for the holidays. She's bringing House along, of course, to meet the family. And we all know that House is never good with first impressions. Hopefully he can find a way to win the hearts of the Cameron family.

Wilson and Cuddy have finally settled down with their baby boy. Wilson has moved in with Cuddy, to make things easier on the family, but with Chanukah coming up, it's time for a family celebration. Will the Wilsons and the Cuddys get along well, or is their relationship about to take a turn for the worst?

Of course, somebody has to man the hospital as the snow pours down outside! Dr. Foreman and newbie, Dr. Adler, are presented with challenging cases that may just leave them bewildered. Hopefully House and the gang will be on call if they need any help!

All this and more in the final piece of the trilogy… _Take Me Away_!


End file.
